All Those Years Re-Written
by Sonamylovermoy-moy16
Summary: It's been Five Years. R-W Amy's Father is forced to move his family elsewhere; and being recruited once again into the Army to save his country from an anonymous terrorist. Amy has had it rough as it is, being stabbed in the heart before her move by the love of her life; and now her father facing death itself. Can Sonic lend a hand? And can Amy forgive him after all those years?
1. 1-He Came

My First SonAmy Story

All Those Years

 ** _A/N: Welcome to my very first SonAmy story! This has been on fanfiction for quite a while and I haven't touched it in like…a whole year? Well here I am reviving it so I'm sorry to those who were reading the original before because I'm not going to continue the old one. However, I still keep the document on my jump drive and I've been editing it gradually. I won't delete the old one, but I'm not finishing it. Ill publish a notice chapter for it right after I post this new edited version. Hope you're not too mad and WELCOME TO MY NEW FOLLOWERS! Enjoy!_**

 ** _~Moy_**

 **…**

 **Chapter 1: He Came**

I could hear the faint rustle of the trees outside my bedroom window, as I stood up and rubbed my jade-green eyes I caught a glimpse of the autumn scenery. I pulled across my cherry red curtain, and admired the vibrant colors of orange, red and brown, it gave me such a warm feeling, and it instantly pushed an old memory my way,, making me shake my head wildly.

"Amy! Honey are you up?" mom hollered from downstairs.

"Yeah mom, I'll be right down" I called back, removing my tired body from my comfy bed. I stretched, releasing a howl of a yawn and scratched my messy, quilled bed hair.

I combed out my creamy pink quills that had grown a few inches. Over the years of cutting it all the time, I decided to let them grow. I didn't mind the length at all, it made me look somewhat different to what I was used to; a plain bob. I pulled at the strands in a mid-rush, making them come together and placed a red rubber band in my hair so that I wore a ponytail.

I padded downstairs into the kitchen with bare feet and met my mom at the stove sill in her pajamas.

"Morning mom" I said wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

"Morning sugar" she said turning around to give me a quick hug.

"Pancakes?" I asked sitting on at the table, my stomach growling in anticipation.

"Pancakes." she said before placing a fresh plate in front of me. My mouth began to water as the fresh cake smell wafted through the small area making my tongue droop from my mouth.

My eyes shifted and analyzed the empty chair next to mom. I chewed on my cakes thoughtfully and eyed my mother absently pouring syrup over her pancakes.

"Mom, did dad come home last night?" I said with a mouthful of fluffy goodness, sighing as it already began to melt in my mouth.

"Yes he did actually, he left not too long ago, said he had a project to finish" she nodded putting a forkful in her moth, touching her cheek lightly as a smile spread across her face.

"Did he accept the letter" I asked carefully

"That's for tonight" she said with a strained smile now. "He wanted to announce it when we weren't so busy this morning,"

"Oh? Then…okay I guess"

My Dad was chosen to take part in a very important Military Assassination Assignment, given that he was a former trusted officer, he was one of many that were chosen to complete the assignment.

Admiral Jason Rose was one of the best soldiers the Army could have. Dad had been diligent in his work and was very swift and in charge. Both mom and I had been sucked into his fame as well, even though my dad preferred if we were kept out of the light and out of threats way. We even had to move from our previous neighborhood, since the press kept coming to my school, and at the hospital where mom was part-timing at. To make matters worse, when they learnt that I was a **_former_** member of the Sonic Team; Dad came home with moving trucks and an angry face, saying we were moving.

It's been about five years since his last assignment, and the last time I saw my friends. I wasn't so sure if dad was going to decline the offer, since the enemy that was currently a threat; killed a large sum of his comrades who had been assigned the case just a few months back. This guy has been on the run for too long, and he's still anonymous. Also crippling dad's former partner. My guess is that he would want revenge. I don't mind any of it at all, because this is what I'm used to but…I've got a bad feeling about this particular mission.

People haven't just been injured…a lot of soldiers died, and dad was a wreck

I furrowed my brows in deep thought before a hand touched min from across the table.

"Sweet pea, don't worry your head about it, after all don't you have a date to prepare for?" she said giving me a sad smile.

"Your right," I said picking my head up. "After all, dad always does what's best for us and his country"

"Good girl" she smiled "I'll handle the dishes, you go get ready for the day out with Shade"

"Thanks mom" I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

After dumping my plat into the sink, I ran upstairs to get myself ready.

I was supposed to spend the day with my boyfriend Shade, he planned an all-day date. I hurriedly picked out a comfortable and cute outfit before starting my warm shower. A smile crept on my face, he was so confident bout distracting me from my dad's big decision tonight.

" ** _It's just gonna be you and me tomorrow babe"" he said nuzzling my cheek_**

 ** _"Just the two of us?" I smiled_**

 ** _"You have my word pinkie" he said poking my tiny nose._**

Shade and I have been dating a few weeks after I transferred into my new high school here. He was one of the cool kids I never ever try to come into contact with. I was already the new girl- let alone, one of the girls on the Sonic Team. There were so many eyes on me it was ridiculous. But his….were by far the most comforting ones. The first time he talked to me, I was fumbling around with my locker because I forgot my code, trying to pry the damn thing opened when he saw me and leaned casually on the neighboring locker to mine.

 **# Flash Back #**

"Locker trouble?" he chuckled.

I had glanced to my side quickly, no doubt looking like a deer in headlights.

"How'd you know?" I asked dumbly.

"You were kind of hitting it with that…." He said pointing to my Piko-Piko hammer. "Is that even allowed in school?" he laughed.

I blushed like mad watching him laugh so carefree. "Oh, yeah." I said before making it vanish again.

"Here, I know a trick to these suckers" he said gently pushing me aside.

He did a few soft punches in each area before the lock, popped open and he caught it, right before it flew into my face.

"Woah, thanks!" I said perkily before shoving my books into it. "My back was killing me" I sighed.

"No problem, see you around?"

"Sure…I owe you anyway" I blushed.

"Yeah, you do." He said biting his lower lip, taking me in. "See you around then pinkie" he said before meeting up with his friends.

 ** _#End Flashback#_**

After smiling like an idiot at the memory, I decided on a red sweater shirt with a long jet black jeans, I allowed my shoulder-length quills fall, and placed a black headband with its own bow on my head. I slipped into my red winter boots, and applied a little gloss to my rosy lips...

"There, that's decent enough…cute…" I smiled while twirling to get a glimpse of every angle of myself.

As I made my way downstairs, I heard a firm knock on the door. I ran to the door and excitedly opened it wide.

But my smile vanished from my face and I felt my skin turn ice cold.

"Hey Amy" he said with a shy smile.

"Sonic?" I asked in disbelief.


	2. 2-Him Again

**Here's another chapter for you guys! Made some drastic changes didn't I? Its like a completely different story now…but I'm not done yet! This is what I've been up to, and don't worry, my other stories will also receive some love!**

 **X**

 **Chapter Two : It's Him Again**

 _This can't be happening right now. Can it?_

"The one and only" he said with his signature thumbs up.

 _A thumbs up? Do you really think your presence is wanted right about now?_

"What are you doing here?" I asked tightly, gripping the doorknob in my hands roughly.

"Thought I should drop in" he said rubbing his hands together.

 _Why? I thought you never wanted to see me again? Wait…wasn't he supposed to be in New York?_

He tucked his arms under his pits and was bouncing on his fore step, scarf wrapped tight around his neck.

"Oh! You're cold, sorry about that…uh…come in" I said before stepping out of his way, opening the door wider for him to come inside.

"Whew! Thanks" he said as he got inside. He loosened his scarf a bit more, and he breathed his last visible gust of air close to my face, enough for me to get a whiff of his fresh breath.

"N-No problem…Sonic" I cleared my throat.

I heard my mom's footsteps coming out of the kitchen and we both glanced her way "Sonic?" She asked in surprise.

 _Oh great._

"Heya Miss Rose, long time no see" he said shyly, scratching the back of his head, making his chin dip a little, his emerald orbs seemed so innocent; but I knew better.

"A long time indeed" she said as she came out to look at him "well you look dashing as ever" she marveled before embracing him. Sonic hugged her back with equal adoration, he was way taller than her now.

 _Mom's right, Sonic looks….really good. No Amy! No! Stop checking him out!_

I shook my head wildly, hoping to clear my thoughts, but my eyes deceived me, they ran along his entire outfit and figure while he and mom were in conversation.

He was wearing khaki long bottoms, with a dark blue sweat shirt-almost seemed black, he wore a red scarf around his neck, now loosened, dangling from his neck. His emerald eyes shone brightly. His quills were in their normal slick back style. He was clearly fit and his smile almost made me melt.

 _Idiot. Don't fall for it._

 **Sonic**

She was definitely checking me out, I could barely keep the conversation going with Mrs. Rose, I really just came here to see Amy…

 **Amy**

 _Shit they were staring at me know, all I was doing was drooling inwardly at Sonics existence. It's been years and he still has the ability to do this to me?! Hell!_

"S-so what brings you here?" I swallowed nervously.

"Oh, well. I uh came to talk to you about something actually" he said rubbing the back of his neck

 _Is he embarrassed? No this has got to be an act._

"Oh! Then, pardon me" my mom said smiling and went upstairs to her room and mouthed "good luck" to me

 _I'm going to talk to her later_. I growled in my head.

"Ames" he said softly, strained even as he uttered my old nickname

I couldn't help but to look at him in surprise; I haven't heard that nickname in ages…and it sounded so…. good coming from him again.

"Y-yea?" I said nervously as he inched closer, me taking a step back.

"It's been forever" he whispered before pulling at my arm, and into his broad chest. His hands were suddenly wrapped tightly around my waist, but not in an unbreathable way…more like…

 **Sonic**

Oh God I missed her…I couldn't help myself, she was taller now,, but still a bit on the short side compared to me. Her quills gave off a shake at my sudden contact, and her ears twitched after feeling my exhale. God…..I seriously missed her..

 **Amy**

 _What's happening? My legs aren't functioning and my arms aren't listening to me…mmm what is that scent?_

He buried his face in my quills atop my head, giving me free access to his neck…my arms began inching closer, to hug hum back….

 _What would happen if I bit his throat clean open? No, then I would be charged with murder and will never get to see my boyfriend agai-crap. Sonic was hugging me!_

My posture immediately went stiff in his embrace, and my hands dropped from around his torso. I felt him flinch and he murmured in my hair, "Ames, you okay?"

 _Has his voice gotten deeper to? Dear God._

"Huh? Oh yeah, just- just thinking a little "I managed while squirming out of his arms.

"About what?" he said in a hurt tone, watching me carefully.

"H-How's Sally doing?" I blurted out, lifting my gaze to see his reaction

"She's fine" he said pressing his lips in a hard line, I could tell he wasn't expecting my question.

 _Good. How about I remind you why it wasn't okay to just pop in and decide to hug me after what you guys did._

"You guys ok? Still living together?" I said softly looking at my boots and began to shift from one leg to the other

 _This is starting to hurt. No. Get a grip Rose!_

"Yeah" he said taking a step back, his hand in his hair.

"Any kids yet?" I joked, my words coming out as dry as the warm air inside the house.

"I don't think I'm ready for kids Amy" he fired back. His voice was stern, but I held my ground.

"Yeah, you never liked kids following you around anyway" I scoffed.

Sonic rejected my love for him, he's done it countless times during my innocent childhood, but one day he made it pretty clear…

 **# Flash Back #**

 _"Sonikku stop running" I smiled, picking up as much speed as I possibly could to get a hold of the blue blur. It was a sweltering afternoon, and a chase was just what the doctor ordered. The cool summer breeze whipped all around me as my hair flew backwards, the short strands being drowned in the cool breeze._

 _"Amy would you quit chasing me?!" he yelled back, his feet seemed as if he wasn't touching the ground period._

 _"Not until you marry me!" I said playfully, pushing my already sore legs faster._

 _Just then, a messy blur of brown and blue caused me to stop mere inches away from where Sonic had just pulled brakes. He stood there with his thumb under his nose, shooting a boyish grin._

 _Sally stood in front of us typing something in her electronic pad. She looked up as the wind picked up, making her auburn hair blow all around her face. She caught a few strands, putting them behind her ear, responding to Sonics grin with her own smile._

 _"Hey Sal," he smiled._

 _"Hello Sonic" she said while batting her eyelashes at him. She reached out to grab a twig stuck in Sonic's fur, and she giggled when he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment._

 _I got annoyed._

 _"Sonic I thought we were having a conversation?" I asked, impatiently tapping my foot, arms folded against my then flat chest._

 _"Cool Ames" he said staring straight at Sally, clearly not paying attention to me anymore._

 _"So, hero, how would you like to take me on a date tomorrow night?" she said with a roll of her tongue. Sally was wearing her signature outfit. Denim blue jacket and a pair of matching boots. Her chest had already begun to grow, her hair longer than when I first met her._

 _"Sure thing Sal, anything ya like" he said like an obedient dog._

 _Well that ticked me off._

 _"WELL EXCUSE ME! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY FUTURE HUSBAND ON A DATE!" I yelled_

 _"AMY!, QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" he suddenly yelled at me._

 _It startled me to the point I fell on my butt and I stared at him in complete terror, yah, granted, Sonic has yelled at me before, but only in battle, when I was taken and he would save me. Or he was instructing me t do something. However, this…it was hurtful, he didn't want me around for real this time._

 _Sally put a hand on his chest to calm him and he relaxed his stance._

 _"Amy, sweetie"she began, putting her hand atop my head. "I'm just taking Sonic out, I am his girlfriend after all. And you're just a kid, let it go alright?" she said in a sick-sweet voice._

 _"But…But, I'm in love with him too" I protested. "I want to be his wife so he can be my hero"_

 _She laughed. She actually laughed. "He already is your hero, nothing more, nothing less"_

 _"Are you telling me Sonic isn't my friend?!" I growled. "Sonic loves me too! He said it before, that' he'd marry me!" I spat._

 _That got him ticked._

 _"I WILL NEVER BE YOU HUSBAND OK? GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" he said suddenly appearing before me. "I just said it to stop your annoying crying, I'm in a relationship Amy, grow up and leave just leave me alone._

 _He grabbed Sally by the hand and she shot me a smile, not one of comfort, but triumph. He lifted her bridal style and revved up._

 _"Sally and I have stuff to do so_ _ **DON'T FOLLOW ME!**_ _"He yelled and picked sally up bridal style_

 _"Later Amy" she smiled giving him a kiss on his cheek causing him to grin and speed off._

 ** _#End Flashback#_**

"Ames, I'm really sorry about that, I didn't know it would still be bugging you" he said shifting uncomfortably.

 _Hell yea it did!_

"I got over it" I lied, shrugging my shoulders

Another knock came that made us both stiffen, I watched Sonics ears twitch and his face grew unfamiliar. He didn't recognize the sound of footsteps, but I did.

"Amy? I'm coming in." a male voice said.

The front door opened again, but this time I was actually happy to see who it was. My boyfriend. My actual, real, life boyfriend.

He stared at Sonic and then at me, he immediately was at my side and his hand made its way to my waist pulling me in closer, calming me.

"Who's the guy babe?" he said staring Sonic down

Sonics brow arched in annoyance and surprise. "Babe?" Sonic whispered to himself, but I heard it…loud and clear. He eyed the hand arm my waist and tensed.

"Shade, this is Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic, this is my _boyfriend_ Shade" I said proudly announcing my relationship to the hedgehog beside me.

He stared at him in disbelief and stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the both of us.

"Oh, you're the 'hero'. Well, I'm Amy's **_boyfriend_** , nice to meet you" Shade said with a simple nod. Shade didn't bother take his hand out to shake, and neither did Sonic. The room immediately became tenser, making it harder for me to breathe, I glance at Shade and smiled when he looked at me the exact same time.

Shade was wearing a dark grey sweater shirt with black pants, his silver quills were slicked back with three sticking out the front to match mine, his hands were gloved, and his striking blue eyes that seemed to match Sonic's fur, stared at Sonic coldly.

"You ready?" he finally asked turning to me with soft eyes.

"Yep!" I said regaining my perk

"Ames..?"

"We'll talk later Hedgehog" I said simply.

"See you later then?"

"Yeah I guess" I said and walked through the door.

X

"Mind telling me why the Hero of our country is visiting you?" Shade asked once we were in his car

"I wish I knew, I haven't seen him in five years….". I said looking out the window of Shade's Black car.

"Hm, looks like you guys were having an argument though. Did he do something?" he said rubbing small circles at the back of my hand.

I smiled at the small gesture, looking over at him I replied.

"Not really, he just showed up at my doorstep with no warning. It just shook me a bit." I admitted

"Hey, I never asked, but did he- you know….ever had a crush on you or something?"

I laughed bitterly.

"Crush? No, the complete opposite. He never liked me around him in the first place. It got worse after he decided to he run off with his squirrel-y girlfriend" I said with a sigh and a hint of anger at the memory.

He saw the look on my face and decided to change the subject. Clapping his hands briefly before putting them back on the wheel. I glanced at him with an arched brow.

"Well I know I'm gonna kick your butt in air hockey" he smiled

"In your dreams" I said challenging him. Showing him my fist of determination

"Oh you are so gonna get an ass whopping Rose" he said poking me playfully.

I rolled my eyes "You can say that after you try to beat me." I laughed. "And the light is green so go!"

"Hey, Hey, don't rush me" he said snapping his fingers.

"That was beyond gay just now" I laughed.

"Maybe, but you still manage to kiss this 'gay' guy every….damn…day" he said pecking my lips.

A horn blared from behind us, making us jump; laughing as he finally decided to get the car going, his right hand found my left, and he continues making small circles on my hand; his eyes focused on the road, he looked so calm and handsome...I didn't need to look at anyone other than him; he was my stability in my wobbly life.

That's right, I didn't need Sonic, he can glomp all over Sally, see if I care. Shade and I are perfectly happy. I had forgotten him all this time, shouldn't be hard to do it now….right?


	3. 3-At School With Him

**Well hey there! Her's when things get completely different now; so to my previous readers of this fanfic; prepare for an ultimate twis, and its waayyyyy longer than the previous _"Chapter Three"_. But i promise its still dramatic as hell lol. Anyway, here's a lengthy Chapter Three.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **At School With Him**

The few hours I spent with shade was beyond amazing. The entire time I was with him, I forgot all about Sonic and my dads mission. We went out for pizza; shade got cheese stuck in his hair, like a little kid. He offered to teach me how to drive around for a bit;im not the best driver and everyone knows it. We went to the arcade; yes I beat him at air hockey. Okay so he let me win, but he got a lot of boyfriend points for that one. But, we couldn't stay out forever.

"It's about that time?" he asked softly.

We were laying on the front of his car, and I had been checking my phone's clock for the past half hour.

I sighed heavily and cuddled closer to him. "I know his answer already; I just don't want to hear it" I choked.

He continued to rub my back and I could feel my tears brimming over my eyes. "Regardless babe…you promised to support him. And im here to support you" he said confidently. "He's going to make you proud; just like he always does"

I nodded silently before arching my neck so that I could look at him. His eyes were focused on me, and my heart flew at the sight of him under the moonlight. It was as if he was glowing. He smirked; knowing I was checking him ou and I turned my face from his, blushing like mad.

"Nuh, uh. C'mere" he said huskily before lifting my face again, claiming my lips with his.

Sonic who?

X

After driving me home, Shade walked me to the front as usual, before giving me a solid hug,kissing the top of my forehead.

"Well I should get inside "I said reluctantly releasing him

"Aw already?" he said still holding on to me

" _giggle_ yes Shade I gotta go."

"Alright, my princess shall be safe in her castle?" he said mocking a British Accent.

"Yes love" I replied in my own crisp accent, kissing his cheek.

He finally let go my hands and I opened my door to get inside. I blew him a kiss and he caught it and put it to his heart dramatically. I giggled at my goof of a boyfriend and closed the door behind me as I got in. I peeked out the window to see his sleek black car exit my driveway, and down the road.

"Welcome Home princess" a deep male voice boomed.

I jumped in fright and his deep warm laugh echoed through the house, I soon joined him and jumped into my favorite man in the worlds' arms.

"Hi Daddy" I said like a 4-year-old. Nuzzling under his chin like I always do.

"Hey, my little princess" he said warmly, holding me protectively in his arms.

"Now, that's not fair" Mom came into view, hands on her hips, her lips pouted like a spoiled little girl.

"Alright, you too then" dad smirked before picking her up with a free arm squishing us all together. Our laughs meshed together like a perfect melody, and it was soothing to my ears. Dad let us down on our own two feet, and mom wiped her damp hands in her towel she always kept on her shoulder. Her smile became sad, and I knew he told her what he had decided already.

"Amy, are you hungry? I have some dinner here if you want any" she said trying to hide her sadness

"No, I'm not, thanks. I ate before I came home" I smiled at her.

"I figured. Well, I'm about to tidy up in the kitchen here so, you two run along" she said softly before turning into the direction of the kitchen.

"Princess? Do you mind if we hat on the roof?" Dad asked, from behind me, putting a large hand on my shoulder.

I nodded firmly before turning to look at him. "You should probably…" I said nudging my chin towards the kitchen.

"I know" he said closing his eyes briefly. "I have all weekend with the both of you. Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the roof.

"We shall" I smiled tightly.

We climbed the stairwell, and by the time we did, I could already hear my mom's sobs, confirming my suspicion. Dad acted as though he hadn't heard, but his face did crack a little; he seriously loves her, and he **_hates_** making her cry like that. I pushed my half-closed door opened, and we silently walked through my room towards my window seat. I pushed open the windows and stepped onto the small balcony, I looked to my right where my miniature ladder was held, and I climbed the small ladder, propping myself onto the rooftop. Dad was soon by my side and we both sat silently for a while until I broke the comfortable silence.

"Dad, you remember our first night up here?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

He laughed his heavy laugh and smiled at me. "You were pretty scared "he smiled

"Only because it was my first time" I said rolling my eyes. "We had just moved here and you thought I would love it up here. A space for my own to clear my head when I needed to."

"I know the move was going to be hard for you, so I had this room picked out as yours from the time I laid eyes on it….it just had Amy written all over it." He sighed in triumph. "Your reaction was my reward."

"I still love it..." I sniffed.

"Baby girl?" he asked quietly

"Yeah?" I said turning to face him.

"I accepted the mission" he said seriously, still not looking at me

"I know..." I choked. I sat there, still in disbelief, I felt angry, betrayed, worried. So, so worried….

"Baby Girl it's only for four months I promise, I didn't take the full time span." He said softly, facing me now. His hard face softened, he only let his guard down around my mom and I.

"When?" I asked hoarsely

"I leave on Sunday" he said pulling me towards him; giving me a hug.

I allowed my tears to escape my eyes and I cried in my dad's chest for about a half an hour. I fell asleep in his protective arms and woke up in time to feel when he put me to bed. He ducked through the window, his silhouette looked like the hero he was; making me feel secured and comforted when he placed me gently in bed.. When he kissed my forehead he turned to leave my room, and switched off my light, then closed my door, before he disappeared. I sat up and I turned on my red/white lamp on my nightstand. I opened the top drawer and I took out my diary from a pillow case I had it wrapped in. I took out my fluffy top pen and wrote;

 _Hey it's me again,_

 _Today wasn't the best and it wasn't the worst. Dad took up another assignment in the military base in one of the most bloodiest of countries, of course I don't know which country because its's CLASSIFIED. Ugh, To top it all off SONIC THE FREAKING HEDGEHOG showed up at my door right before Shade could take me out today. He looked….good I guess, and I think he came to apologize to me, but that doesn't change the fact that he broke my heart. Anyway I have to rest up to get to school tomorrow, after all I'm volunteering to help with the fall formal coming up in three weeks._

 _~Amy_

I put my diary back in its bed and I went to bed myself, with Sonic the Hedgehog o my mind once again.

 **X**

 **Sonic**

I lunged the last box onto the floor and arched my back until it gave off a satisfying **_crack._**

"Man this is torture" I said leaning against the sturdy wall of my new apartment.

"You should try doing it for a living" a large black bear grunted, placing three of the large boxes on the ground.

"Hey, thanks pal, how much do I owe you?" I asked taking out my wallet.

"Its fine, I got paid already" he said waving his paw in rejection. "Miss Acorn took care of it"

"Right. Well, I'm tipping you so you better take it" I said pushing a twenty dollar bill in his paws.

"Much appreciated man. Oh, and welcome to New Haven" he gruffed out before leaving me alone.

I walked the empty space and stood by the large window, putting an arm above my head as I leaned against the slightly smudged glass. The small city was similar to what I was used to, but there were so many unfamiliar faces that it made me uncomfortable. Especially the silver faced-blue eyed fox that was holding Amy a little too close for comfort.

Oh, he wasn't fooling me, a fox; wannabe hedgehog? Pathetic.

Just as the thought ran through my mind my phone began to ring. Without checking the ID, I put it to my ear, hearing the grinding and screeching of machinery in the background.

"Hey! You got over okay?" a slightly maturing voice asked on the other line.

"Yeah, I just settled in" I smiled hearing my little brother's voice.

"So did you see her or what?" he asked.

I chuckled, always getting to the point huh?

"Yeah, Yeah I did." I smiled, remembering her shocked expression at the sight of me.

"So did you tell her?"

"No, I couldn't, there was…a setback of some sort"

"Setback, we can't afford setbacks Sonic"

"Yeah, I know that Tails, but….this was different; she was different"

"You expected her to run into your arms saying how much she missed you after five years?" he said sarcastically.

"Well, no. But I wasn't expecting a _boyfriend_ either" I sighed.

He was quiet for a while, the machines quit making noise and I heard some shuffling around the shop.

"A boyfriend?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, and he's faking his species; the guy is a fox trying to pass as a hedgehog" I laughed bitterly.

"Weird. You sure you weren't a little jealous there?" he asked smugly.

"Shut it. Don't forget to send me the information about the school, I need to be enrolled by tomorrow"

"Will do" he laughed. "And Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"No more setbacks; she needs to know" he said seriously before hanging up.

I know that already" I said into the empty phone.

 **X**

 **Amy**

Its Friday. Thank. God.

I don't think I could have tackled an entire week of this hell they call high school after yesterday's events. Shade came to pick me up as usual, and we jammed to the radio stations music selections of the day before pulling into school. He dropped me off near the front and he continued his route towards the parking lot. His class was on the opposite side of the school today, so he would drop me off here, and we'd see each other during lunch.

"Amy!" I heard a voice say.

I turned around and smiled at the purple cat bounding towards me. She enveloped me in a hug and I hugged her back with equal affection.

"Heya Blaze" I said giving the cat a hug

"It's Friday baby!" she grinned

"Yeah I noticed" I said with a playful eye roll.

"You gonna come to Clovers "Pre-Fall Formal Party?" She asked with hopeful eyes. We started towards the school steps and I shrugged.

"I'm not really sure…" I hesitated

Clover Leif was by far the most popular girl here at Haven High. Her dad owned at least a billion companies nationwide and she was the idol of the entire school and tabloids. Despite her fame and fortune; she wasn't a snob like most rich kids you'd know about. And she and I were very close friends.

"Oh come on hun it would be fun" Clover said suddenly appearing before us. Blaze hissed at being frightened, making us giggle at her reflexes.

"Stop doing that, God!" she hissed.

"But it's so much fun to see you in action" Clover said sweetly. "And your coming Mimi" she said pointing a manicured nail at me, a playful pout on her red-painted lips. Clover was a curvy, green hedgehog with a spikey attitude to match her prickled quills. She was one of a kind because she could produce extra spines through her hair, and no matter how many times you cut it, it grows back within seconds.

So don't make her mad.

"It's not my style you guys, plus the girls that come are just…..crazy." I said with a shy smile

A gurgling sound was heard before a bright pink flower bloomed at the end of Clover pony-tail revealing her fly trap flora.

"Ah, forgot to feed him" she muttered to herself, digging through her designer hand back and feeding the plant a dead rat.

Remember; she's not like most rich kids.

"That thing will forever be scary" Blaze shivered beside me.

"No kidding" I agreed, with my sweat dropped.

"Oh, come on he's harmless…when he isn't hungry." She laughed awkwardly.

Only Blaze and I knew about Flora. He was a mystery to Clover and she had been keeping it a secret from everyone; including her parents. She petted her hair, which looked as if she was just grooming herself, but I could hear Flora purring happily at the contact. He would curl up after being content and would look as if he was just an amazing curl at the end of her long hair.

"I'll think about it" I smiled at her.

She raised her head and smiled broadly at me. "That means yes!" she said before hugging me.

"Meils can never say no to us, you know that" Blaze smirked, linking arms with me.

"I spoil you guys" I snickered, heading through the doors with both of them at my side. What greeted us was totally unexpected. A group of girls and guys alike were crowding the front office, phones out , trying to get a glimpse of what's inside.

"What's this all about?" I asked aloud to the girls beside me.

"Yeah, don't they know that Clo, is right here?" she joked.

"Oh, ha ha." Clover laughed dryly. "Haven't you guys heard?" she asked

We both looked at her dumbly and her sweat dropped. "Seriously?"

She sighed and motioned towards the office. "There's a new guy here, and he's pretty hot" she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, who is he?" Blaze asked.

The moment those words left her lips, my stomach churned when I caught a sight of his blue quills pushing through the crowd.

"No…" I said in disbelief.

"Sonic the Hedgehog" Clover said as he came into view, his eyes locked with mine. He gave me a sheepish smile, his hand at the back of his head before he was swallowed by the mass of screaming students once again.

I ducked around the crowd before anyone could notice me and Blaze and Clover rushed behind me. I turned the corner into the girl's bathroom and panted, looking at myself in the mirror.

Did I look okay? Was my hair okay? Why is he even here?!

"Okay what was that?" Blaze asked with her face full of concern.

"That is…the fastest…I….have ever…seen you…run" Clo panted leaning against the sink.

"I can't believe he's here" I murmured

"Yeah, neither can I" Blaze scoffed; why would he come here to go to high school? He's a superhero for God's sake!"

"He's just a hero B; he doesn't have a costume or anything" Clo said rolling her eyes.

"Not all superheroes wear capes" Blaze winked making me laugh a little.

"I thought you'd be happy to see a former teammate Mimi" Clo said in confusion.

"Not when he's the one responsible for a broken heart" I sighed.

"Ooh, superhero drama…." Blazed cooed.

"Which you are spilling right no-"

 **ALL STUDENT PLEASE ATTEND YOUR CLASSES IMMIDIATELY! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR IN MY HALLS! I REPEAT! ALL STUDENTS PLEASE ATTEND TO YOUR CLASSES IMMIDIATELY!**

"At lunch" she corrected, grabbing my arm, pulling me towards our first period of the day, with Blaze close behind.

 **Sonic**

After finally enrolling, I picked up my backpack from the plastic chair beside me and thanked the secretary. I faced the crowded doors and my sweat dropped.

I wasn't expecting this much of a crowd. I thought.

I pushed through the doors, and the many screaming and yelling students before me. Asking for my autograph or touching my clothes. There were two security officers at my side, helping me to get through, barking at the students to stand back.

I really hate crowds. I growled inwardly.

After finally getting past them, my ears immediately picked out her voice from amongst the crowd.

 _"No…"_ she barely breathed.

I snapped my head in her direction and the feeling came back. As if there were a bunch of tiny needled pricking at my skin at the sight of her. She was wearing an emerald green dress that hugged her at the waist before flaring right above her knees. Her long legs were covered with thigh-high black stockings and she wore matching shoes. Her long quilled hair had been let down accessorized with a green headband.

"Ames" I breathed.

She shook her head, her eyes quickly averting my own before she dashed; the exact same time the crowd swallowed me whole again. I took not of the girls next to her; one was a purple cat, the other a green….I don't know what…porcupine?

 _Damnit…_

 **X**

"I seriously can't find my way around here" I muttered to myself. I glanced around the hallways and a breath of relief washed over me when I saw my class that matched the directions on my schedule. I knocked before opening the door, hearing a few gasps of excitement from my classmates. I took note of the teacher; she was a large purple bird, donning bright red glasses on her beak; her hair had been twisted in different directions and she wore a lazy smile.

"Mr. Hedgehog come right in" The teacher said in her nasal voice.

"Thanks teach" I said giving her a smile of my own, earning a few squeals from the females of the classroom.

I glanced aside to offer a wink; making them go crazy; when a certain hedgehog looked up and her jade eyes stared at me, with disgust before rolling them at me. My sweat dropped from embarrassment and surprise.

 _Ames…is in my class?!_ I glanced at the paper in my hand once more but the teacher snatched it from me, read it, and signed off on it then gave it back to me.

 _Crap._

"Well then no introductions have to be made" she laughed quietly. "But, it is school policy. Class this is.-"

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" they all hollered.

"Yes. Well, Mr. Hedgehog will be joining us for the rest of his senior year so treat him like a normal student; and make him feel welcome."

The class exploded into applause and I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"Now then, let's get you to your new seat hm?" she said politely. I nodded and followed her through the small spaces between the student's desks, claiming high fives and sighing girls, fixing their hair as frantically as possible.

The teacher stopped at a desk and I could hear a low, aggravated, growl. Ames was glaring daggers at me and then at the empty seat beside her. I flashed a grin and sat next to her, Amy opened her mouth to object, but the teacher beat her to it.

"This will be your seat for the rest of the year." She said simply "I had a student removed from my class because of his poor grades; now Miss Rose, you have a new neighbor don't you lucky?" she tittered.

Amy groaned and allowed her head to plummet onto the science lab table letting out a groan.

"Someone's happy to see me" I said with a laugh.

"Just the opposite" she hissed and glared out the window.

I could tell this would be hard, but I had to convince her that I missed her. As the teacher taught her lesson, I took the chance to really look at Amy. She really grew, it looked like she let her quils grow out a bit longer past her shoulders and she wasn't wearing the red dress she usually did, nor yesterday. Her jade eyes looked focused and wise in a cool way, her cheek bones stood out making her look adorable.

 _Not that she wasn't before_. I chuckled to myself

"What's so funny?" I heard her say.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking on something." I said with a small smile directed at her.

"Well keep your thoughts to yourself" she said in disgust and turned back to her book.

 _Damn girl…_

X

When the bell rang she got up faster than I had expected her to.

"Amy!" I called out

She ignored me completely, heading out into the hallway. I was swarmed by student soon after she left, shaking hands and accepting 'thank you". I politely shrugged them off and zipped past the classroom door in time to see her running into the silver fox's arms.

"Woah, there you okay pinkie?" he asked looking at her.

"Fine. I'm just getting hungry"

"Well, lunch isn't too far off, just have to bear another period" he said kissing the top of her head.

I clenched my fist in annoyance. Can't she tell that he's faking his species?! Nothing grinds my gears more than someone pretending to be something their not-

I felt a tap on my shoulder; interrupting my thoughts. These fans were really starting to get on my last nerve. I turned to face them but no words left my mouth at the sight of her.

"Hey Blue" she smiled shyly, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Welcome to Haven High"

 **X**

 **Amy**

"What you hungry for pinkie?" Shade asked me

"I dunno, pizza I guess?" I shrugged looking down at my schedule, _Chem was going to be even more of a pain in the ass_. I said to myself.

"Pizza it is" I heard Shade say.

"Mhm" I said swinging our arms together

"You okay babe? Ever since that blue hedgehog came you've been acting weird, is it still haunting you?" he asked worriedly.

"It's been haunting me since my move; I'm not even sure I'm ready to talk to him at all." I admitted accepting my pizza while shade got his as well. "His visit made a lot of bad feelings come back" I sighed.

Shade looked at me worriedly and wrapped one arm around me and kissed the top pf my head. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it" he said in my hair.

I blushed deeply, I really loved him.

"Maybe you can do something this weekend, I dunno. I would take you to the hospital with me but that's pretty depressing too…" he sighed.

"Seeing your Grandma Is always a pleasure for me Shade" I giggled.

Shades grandmother has been in the hospital for over a month now; she the only family member I've met, and the only one he talks about. She's been ill for a while and the doctors are saying it's not looking too good. Shade however, has faith she's gonna pull through.

 _"Like she always does_." Were his words.

"Well she feels the same; I'm just not sure about her _trying_ to show you my baby pictures"

I giggled. "I don't get why you don't want me to. You're her only grand kid, she's just proud to show you off…I know I am" I smirked.

"Oh, I _know_ " he returned my smirk; only cockier.

We sat at our usual table where the girls were just going on and on about our party tonight.

"What we chatting bout?" Shade asked as he slipped in the bench; me next to him.

"My party!" Clo said in aggravation.

"Woah, chill" Shade said with his sweat dropped.

"Don't mind her, she just going through a pop. Girl crisis" Blaze said rolling her eyes.

"About what?" I asked in confusion. "Your party is like the highlight of the school right now"

"Not when **_he's_** here!" she raged, pointing behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to find Sonic walking in and glued to his side was none other than Fiona the Fox. A large group of students swarmed them, and I caught him holding on to her shoulder, bringing her in close. I felt my blood boil at the sight of it, and snapped my attention back to Clover. She was fuming, and I could hear Flora growling loudly.

"Clo, you need to chill, right now" Blaze hissed at her.

"No matter who I talk to! "What party?" "Oh, was that tonight?" "Haven't you seen Sonic? Are you guys close?'" she growled.

"Clo" I whispered harshly.

"He's pissing me off!" she yelled.

"Clo!" I barked.

She snapped her head towards my direction and her posture relaxed somewhat, her face started to loosen and she plopped down in her seat.

"Sorry" she muttered.

A few eyes were on our table and I already started to feel uncomfortable. Shade wrapped his arm around my waist an offered a motivational smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You should get angry more often babe" a voice interrupted.

We all glanced up and groaned. Clo released a sigh and removed the arm around her shoulders. "What do you want now Brody?"

"Just letting you know that **_I_** still remember about your party" he said proudly

"Of course you would blockhead" Shade chuckled at his best pal.

Brody was a blonde bird with the most adorably blue eyes. He was Shade's best friend and teammate on the school's soccer team. Along With Clover, they made this table the popular table _x2_. Since the other table across from us belonged to the basketball and cheer-leading team.

Another guy joined us, pounding both boy's fists before sitting down. He winked at Blaze that made her groan and everyone else laugh.

"I don't get it, why is Shade the only lucky guy at this table?" Arty complained.

Arty the hedgehog was a half black- half silver hedgehog. His top half being black and his bottom half, fading into silver. Not many people knew about it since he always wore long jeans; but our group found out after he got really drunk and decided to take his pants off and ran around our hangout half naked.

"Hey, it wasn't easy snagging this Rose, she had a lot of thorns put up before I got to her" he said before kissing my cheek.

"Awww!" Clo and Blaze chorused; making me blush like mad.

"Lines man" Brody muttered trying to write it down.

"Dude that was an Amy line, you can't use **_that_** again" Arty said in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah your right" Brody laughed in embarrassment.

We all shared a laugh and continued through or meal; ignoring the noise around us. I was so lucky to meet these guys and I couldn't ask for more from them. Ur care-free lunch was soon spoiled when the entire cafeteria got quiet.

"Can we sit?" I heard his voice ask

We glanced upwards to see Sonic and Fiona standing there completely relaxed. The entire cafeteria was watching us in both awe and envy waiting on our answer.

"The table is practically full man" Shade aid in a low voice so that only we could hear.

"Can't you squeeze us in? Show some hospitality for our newest member at Haven High?" Fiona asked him in a sick-sweet way loud enough so that **_everyone_** could hear her.

Shade tensed and I squeezed his hand.

"Well, it **_is_** a Free Country" I smiled as cold as I possibly could. I felt Sonics stare, but chose to ignore it. The cafeteria became noisy again after my response.

Shade nuzzled my neck making me smile a little. Thanking me for saving him was my guess.

Sonic found his way to the opposite side of the cafeteria table with Fiona right behind him, sitting directly across from me, **_GREAT!_**

He leaned in into Fiona's ear, watching me intently as he spoke; Fiona was beaming like a freaking light bulb and smiled at whatever he was saying.

"Sorry to just drop in on you like this" he spoke.

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or the entire table. Fiona smiled at him supportively.

"I don't really know anyone here other than Fiona, and well you too Amy" he smiled warmly.

"Woah what?! Brody asked in surprise "You know Jade?" he asked

"Jade?" Sonic chuckled.

"Her eyes man. She has so many nicknames I had to make one up too" he shrugged.

"Creative" Fiona snorted.

"Thank you" Brody smiled in triumph not receiving her insult.

"Anyways. Brody Amy was a former member of the Sonic Team, didn't you know?" Clo asked.

"What?!" Arty and Brody said in union.

I blushed.

"You were a kick-ass girl apart of a kick-ass team?!" Arty asked aloud. "Why the heck did you come here then?"

"Her dad you dumb-ass" Blaze groaned.

"Ooooohhh.." the chorused.

"Yeah.,, you were supposed to spill the beans remember?" Blaze asked, her tail swishing in anticipation.

"The other jelly beans can wait till tonight though"Clo winked at me.

"Tonight? Are you talking about Sonics party?" Fiona asked with a wicked smile.

"What?" Clo asked harshly.

"Oh, you don't know?" she asked innocently. "I thought everyone knew…" she tusked.

I could literally feel Clo's anger right about now….

Sonic looked at me in surprise, then at Fiona, and his sweat dropped at the sight of Clo.

"A-Am I missing something?" he asked awkwardly.

" Yeah, your missing the fact that I'm having an annual party tonight, and you decide to just show up and ruin my life!" she yelled at him.

"Clo!" our crew whisper-yelled.

"I'm calm, I'm tooottalllyyy callllmmm" she laughed, grabbing her things. "I need to go let of some steam before I get contained" she laughed aloud, speed walking towards the exit.

"I better go calm her down" I said to the table, gathering my things to leave.

"Baby don't leave me" Shade pouted; making me giggle.

"Do you have to be such a wuss about it?" Sonic yawned.

Everyone froze, But I snapped. I've had just about enough of this Grade A bullshit.

I shot up to my feet and glared at the surprised blue hedgehog

"It's called being a boyfriend Hedgehog! And if you didn't notice, you just hurt my friend's feelings and not a single apology came out of your freaking mouth!" I hissed. I slung my bag over my shoulder and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Babe" he called.

Amy!" I heard Blaze call afterwards.

I didn't stop. I kept my head down and tears were falling from my face. Who was he to come here with no warning, not a word after what he did, and embarrass my boyfriend and best friend like that?!

"Babe" his hands wrapped around my wait hugging me from behind. I instantly melted in his arms and felt a sense of comfort right then and there, then a sense of guilt.

"Am I making you look bad?" I choked out.

He stiffened and turned me around. "Making me look bad?" he asked in surprise

"He said that you're a wuss" I said looking at the floor.

He sighed, lifted my chin with his thumb and index finger, his soft lips met mine in a short sweet kiss and parted looking me dead in the eye.

"He's jealous that I can be a baby around my babyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" he said in a funny tone.

I giggled.

"Get a room" Blaze giggled, and I rolled my eyes.

"No you're not making me look bad babe, you made my cool bar go to space if anything." He said hugging me again. "Everybody knows you make me happy, and I'm not ashamed to show it, got it?" he asked nibbling my ear.

I giggled and nodded. "Thanks babe" I sad burying my face in his chest.

"Go get Clover, The guys and I will hold down the fort" he smiled.

"I owe you one" I said tiptoeing to kiss his cheek.

"Oh, is it over? Can I look now?" Blaze asked showing up from around the corner.

"I know you were watching you sneaky Cat. Let's go get Clo" I laughed grabbing her hand as we raced through the hallway together.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What Did i tell ya? hehe. Don't forget to reveiw guys! I'd love to hear from you about what you think! And How do you like my new characters? Do i hear any Ships? Let MEH know! See you lovely people next chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Four: Sleepovers and Him**

"Gee you save a girl and you get pounded as a reward" his voice said

"I was going to hit **_him_** but u interrupted so you took his blow" I said leaning on my trusted hammer.

"Guess I deserved it" Sonic said standing up. "We need to talk"


	4. 4-Sleepovers and Him

**Chapter 4- Sleepovers and Him**

 **Sonic**

After Amy ran after her friend; named Clover the Hedgehog, her…boyfriend gave me a nasty look.

"I don't know what your deal is, but leave Amy out of it" he growled.

"Whoa, don't get so territorial man" I smirked "You wouldn't want to ruffle your tail would you?"

"What? How'd you know about-Oof!" The blonde bird coughed.

The hedgehog beside him had elbowed his friend in the ribs making him cry out. "The heck was that for-oh" he said before taking a nervous glance towards Shade.

Fiona scoffed, rolling her eyes at the fox. _So these two have some history then…_

"Keep your tongue Hedgehog" the fox growled. "Stay away from my girlfriend; and me" he said before grabbing his things, leaving the table.

 _So, these two know he's a fake too huh? I wonder if those girls that were with Amy-_

"What's your deal?!" the Hedgehog named Arty growled at me.

"My deal?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"He may be talking about your part Sonic" she said popping her chewing gum, making me cringe.

"You made Clo upset, man not cool" Broody commented, cracking his knuckles. "I may be a fan but no one makes Clo annoyed other than me" he said proudly, jabbing a thumb into his chest.

"Beautiful Speech" Fiona clapped sarcastically

"Thank You" he grinned proudly.

"This party she was supposed to have…tell me more about it" I said intrigued.

 **X**

 **Amy**

"Mom! Did you touch my sleeping bag?!" I yelled looking through my closet for the millionth time.

"It's here on the table sweetie" she yelled back

"Thanks mom" I hollered back, picking up my FurPhone. I had two texts; one was from Shade the other from Clo.

 ****Clo****

 **xx** Thanks for today Mimi, I don't know what I'd do without you and Kitty **xx**

 **XX** don't mention it **XX**

 ****Babe****

 **xx** Have fun at your sleepover okay? I'll tell Ma you said hey **xx**

 **XX** Tell her I love her too **XX**

xx what about me? xx

 **XX** Stop being greedy; but you know I love you too **XX**

 **XX** Yeah, I know _that_ for sure; kisses speak a million words ;) **xx**

"Well don't you look pretty" I heard my dad say.

I turned around and smiled at his figure leaning casually against my door. "Thanks Dad, but it's basically pajamas"

"Still cute" he shrugged, coming in, taking a set on my bed. "I think you're a great friend as well"

"You think? Clo was pretty beaten up when she decided to cancel her party all together, so she needs some TLC by her BFF's" I said pocketing my phone.

Dad looked at me with his sweat dropped and I laughed.

"She needs come company from her best friends" I explained.

"Right, that's a good point" he chuckled. "And about-er Sonic…" he sighed.

"I'm not even going there dad" I huffed.

"I figured. But he may be-trying...to tell you something important." He said nervously

"Like what? An apology?" I scoffed. "I don't even want to hear it" I finished packing my overnight bag, taking a seat next to him. "If I hang around him, all I'm going to get is unnecessary attention and god knows high school can make a good reputation go bad in a matter of days. I don't want to be seen as a confused high school girl who keeps fawning over him like some love sick puppy; I'll be humiliated… ** _AGAIN;_** and how would that look for you? God, I can't even imagine moving again..."

"Amelia…relax" he chuckled, enveloping me into a warm hug.

I released a breath and took a much needed lungful in. "Thanks"

"Just so you know; although I had to remove you two from the public...I saw how unhappy you were- I couldn't stand it"

"I know, and you rock for that" I smiled.

"And I also know you just wanted to give me and your mother some alone time" he said attacking me with tickles.

My laughter echoed through the house, meshing with his own. A knock came at the door and my mother stared at us with an arched brow, hands on her curved hips.

"It's like I'm raising two kids" she sighed shaking her head.

"You love your kids though" I grinned.

"Very much so" she giggled.

A loud horn broke our bonding moment and I wiggled out of dads arm to run to the window. I saw Blaze sticking her head out of her car grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's Go chiqua!" she hollered.

"That's Blaze, gotta run" I said snatching up my bag planting a quick kiss on my parents cheeks. "Love you guys!" I yelled after running down the stairs.

"Be safe Amelia!" they both hollered back.

As I grabbed my spare keys they both came downstairs to see me off. I slipped into Blaze's lilac colored car and strapped myself in.

"Hey Mr. Rose!" Blaze hollered from her opened window. "Welcome home!" she grinned waving her hand.

"Hey there Blaze; nice to see you again." he smiled sheepishly

She closed her window and gave me a hug. "Hey Amy" she said happily.

"You're in a good mood" I smirked, eying her suspiciously.

"Well yeah, if you haven't noticed… I got my car back" she grinned

"How could I miss it with this kind of paint job?" I said arching a brow as she backed out of my driveway.

"This is normal; at least you know who's in it. I don't want anyone thinking I'm some crazy driver"

My sweat dropped at her comment and she hissed at me.

"What? All I was gonna say was try not to blow your chances at getting it back again." I shrugged; throwing my overnight bag towards the backseat.

"The cops were overreacting" she huffed backing out of my driveway.

"Blaze you bit one of them for Christs sake" I said sheepishly

"He touched my ass" she argued

"That's what they do to pat you down to see if you had anything to make u high" I said

"Well I didn't like the old dude doing it. I wouldn't've bit the guy if it was the hot rookie "patting my ass" she licked her lips "Damn he was fine."

"You need help Minna" I said face palming myself

She snickered " You worry too much Amy" she said laughing

It didn't take long to arrive at Clo's house,

"Let's go, I just bought three mini cartons of ice cream!" Blaze said after we grabbed our things, giving her keys to the mansion's valet.

I rolled my eyes at her 'cat walk'. Blaze always believed she was the one who owned the place; yes she does have a spare key card…but so do I. We've been to Clo's Off-White mansion with Gold trimmings often enough to call it our second home.

Blaze calls it her sanctuary since she lives in a run-down apartment by herself. I slung my back over my shoulder and greeted the few butlers who were busting about to hold our things and I politely refused the offer.

Blaze however….

"Of Course Andrew, and I'll love a sparkling soda please" she said in a snotty tone making both the butler and I chuckle.

" ' Sup Andy?" I said giving the young butler a fist bump.

The Chocolate Brown Hedgehog was dressed in the classic black and white three piece suit; his usual unruly hair he wore proudly to school, was slicked back completely, giving you a better look at his pale green eyes and toothy grin. The Ausie was one of the most talented hacker in the entire school and other hidden talents…

"Nothing much, just enjoying being paid for holding shit" he chuckled beside me as we followed Blaze inside.

"You like the new job then?" I asked as we entered the massive entry way.

"Hell, I love this place! Aside for the polite speaking; it's pretty awesome. Can't thank you enough for the suggestion Mellie" his thick Australian accent spilled out.

"Any time" I smiled brightly.

"Clo should be in her room, she's been bummed ever since she came home" he said with a sigh.

I glanced around at all the decorations being torn down; maids in their uniforms were running about, trying to erase that there ever was a pre-ball taking place.

 _Damn that cocky Hedgehog._ I growled inwardly.

"Here ya are" he said as we came across a mint green door with dark green vines and roses painted all around it.

"Thank You Andrew, your dismissed" Blaze said taking back her two bags.

We both rolled our eyes at her before he parted, giving us a polite bow that was a part of his code. It was nice seeing both sides of him at once.

We barged in without knocking just before a large vase was flung our way, making us jump out of the way. Blaze took off on all fours and arched her back and hissed after impact while I ducked and rolled; summoning my hammer in a battle stance.

"Help!" Clo cried.

"What the…" Blaze and I said in horror.

Clo panted like she had run a marathon, and by the looks of her room. She DESTROYED a ton of things…and Flora was freely helping her.

We rushed over to her enveloping her in a hug, making her break down completely.

Clover was an only child, so of course she was used to getting her own way. However, that would be the case if her parents were ever around. The only time she gets to see them, is for certain holidays; and those aren't even promised. There was a time I invited her over for Christmas because both parents took a last minute flight to have their own Christmas vacation; forgetting their daughter completely. Don't worry though, they apologized with a brand new car she hardly drives.

"I was forgotten" she sobbed "Completely and utterly forgotten"

"Clo, those people don't care about you; we do and we didn't forget you" Blaze assure her.

I nodded in agreement. "Beside, we have ice cream all to ourselves"

She glanced up at the both of us and sniffed. "Rocky Road?"

Blaze and I exchanged smug looks before nodding, making her beam.

Tree hours of stuffing our face with junk, braiding each other's hair and we were already beginning to completely relax in the comfort of Clo's bed. Blaze was curled up into a purple ball at my feet and Clo made herself comfortable on my stomach while I stuffed pillows behind my back, engrossed in the television.

An annoying shrill of a phone went of but no one moved. Seconds after it stopped the sound came again.

"Clo is that your phone?" Blaze hissed in annoyance.

"Dunno, don't care" she said stuffing her face with popcorn. "I'm definitely trying that jump kick on Broody" she mumbled.

A knock came at the door a few minutes after the phone stopped rinign.

"Come in" We all said before giggling.

It was Andy.

"What is it Drew?" Clo asked casually.

"Uh, there's a Broddy the Bird here to see you?" Andy said with his sweat dropped.

We all groaned in union before the large blonde bird came bowling in.

"Guys! You're not gonna believe this!" he aid standing directly in front of the television.

"And a-"Andy began

The light suddenly came on making us all hiss in pain.

"Sonic's throwing a party nearby!" Arty said out of breath.

"I think we know that already" Blaze said rolling her eyes.

"No! you don't get it! His theme is Pre-Fall Formal Party" he continued.

"Oh great, now he stole the name too?" Clo said in a bored tone.

"No!" the both yelled. "He threw you party in your honor with him being the special guest! He made you look AWESOME!"

"He made it seem as though you knew he was coming all along and that you were throwing him a welcome to New Haven Party along with your annual Fall Formal"

"What?!" we all said in union.

The two guys were beaming like brand new light bulbs and the girls and I exchanged exiting glances.

"Are you serious right now?" Clo whispered.

"We are" Brody nodded with a smile on his face.

It warmed my heart to see his reaction to Clo's excitement. Right then she rocketed off the bed and slammed into Brody's arms making his cheeks flare red.

"Thank You" she sniffed, holding on to him firmly.

Body coughed and slowly wrapped his arms around her making the room burst into a fit of "aww's"

Clo removed herself from his grip; giving him one last smile before turning back to us.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?! Let's go!"

"Clo…pijamas?" I smiled with humor.

"Right! Shoo you two." She said shooing all three boys out the door, speeding towards her bathroom.

X

"Mimi, it won't feel right if you're not there" Clo complained parking her car.

The club that the party was stationed at was…very well decorated.

Especially for him….

"Mimi"

"What? Oh! I mean I don't feel like going to a party right now and…besides I didn't have any clothes like Blaze did" I rolled my eyes.

"You have to be prepared for anything" she purred.

A firm knock on the window made my ears twitch and my attention ws turned to a grinning Brody. He opened Clo's door and she rolled her eyes and stepped out, and I saw that smile…oh yes I idid.

I stepped out along with the others, and I could feel the ground puling beneath my feet from the music inside.

"Definitely not my kind of…'ball'" I laughed awkwardly.

"Aw Jade, you sure?" Brody frowned.

"Posotive. You guys need to have fun, and keep an eye on the party cat will you Arty?"

"Don't have to tell me twice" he smiled, licking his lips at Blaze's attire.

Blaze was wearing long, white jeans, a red bra-like top that showed off her flat stomach accompanied with a purple open-jacket.

"And you." I said hugging Clo. "Need to have the most fun of all"" I smiled.

She waved me off before grinning from ear to ear and I could see the excitement dancing in her eyes.

"You sure I still can't convince you to come?"

"Im still in jammies, no way am I going in there, I'll just stop by the hospital to check up on Shade" I shrugged.

"Alrighty then, get back safely; I know I should've called Andew-"

"Clo! Go have fun" I laughed pushing her towards Brodie's open hand.

"Fine Fine. Love you. Be safe"

"I should be telling you that party animal"

"Enough chit chat let's go!"

"She's had too many glasses of champagne before we left…" I explained to the guys.

"Right…" they said with their sweat dropped; Arty hot in Blazes trail.

X

"Damnit to hell!" I growled.

I slammed Clo's door, not caring if I damaged it since I practically damaged the damn thing already.

When Shade wasn't answering his cell, I got worried and decided to speed while texting; smart I know. I swiveled after almost colliding with a minivan that blared their horn at me making me swerve into a lamppost, causing it to fall and crash into the front of the car; damaging my phone and bruising me in different places.

"Great, destroyed car, messed up phone, minivan is gone" I grumbled. I felt a warm substance drip from my temple and I used y gloved hand to wipe it off and I groaned after looking at my stained hand.

"Annnndd im bleeding. Wonderful."

"Now that's unfortunate" a familiar voice chuckled.

I snapped my head into the direction of the voice and growled. "What do you want Fiona?"

"Me? Nothing. You on the other hand look like your in some deep trouble."

"What are you even doing on this side of town? And where the heck did you come from?" I said folding my arms.

"None of your business really" she shrugged.

"Oh, then I'm none of your business, keep stepping" I spat.

"Ouch, that one touched me…right there" she said dramatically touching her heart.

"As if you had a heart to hurt"

"Very true" she smiled smugly holding up her hands. "Lets get to the point her kid" she said with a smile, holding a stance.

"Your picking a fight with a unarmed innocent teen?" I asked in a bored tone. "Don't you have a party to go to?"

"Why go to a distraction when I have work to do?" she said before lunging at me.

I ducked before getting into a battle stance myself, summoning my hammer.

"Unarmed" she laughed.

"You attacked, im just defending myself" I smirked, standing from my crouch. "Unless you want to be on the defensive side? Because I can change that pretty quickly"

That ticked her off. She bared her fangs at me and rushed me again and I gave her my all with my hammer,making my arms burn at the heavy sensation of the swing and the satisfaction of hitting her square in the face. My hammer flw with her; since I haven't used it often, let alone give a swing like that.

She laid unconscious on the ground and I bent over, to hold my knees and pant.

"Man Im out of shape."

"Sorry I'm late a deep voice said from behind me. Before I could look around, I felt a sharp pain at the side on my face, throwing me against the battered car. I coughed harshly, making my chest burn and blood drip from my lips. I brushed it off and glanced up at my attacker.

He was just standing there, his face was blurry but seemed familiar. His bright amber orbswere full of regret and shock as if he couldn't believe he just hit me.

"What, you wanna apologize now?" I laughed bitterly. " Your not forgiven" I growled, summoning my hammer once again.

"Whoa, t-take it easy " he said taking a few steps backwards.

"Yeah say that to my face dick!" I yelled arching back for a swing.

As pulled vigorously in my hammer, once again feeling the strong yank at my muscles, a gust of wind passed me viciously just then, I felt a pair of hands, suddenly holding me against another body, one hand gentle on my back; yet I felt the sharp slap from its speed of contact; and another under the crook of my legs holding me securely.

And I was quickly removed from my target/attacker with no effort.

As soon as my feet touched the ground again I swung with all that I had and was satisfied with the grunt that came from my hammers victim.

"gee you save a girl and you get pounded as a reward" his voice said

"I was going to hit him but u interrupted so you took the blow" I said leaning on my trusted hammer.

"Guess I deserved it" Sonic said standing up.

"Right" I huffed leaning against my trusted hammer.

He was wearing loose black shorts that matched his shoes that had a sliver buckle and he wore a emerald Green shirt with a white undershirt beneath it; matching his eyes perfectly.

"We need to talk" he sighed.

"Thanks for saving me" I breathed out instead.

"Anytime...Ames-"

"I don't want to talk Hedgehog" I said firmly.

"But I do. Ames look, I'm sorry for dropping in like this, I'm sorry for messing up your friends party. I didn't know-Fiona thought it was-Arg!"

I glanced at him pacing and a small smile crept up my face at the sight of him so flustered.

 _Feel my pain_

"Ames I'm just-not good at this whole apology thing and...God just!-"

He grabbed me roughly at my arm and yanked me into his arms, enveloping me in everything Sonic.

"S-Sonic...?"

"Just...just a little longer"

"I'm not comfortable..."

He sighed and allowed me to breathe. I watched him from behind my bangs and he was scratching the back of his neck, his muzzle turning a slight pink.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked rubbing my shoulders for warmth.

"The park" he said after draping my shoulders with his green shirt.

"Its pretty at night" I said quickly trying to hide my blush at his gesture.

I marveled at the midnight black lake, and the moons reflection shimmering against the water. The light breeze blew on the grass and it looked picture perfect.

"Yeah" he said

I glanced over to see a small smile on his face as he stared at the lake, I felt blood rising in my cheeks and a _ba-thump_ in my chest. I quickly looked away.

 _You just forgot how his smile looked_ , _that's all_. I thought to myself.

"Ames?" he asked amusingly

"Yeah?!" I said clearly frightened

"Whys' your face red?" he snickered

"S-So is yours!" I accused lamely.

"I have a pretty good reason why it's red" he coughed.

"Let's hear it then your hormones raging? Did you get kicked out of your own party?"

"You're here..." he smirked.

 _Damn H_ i _m. Damn him to the bloody pits of hell._

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" I asked curiously

"Here as in...right here right now?" he asked making himself comfortable on the grass.

"Yes-No, i meant- How did you know i was there?" I asked carefully sitting beside him, a few inches apart for safety.

"I saw Fiona slip out as soon as your friends came in." he sighed. "I knew I couldn't trust her, but I never knew she would come after you like that...is that-normal for you guys?" he asked with his sweat dropped.

"Your asking if its normal that me and Fiona were at each others throats?" I scoffed, lifting a brow.

"Good Point" he chuckled.

"Seriously though. No. She's just been a pain in my ass ever since I moved here. Shade mentioned them being a _thing_ one time but-Shit! Shade!" I panicked, scrambling to my feet. "Dammit my phones busted! And So is Clo;s car!"

"And so are you" he said worriedly looking at my bruises for the first time,

I yanked my hand away and glared at him. "I'm fine, I need to call Shade and Clo. Give me your phone" i said reaching my hand out to him.

Sonic gave me a worried expression before handing me his Phone and i stared at it in confusion.

"What the heck is this?"

"My phone?"

"No, the brand, the shape...everything's so...weird"

"Oh, Tails designed it. It was a birthday gift for Cream; he launched a new kind of phone in honor of Cheese's death" he smiled warmly.

"Cheese...died?"

"Yeah...poor fella got snatched into an Egg-trap before it exploded." he said softly, his ears drooping.

"And i wasn't there for her..." I sniffed. "I wasn't there for Cream..God I miss her."

"So does she. We all do." he smiled sadly. "Stop holding back would ya?" he said pulling me into his chest.

I cried, I swear to you I cried like the cry-baby I am. I took two handfuls of Sonic's shirt and bawled like a baby. It hurt...it freaking hurt...I calmed down a bit and noticed where I was, in _his_ chest, wrapped in _his_ arms. And he was soothing me..his fur was soft to the touch, my hands somehow ended up at the hem of his jeans and his soft fur was brushing my fingers lightly, he smelled...like alcohol, party...drinking...girls...shit Fiona. I quickly removed myself and scurried inches away from him. His eyes widened but a small smile was on his lips.

"You okay?" he asked chuckling

"Y-yeah just got too close too fast" I blushed looking away

He chuckled again.

"You said something about Fiona leaving the party after my friends left...Did you see the guy who was with her. He's about your height...maybe a little taller...and grey-ish fur, like..."

"Like your boyfriend?" he said in a bored tone.

"Yes! Shade! Shit why do I keep forgetting to call him?!" i powered the phone to life and was surprised to see no pass-code.

"No pass-code?" i asked while looking for the dial pad.

"It's fingerprint recognition. Only the members of **_The Sonic Team_** have access to it."

"Welcome Rose" the small Chao avatar appeared on the screen

This...is cool, I've _got_ to have one" I said looking at the details of the phone.

"I'll ring Tails about it?" he chuckled.

"Uh, can you pull up the dial pad?" i asked the floating avatar.

"Voice recognition approved. Dial Pad" it smiled before showing me a transparent dial pad with an image displayed behind it.

I smiled at the image and i could feel Sonic's presence behind me.

"That was your last battle with us.." he said softly.

"Yeah. The **_last_** " i said emphasizing on the last word. I entered my boyfriends number, giving myself some distance between Sonic and I as I walked away a bit. I placed it over my ear and winced at my tender spot that was bruised as well. As the ringing began, my head began to spin at the noise, making my face cringe and my head throb. I held my head from the pain and felt the warmth through my gloves. O returned my hand to my face and i stared at my fully red hand before me before the line clicked and i heard his voice.

"Hello? This is Shade"

"Shade-"

"Amy?! Babe what's the matter?"

The next thing i felt was a par of arms around me, holding me protectively against his chest, Sonic lowered us down to the floor before taking the phone from me, making my hand drop lifelessly to the ground with a thud.

"Listen, she was in an accident-"

 **Here Ends another Chapter! Look Out For Chapter 5!**

 **Confessions with Him**

"Sonic T. Hedgehog where the heck are you?" she screeched

"Visiting a friend" I answred plainly

"Male or female?" she hissed.

"Why should you care?" I asked her

"Well! I don't know, maybe because my boyfriend left without a freaking word to me?! And where the hell is all your stuff?" she screamed.

"Sally look, I had enough alright?"


	5. 5-Confessions with Him

**_Hey Readers! Sorry for the delayed update, but as usual I've been hella entire Chapter is in Sonic's POV, so this should be interesting hmmmm? For Those of you who've read the old one…prepare for a drastiiiicccc change!1 buahahahhahahahahaahaha_**

 ** _But yes, do enjoy yourselves._**

 **Sonic's POV**

I shoved my hands in my empty pockets ,while I slowly placed my forehead on the wall before me, sending chills down my spine from the cool surface. Phones were ringing in the distance as well as the occasional few pairs of feet walking briskly on the tiled floors of the hospital.

I could hear murmurs as well around the hall, and then my body tensed after hearing her name. Footsteps broke from a brisk walk into a determined run.

"Looks like the Faker is here" I sighed against the wall.

"Hedgehog" he demanded.

I turned my tired body around to face him, casually leaning my back on the wall, with one foot ledged against it as well, hands still deep into my pockets.

"Yo" I greeted in a bored tone.

"Where is she?" he demanded. His fur was seriously out of place, and I'm pretty sure he looked more like a fox now ,than he did when I saw him last.

"You sure you want to go in like that?" I asked smugly.

He bared his fangs before taking a fistful of my shirt into his hands glaring at me.

"Don't make me repeat myself" he warned with a low growl. His eyes fell into slits and I could feel the hostility behind them.

But I wasn't anywhere near afraid of this chump.

I shoved him off of me with little effort, making him stumble on his feet before regaining his footing.

"No offense pal" I began as I fixed myself. "I don't swing that way. Next time you get too close. The next thing I'm gonna shove, is your face against a wall" I growled.

"Gentlemen?" a nasal voice interrupted our stare off.

We both glanced at the short mouse before us and we relaxed our stances.

"I'm all finished with her, can I ask who brought her here?" he asked taking his glasses off to reveal beady black eyes, wiping his glasses in his white jacket.

"Yeah, that's me" I said firmly.

"And you?" he asked looking directly at Shade. "Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend" he affirmed.

"Right." He sighed, looking between the both of us.

"She's fine. I don't think we need her to stay overnight since she's wide awake now. She's had significant blood loss but I've prescribed a diet that should get her up and running in a few days, I've contacted parents as well"

"Thanks Doc" I said with relief. "Think we can go see her?" ia sked.

"Yes. The nurse will give you the instructions I gave Miss Rose, follow them and you guys have a good evening"

"Thanks again" I smiled before heading into the room he just came out of. I noticed the faker didn't follow me in, until I heard him and the doctor talking and took this as my chance. The curtain was closed, and I parted it carefully before sticking my head in; making my muzzle heat almost immediately.

Amy was being bandaged around her ribcage, exposing her creamy pink fur and a fair amount of tan skin on her stomach. Her white laced bra stood out against the fairly bright lights of the room and I couldn't help but clear my throat to push the growl that was itching to escape.

Both women glanced my way, the nurse giving me a small smile and continued wrapping Amy. Amy stared straight into my eyes, her expression flat, before her mind completely registered that I was gawking at her upper body, her cheeks began to turn a bright shade of red, before she whipped her head back around, and pulled her lilac shirt she had been wearing, over her body again once the bandage was on securely.

"You're the boyfriend?" the nurse asked walking up to me.

"N-No, I'm just a friend, the main man is outside." I explained, rubbing the back of my head in complete embarrassment.

"Oh? Didn't look that way" she smiled before leaving Amy and I alone in silence.

"I'm surprised she didn't slip you her number" Amy commented. " She's been banking on and on about you when I told her you brought me here"

"Actually" I said showing her a prescription paper with digits scribbled on it.

"Seriously?" she giggled.

"When you got it. You got it" I shrugged crumpling it and tossing it into the nearby trash can. "How're you feeling?" I asked after looking at the bandage around her head.

"Honestly, I feel great. I kicked ass for the first time, in a long time" she smiled gauntly.

"Typical answer from you Ames" I chuckled. "Oh, your- uh ,Shade. He's here" I said looking out the window, knowing her eyes would have lit up at the sound of his name.

"Really? Is he outside?" she asked in full spirit, making me ball my hands into fists.

"Yeah, he's with the doctor taking instructions" I mumbled.

"Good, he knows im okay. And thank you" she said softly

I spun my head around to face her sitting on the bed, her eyes full of energy but they were softened when she looked at me, a small smile spread across her lips.

"Don't' look at me like that" she laughed raising a brow at me. "Thanks for bringing me in to get checked out. And for Clo's party" she smiled. "You really made her feel special"

"S-Sure" I stuttered, looking away from her smiling face. It was too much, I was more prepared for her giving me a curt thank you and dashing off to her boyfriend by now.

"Sonic" she said softly.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I have been the past few days; but you have to understand that I was really hurt by the things you did"

"No- I get it Ames, you had the right to be mad at me, I just came to fix everything and I ended up making everything worse."

She shook her head in disapproval. "You still fixed it. Me? I ran away from you, the others...and I missed your guys...I missed **_you._** I just didn't know how to accept you so quickly yet." She shrugged.

"Y-you missed me?" I said breathlessly.

"Of course I did Sonikku" she smiled innocently.

At the mention of her nickname for me, I froze. No way. No way. I looked around the station and found an empty cap with a prescribed note.

"Ames did you take any medication?" I asked

"Hm? Yeah, some painkillers" she said holding her head. "Did I say something looney?" she blinked.

"No" I smiled warmly. "Not at all." I said putting the note in my pocket.

I heard the door to Amy's room close suddenly and Shade made an appearance without warning. He looked more like a hedgehog now more than he did a few minutes ago.

 _Odd_...

"Pinkie" Shade breathed in relief.

"Hey..." she smiled sleepily. "Where have you been?" she asked reaching out to him as he came around to her.

He enveloped her in his arms protectively, he fit himself snug between her legs that were hanging over the side of the hospital bed , before opening his eyes to glare at me; claiming his property.

"I'll see you around Ames" I said gravely before stuffing both hands in my pockets; leaving them completely alone.

 **X**

 _"I missed you too"_

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at the bland ceiling of my bedroom. A stupid smile formed my lips. She missed me. She really said it. The painkillers might have had a side effect to make her so tired, but I could tell she meant it. I tried to move to get comfortable, but something heavy prevented me from moving, and I stiffened. It was a body, a half-naked body that just happens to belong to none other than Fiona the Fox. She was sprawled against my lap, her leg entwined with mine. I growled in annoyance at the sight. She woke up at the unexpected sound, and her blue orbs glanced my way, looking at me sleepily. A smile formed her lips at the sight of me, and she raised her fluffed tail as she stared at me hungrily.

"Morning blue" she moaned.

"Why are you here?" I asked instead

"Straight to the point huh?" she sighed.

"How did you even get in here?" I asked removing her from my body as chivalrous as I could.

"I came in through the window" she giggled.

"Well get out through the window" I spat sitting up.

My sudden movement caused her to topple off of me and land on her back. She whined and her entire barely clothed body was visible to me. She was wearing a navy blue matching set, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. The sun glared against her fur making her look more like a character out of a comic book.

"Why are you being so rough?" she asked with a slight irritation etched into her tone.

"What are you doing in my bed half naked?! Aren't you supposed to be injured-"

She smiled coyly at me. "So you saw the fight? I have a serious headache from that blow if that's what you mean." She yawned.

"That was a direct hit Fiona. You should have been critically injured." I said swinging my feet over the side of my new bed.

"Speaking of critically injured." She purred, "How's the hedgie?"

"Fiona" I warned in annoyance. "Explain yourself, and do it quick" I said impatiently.

"Fine, fine. I took this" she said tossing me a cylinder she pulled from God knows where.

I caught it and turned it around to view the label; making my eyes widen.

"Are these even legal?"

"Here? No. Everywhere else? Yeah. Mainly because of the side affect."she said stretching her limbs before sliding off of my bed placing one hand on her hip. No doubt she didn't fell self-conscious around me in her underwear.; since I've seen her without them once upon a time.

"I asked Ames this already, but do you guys do that often?"

"What, fight? Like that? Are you crazy?" she asked me wide eyed.

"Says the girl on illegal medication" I shot back, throwing her the cylinder, making the contents rattle a bit.

She caught it effortlessly and sighed. "No, we just don't get along"

"I don't see the need to put her in the hospital, let alone have that wolf hit her" I growled.

"I needed backup! She was going to kill me otherwise!"

"Fiona , I'm pretty sure you started the damn fight in the first place"

"Little faith' she scoffed. "Here I was thinking on surprising you in bed, and I'm being scolded for fighting"

"He could have given her a concussion! Do you take anything seriously?!" I argued, shooting up to my feet.

"I got it!" she barked. "The point is your little girlfriend is fine" she huffed, grabbing, what looked to be her proper clothes. "Damn I hate this job" she muttered.

"Job?" I asked in confusion

"Nothing. Anyway, the party was a hit and you pretty much skyrocketed your popularity in school"

"And Clover?"

"Oh, she's the happiest little spoiled brat" she said rolling her eyes, throwing the fabric over her head.

"I appreciate it okay? What I don't appreciate is you targeting Amy like that when my back is turned. And you still haven't given me a reason why"

"Because she stole my boyfriend" she growled. She grabbed the rest of her belongings and made her exit from my room. I heard the keys I left on the counter jingle as she unlocked the door herself, and saw herself out.

I exhaled loudly...putting my head in my hands. "What the hell?"

 _Shade_ ?

I heard a shrill which could only mean my cell was ringing. I stretched my arm acroos to close the distance between me ant the vibrating phone and answerd groggily.

"Sonic here" I sighed.

"Is this a bad time?" Tails said with a chuckle.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I won't talk to you"

"Don't have much of a choice here. How was the party?"

"I wouldn't know, I was spending time with Amy" I said proudly.

"Woah, that was quick, so your all forgiven and everything?"

"No, not completely, she's starting to trust me I think; she said she misses you guys" I smiled warmly.

"Gosh..well, we miss her too. Speaking of missing..."

"I know that tone" I groaned.

"Sally's missing. Is it a coincidence that she flipped after I told her that you went to get Amy?"

"Did you tell her it was a mission?"

"Of course I did, even though we both know it isn't" he chuckled.

"Hilarious Tails." I smiled, running a hand through my Quills. "When did she leave?"

"Over an hour ago?"

"Thanks, I'll call her."

"Sonic. I know you promised me three months, but are you sure you'll be back after that? We can't stay here waiting like ducks"

"Tails, I promise I'll be back. And I swear on my speed that I'll bring Amy with me"

"Were counting on you Sonic" he said with pride

"Yeah" I smiled before hanging up.

After making a quick breakfast my phone began ringing for the second time today. I picked it up as I laced my dirty dishes in the sink and placed it over my ear.

"Sonic here" I said with a yawn.

"Hey..."

"Amy?" I choked, mindlessly grabbing the air looking for water. She continued rambling on and on, and I could barely understand what she was saying until I gulped down an open jug of water.

"S-sorry Ames, could you repeat that?"

"My bad I was rambling" she laughed awkwardly. "I was trying to invite you over to my dad's leave..?"

"Admiral Rose.."

"Yeah, uhm he's scheduled to leave tomorrow." She said quietly.

"You okay?" I asked steadying myself onto a wall.

She laughed awkwardly, making me smile a bit. "Honestly no, Clo and the gang are coming, but since you know, you and him were close, I'd figured you'd want to see him off?"

 _Clo and the Gang... That one stung... What happened to Sonic and the gang...? Wait, That means..._

"Your boyfriend..."

"He's coming too. It's cool if you're uncomfortable since your new and it's a bunch of strangers around but-"

"I'll come"

"W-what?"

"I'm coming. For Your dad...and for you"

"Sonic..."

"Don't sweat it. I didn't want to spend the entire weekend setting up my apartment anyway."

"It's not like you would have anyway" she giggled.

"I'm not as skilled as you are with chores and decorating"

Her bell-like laughed rang through the phone, and was tingling my ears, causing my muzzle to warm and a smile to tug at the corners of my mouth.

"You've got a point." She laughed. 'I can help out...if you'd like?"

"Just you?" I whispered hopefully.

"Unless you want Shade to come?"

"Perfectly okay with just you" I said truthfully.

"Well...good. Is next weekend okay? I have a busy schedule."

"It's a date"

"A room makeover date" she corrected

"A date nonetheless...and its one I'm looking forward to"

"Me too.." she whispered.

But I heard her. Loud and Clear.

X

This was getting on my nerves. I've called Sally over a million times, and sent just as many texts without a single reply. I know she took the breakup pretty hard, but I was suffering the last few months until I couldn't take it anymore. She never had time for me which I understood. When you're a leader, lots of tings kept you busy, and you wouldn't have time for certain things...specially a relationship. What I couldn't tolerate, was the close proximity of another guy...ten times smarter than I was, and practically stood on the same level as Sal. When I broke the news to her about taking a break, she took it way too well. Weeks after that, she threw a fit, after I told her I hadn't planned on getting back together. Days after that, she wasn't speaking o me, which wasn't out of the ordinary since I was adapted to her being busy in the first place. One afternoon, I was helping Cream move into her new home when I stumbled on an old photo of Amy. My face grew warm at the sight of her. It had already been a whole year since she left.

 ** _#Flashback#_**

"Whoops" Cream said picking up the picture.

"How' d that get there?" she said sweetly "Sorry about that, it was the first thing I wanted to put up" she said smiling sadly. " it was the last time we baked together ..." She sighed, putting the frame back in the table she knocked it from.

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" I asked curiously, putting another box on the floor. Making my way to the picture. They were both holding trays with cupcakes in them, cheese floating merrily beside Cream.

She baked those for everyone and left the day after; leaving a note in her house informing us that she's moving.

"A few days ago actually, or was it yesterday?" she said innocently.

"Did you tell her? y'know , about Cheese?" I asked carefully.

"How could I? She was so happy, saying how much fun she was having; the people she's met and this boy- whoops" she said quickly clapping her hand over her mouth. "That wasn't supposed to come out."

 _Boy_? _She could t have gotten over me could she? Has she...?_

"Did...did she say anything else...? About her old home...about, me?" I asked, guilt seeping heavy into my chest.

"No, nothing" she sighed. "It's like she's completely forgotten "she said casting a sideway glance at me. "Well I can't blame her, if I were her I'd do the same thing"

"Forget about her past?"

"About her heartbreak" she clarified.

 ** _#End Flashback#_**

I skidded to a stop after reaching her new home and a weight began piling on my chest. I inhaled and straightened my white T-Shirt with a single vertical red stripe over the shoulder, and dusted my jeans from any dust I might have picked up while running. I took a large sum of air into my lungs, before exhaling loudly.

"No time to lose" I nodded before walking up to the front door, giving it a firm knock.

Voices traveled from within the house, but there was that stuck out the most.

"Comming" it said cheerfully.

Seconds later, the door spring open and her face broke into a smile, throwing me off gaurd immediately.

"You came" she said with relief

"Course I did Ames.." I said returning her warm smile.

She was wearing a white dress that touched the top of her knees. A blac string wrapped around her neck to secure the top of the dress, exposed her smooth arms. She wore black flats with her dress, and a high pony-tail finished her entire look.

"You look..."

"Amazing I know, aren't I a lucky guy?" Shade interrupted, slinging his arm over her shoulder, planitng a kiss on her cheek. It took everything in me not to shove him right then and there.

"Shade" she scolded, her face warming from embarrassment.

"I wont be long okay?" he glanced at her briefly.

"Okay, be safe" she said when he let her go.

He bumped shoulders with me 'accidentally' and slipped into a sleek black car i hadn't noticed before.

"Come on in" she smiled apologetically at me, motioning her hand inside.

"Thanks" i nodded before ducking past her, getting a glorious whiff of her perfume.

"Everyone's already in the backyard, we have food on the table and i already put some chili dogs out for you" she said as we walked through the hose alone.

"I appreciate it" i smiled, it faltered when curiosity got the best of me "Wheres Shade going?"

"By his grandmother, the hospital called because she was in distress again" she sighed heavily. "It's kind of a touchy subject for him" she said smiling sadly. "Try not to bring it up okay?"

"Sure.."

Grandma issue huh? Maybe that's why he's clinging to Ames, shes all he's got left...At least he knows to protect something so important to him...

"Hey.." her voice interrupted.

"Huh?" i asked looking curiously at her worried expression "What's wrong?"

"You just froze after holding the door" she whispered, motioning her head towards my hand gripping on the door handle. I released it almost immediately and staggered backwards.

"Sonic, if you're not-"

"No. I'm fine" i said and opened the door suddenly, all eyes turned to me, expressions flat.

"Sonic!" Clover said and dashed over.

"Hey Clover, look i wanted to apologi-oof!"

She hit into my chest with great force, making me stagger back a bit before my sweat dropped as i looked down at her. She raised her face so that it ws mere inches from mine and she grinned.

"Thank You for saving my party" she gleamed.

"Uh- Your w-welcome?" i asked, whislt looking at a giggling Amy.

"Okay, okay, you thanked him, let go" Broody mumbled, sipping on his drink in hand.

"Hmmm, is someone jealous?" she teased him, releasing me from her iron grip. A cloud of air escaped me and i couged.

"Be glad it was a 'thank you' hug" Amy laughed, stretching a hand out to me.

I took it with a smirk and allowed her to pul me up. No sooner had i rose from my crouch, a hard slap stung my back and i yelped in pain, before a large shiver went up my body.I glance arond to see a laughing hedgehog maybe twice my size.

"Mr. Rose" i smiled painfully.

"Soni-ol-boy! Glad you could make it. It means a lot" he said, his forest green orbs shone with bravery, and ambition, much like Amy's, although hers were lighter. Her mother made a scowling face, which still looked appealing, her light blue eyes were showing pure love and sadness all at once, and it remindid him of Amy's sad eyes. Her pout was a complete copy of Amy's as she made her face up as well.

"Dad" she groaned.

"Honey, you know that was uncalled for." she scolded, his response being a peck to her cheek.

"I'm sorry for his behavior" she smiled apologetically at me. "He's had too much to drink"

I noticed her burning cheeks and could only smile at the sight of them. Everyone here was having a great time. Amy made new friends-good friends. Her family may be rocky, but their love for one another was strong.

It only made me feel worse, knowing she could have had it back home...if i wasn't such a dick to her. I finally knew what Cream mean by her wanting to forget her heartbreak. It seemed as though that's all we brought her.

She's happy here.

Happy without me.

A sad smile crept up my face as i joined them, an uncomfortable feeling filling up my chest with every smile that played off her lips.

...

 ** _Awwww...poor Sonic. The more he spends time with Amy, the more he realizes how much he screwed up...will he get over it? Will they ever move forward from their new found trust? Only one way to find out!_**

 ** _Look out for the next mind boggling Chapter!_**

 **Chapter 6 - New Beginnings With Him**


	6. 6- New Beginings With Him

**Sorry for taking soooo long! I was shipped to Florida (awkwarsd laugh) anyway to make up for lost time I'll be doing a tripple update! Yes you heard me correctly...tripple buahahahah. Happy Reading! BTW MAJOR CHANGES HAPPENING!**

 **Amy's POV**

I looked around the small group of family and friends and couldn't help but to feel as though something was missing. I played absently with the straw in my drink and heaved a sigh.

"Did you check the roof?" Clo whispered from across me.

"W-What?! Why would sonic be on the roof?-shit" i blushed , clapping my hands over my mouth. Dropping my drink in the process. "Ugh" i whined, picking up the contents whilst Clo enjoyed herself, laughing her ass off.

"Who said i was talking about Sonic?" she laughed.

"You did that on purpose you bitch" i said flicking some of the juice that got on my fingers on her.

"Maybe I did" she laughed. "There's nothing wrong with being concerned for him Mimi" she shrugged.

"But it feels weird...I feel as though i'm already forgiving him and I don't want to"

"Maybe you already did. You just don't want him to think it's easy to be forgiven, just for him to do it again"

"Thanks _Amy_ "I said rolling my eyes.

"I know you better than you think. I could be your stunt double" she said proudly.

"I strongly disagree"I giggled. "Thanks Clo, I feel bad for throwing him out into my sea of chaos called friends so suddenly, its probably terrifying."

"Do you _**not**_ see Broody swallowing _five hot dogs_ at a time? _**Anyone**_ would be terrified" she laughed.

"NO BLAZE WAIT!-FIREEEEEEEE!" Arty yelled running past u at full speed.

"Did Blaze just-?" Clo asked, her sweat dropped.

"I'll get the extinguisher..." I laughed awkwardly.

 **X**

"Hey"I said softly.

Emerald orbs locked with mine under the active night. A smile slowly spread across his face, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey.."

"So, you like my roof..." I said lamely, sitting next to him. Since i was wearing a dress, I decided to put my feet to the side of my body and placed my hands on my lap.

"I like a lot of roofs" he chuckled. "Is it lame that it's my hideaway spot?"

"So you _**were**_ hiding"

"Guilty.." he chuckled, looking at the scenery below us. His smile dropped completely. I glanced at the sight below and noticed all my friends and my parents getting along as usual. Nothing seemed out of place...

"Cream was right" he smiled.

"About what?"

"About you being happy here." His voice cracked a bit. His expression was unreadable and it frustrated me more than i imagined.

"I am" i said slowly, trying to gauge is reaction

He was silent for a while before standing , hand shoved deep into his pockets. I looked up at him, his quills seemed black in the darkness, as the wind softly wavered his quills, I felt my muzzle warm.

"Sonic-"

A loud shrill cut me of and he groaned, digging into his pockets, answering the call without glancing at the Caller ID. He shot me an apologetic look and placed his finger on his lips, his left ear drooping a bit.

How can I talk after that display...?

"Sonic here" he answered

There was a brief moment before his finger dropped from his lips, an an ugly scowled took over his features.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've called you?!"

Another brief moment allowing the other to speak made his expression uglier, and i could feel his hostile aura beginning to rise.

"I'm at a friends house!" he belowed

Another pause

"Why should that matter to you?!" he growled.

"S-Sonic, your aura" I whispered.

His fur began to shift, his aura rising from his skin and surrounded him in a slow crawl of pitch black. He made a fist, squeezing the life out of it, his arms bulging.

"I've had it Sal! We go through this too many times and it's really starting to get on my nerves!"

"Sonic!"I yelled.

He shot up from his arched position and looked at me. My eyes had begun to waver and i pleaded with my eyes. Sally continued to yell at him through the phone but it was as if he wasn't paying much attention. His expression softened and he heaved a sigh. His aura began to fade and i felt myself relax.

If h'ed turn, right here...what would happen to everyone?

"Listen, call me back later okay?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer as he hung up. He pocketed his phone after turning it off and cast a side ways glance at me.

"Thanks Ames" he smiled; a real one this time.

I nodded. "Mhm"

"I scared you didn't I?" he said , his eyes dropped onto the people below. "I don't know why I got so angry just now..."

He glanced at me and stretched his hand towards me. "I should go, and you should be down there" he said motioning to the party below

"But, your not-I mean. What if-?" i tried lamely in attempts to tell him I wanted him to stay.

His palm rested snugly on my cheek, warmth radiated from it, and i shot my stare into his orbs, radiating the same feeling. His thumb slid swiftly, but carefully under my eyelid, sweeping the tear that had almost escaped.

"I should go, and calm down. I'm not leaving entirely...unless you want me to?"

I shook my head silently and shivered a bit from the cold air. Why had i chosen a dress in this weather again?

"I'm starting to think-" he said before lifting his shirt over his head,slipping it onto my body. A sudden warmth enveloped me, and his smell wafted through my nostrils, flaming my muzzle ten times worse than it already was.

"You like stealing my shirts" he finished, looking pleased with himself, he straightened his vest, causing his arms to bulge and i couldn't help the huge gulp that i had swallowed.

"N-Not true Hedgehog" i stuttered.

He laughed a hearty laugh, bringing a small smile to my face. He gazed down at me giving his height and he nudged his head towards the party.

"Let's go"

After replacing my dress with a long sleeved shirt and jeans. Sonic and I rejoined the get together; him leaving a half hour later. He promised to see my dad off tomorrow, and the next thing i knew, i was locking the door, and slipping under the comforts of my bed.

MY heavy lids closed after a very non-girly yawn before i sat upright.

 **Shade!**

 **X**

I yawned, stretching my limbs tiredly. I picked up my phone and checked to see if he had answered any of my texts. He hasn't.

I checked the time ad sighed. I overslept. Dad was going to leave in the next hour. With a sigh, i swung my legs from beneath the covers and dragged myself to my bathroom. After a quick freshen up I pulled on a pair of blue jeans with black sweater, and slipped into my flats from yesterday. I combed my quills int a side-pony-tail, picking up my phone to check it.

Nothing.

I called him over and over last night, leaving message after message. Nothing.

I slowly came downstairs and i already heard her crying. My heart ached when I saw her completely wrapped into the strong arms of my dad. He was in uniform already.

"Princess" his deep voice said

I looked up reluctantly; my dad wore a grey/black uniform and pendants, awards stripe and star ranks covered the heart of his uniform, he wore a neat hat atop his head of the same color and pattern of his uniform, a holster accompanied his belt and he wore heavy black shoes. I stood up straight and saluted him with water welling my eyes.

He did the same, we stood there like that for five seconds until I slammed myself into his chest bawling like a baby.

"Don't go?" I asked lamey

"I wish I couldn't princess" he said kissing the top of my head.

A screech was heard followed by a loud puff of air. No, we still had an hour didn't we? Why was the bus here?!

"An attack just brewed; over two hundred casualties" he said tightly.

I heard electric doors swish open. I hung tighter to him and he hugged me back.

"Admiral Rose"a loudspeaker rang out.

"I have to go sweetheart" he said gently pushing me off. He walked to my mother and kissed her crying face sweetly. She clung to him tightly and kissed back with tears running down her face. They parted and she whispered "come back home again"

"I'm gonna make a cake and dinner for when you come home" I said between tears. "you better eat all of it" I smiled

"You can count on it princess" he smiled

We followed him onto the patio and my mom held onto me as he walked proudly down the steps. A gush of wind was heard before Sonic stopped right between him and the awaiting bus. Sonic shook his hand firmly and gave him a salute , as he walked aboard the bus, duffel bag in hand.

"Goodbye,again" I said softly to the departing bus. I watched as the bus left, until i couldn't hear the puffs of air, or the rumbling engine any more. My mother squeezed my shoulders tightly before excusing herself.

"I didn't even have breakfast with him.." i said inaudibly

Arms draped around my shoulder before my favorite smell wafted from him. His chin tucked my head snugly and my arms gripped tightly around his torso, a river of tears, and horrible sobs ripped from my body, causing me to shake.

"Shhh...Ames..." he said soothingly. "It's okay..he promised to be back didn't he? Give him the opportunity to."

X

Throughout the day, i moved like a zombie. My mother was no better. We didn't' eat much and all we did was watch TV. She gave up a few hours later and left me to myself. I didn't know who to talk to right about now. My mother was just as much of a mess as i was, I told the gang not to contact me today, Shade is nowhere to be found, and i couldn't take any more of Sonic's pity.

Not when he has more important things to worry about.

Like Sally...

*ping ping*

I grabbed my phone almost immediately, powering the screen to life, I revived one message from

"Unknown?"

I unlocked the phone and tapped the message. It read.

"Just wondering if you lost something" i read aloud. There was an image attached to it. "Maybe they have the wrong number-"

I stared at the screen blankly. No.

His fur was practically ruffled, sweat covered his sleeping face. A brown arm was twisted firmly into his hair.. His head covering what should be her breasts. The image started to look blurry, but it was clearly burned in my mind. Fiona was naked, but her body had been covered dutifully by him, his mouth rested on her nipple, pert and alert, Fiona's fur had been covered in sweat, her curly auburn hair a complete mess, but her cold blue eyes stared into the camera and into my soul as if she was saying

 _Take that bitch_

I calmly set my phone back onto the table and summoned my hammer, i couldn't feel anything. See anything, but that image. I perched it onto my shoulder before angry tears began to spill down my face.

"It's not true.." i laughed. Of course it wasn't. That was a fox...with another fox...But had my boyfriends face...but a fox...Hd it not been for the pericing...it wouldn't be Shade...but that the earring i bought him...one of a kind...

Lies then?

"Lies?" i laughed, uncontrollably before collapsing onto my knees, my body shook from the amount of sobs that broke free.

I dashed to my room and slammed the door shut, glancing upwards at the millions of pictures of shade and I blurred my vision. I made a face then growled, I stood up abruptly onto my bed and began tearing picture by picture off my ceiling, which wasn't too high up from my bed.

Tears ran down my face as each hug, each goofy face greeted me. "it was all a lie" I choked out "its always a lie!" I yelled at the torn pictures. I hugged my stuffed Chao that Cream sent me a few months ago and cried my eyes out. I wondered if I could be dehydrated by now.

After about a half an hour my crying stopped and I was alone in my room. I threw on a large green button down shirt after ditching my previous outfit, not bothering with pants. I stubbed my toe on something and hissed at the minor pain. I bent down and took up the album and my eyes widened.

"My Model Album"

I grinned and remembered how I was chosen to model a few new clothes that came out, my popularity went from 1 to 1000000000 in a matter of a few weeks of being the new girl. That's when Shade noticed me and we started hanging out.

Shaking my thoughts free of him, I flipped through the couple pages and grinned at the magazines as well. There was a note at the very end of it and I gasped.

"We'll call you again around Fall next year, you're a marvelous model Amy Rose! We look forward to working with you again."

As if on cue my cell rang.

"h-hello"

"AMY DARLING!" a loud voice rang

My sweat dropped and I laughed awkwardly

"H-Hi Honey" I said quietly.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Well then!**_

 _ **For those of you who don't know Honey the Cat. She was introduced as a Fashion Diva/Fighter in Sonic Comics. She's a spunky, devious little devil; yet adorable and you can't help but to fall for her marketing tricks! Love her character, and I've been dying to put her in this book.**_


	7. 7- Numb With Him

**Zup? Here's the Doubled Update! Look Out For Update Numero Thres! (I spelt it right, right?) Deosnt matter, you guys have fun reading okay? Or crying...whichever works for you.**

 **...**

 **Amy's P.O.V**

 **I felt so out of it.**

I sat up in bed and made out my hazy room. My cherry red-laced curtains were gently swaying to the open breeze from my slightly cracked windows, the sun was stretching into my room warming my feet and reached to my thighs. Even though the sun was out it was still chilly. I rubbed my arms with my hands and slipped out of bed scratching my head. I lazily passed my mirror and glanced at myself. My rosy-pink quills were sticking out in every direction possible and I spotted some dry drool on the side of my mouth.

 _Yawn_

"I slept like a rock" I mumbled to myself. I noticed the rubber band I had my quills held in and I shook my head. I seriously need to keep still when I'm out cold.

Honey kept me up for hours, blabbering on and on abut her new line. She was hell bent on making me her new model and she was even more excited when i told her that dad had left mere hours ago. Told me it would be a fun distraction and i couldn't say no.

So of course I didn't turn her down.

After a warm shower I looked through my closet for my uniform.

 _Damn Uniform Day. Thank you for ruining my life further._

I pulled the White polo oxford shirt over my head and slipped into my thigh-length pleated school skirt. I brushed my quills viciously and tied it into a neat pony-tail putting a cute red ribbon in. I grabbed my red school tie and wrapped it around my neck and grabbed my school bag.

I raced down the stairs and my heart sank lower than it already was.

Mom was on the dining table crying to herself. She had breakfast ready; sometimes I have to hand it to her, she's pretty strong.

"Heya mom" I said with a weak smile.

She glanced up and smiled at me wiping her face. "Hey sweetheart" she said in a cracked voice.

"I'm pathetic right?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Not at all" I said giving her a hug. "I miss him too" I said stroking her head.

"Thanks Amy..." she said and kissed my arm. "I'm going out with the girls today to keep my mind off of it"

"Atta girl mom!" I said shaking her gently.

She laughed. "Amelia you need to hurry and get your butt to school" she laughed

"Kay ma!" I said and grabbed a waffle and stuffed it in my mouth. "See you tonight" I waved to her and ran to the curb. I decided to walk today since you know...I haven't spoken to my ride for the remainder of my suckish weekend.

Speaking of which, I can't wait to get my own damn driver's license.

The leaves were falling all over the sidewalks; it was really pretty during the fall here. Bright orange, yellow and brown were everywhere. Cream was supposed to be having a Thanksgiving dinner at her house in a few days; it was one of my favorite things to do; stuff my face with no guilt or shame.

I found myself approaching the block to go to school, when a car pulled up beside me. I took a uninterested glance and my attention snapped right back to my task ahead.

 _Great._

"Oh wow, look what decided to crawl out of their darling little crying hole" Fiona laughed.

 _I seriously don't have time for this._

"Come on, let me give you a ride to school hedgie" she smiled "Since Shade let me borrow his car , I wouldn't mind helping you out."

I halted just then and took a good look over the car. My eyes widened. It **_was_** his. I was already planning to confront him with the picture, but he was allowing her to drive his car too?! How long has this been going on?!

"Amy-doll, aren't you going to say something?" she said stopping the car. I kept on walking without looking at her, wrong move on my part.

"Look you little ungrateful bitch" she said as I heard the door slam

"Just because "daddy" left yesterday, don't mean u gotta be so uptight."

I froze. So, he couldn't find time to come back, but he made it his business to tell her about my dad while he was slamming her against the wall.

"I thought I smelled a rat" a voice said.

I turned to see Clo getting out of her car, with Blaze right behind her.

"Get lost Barbie" Blaze spat crossing her arms against her chest, an ugly scowl on her face.

""Urg, whatever" Fiona said flipping her long hair. She slipped back into the car and sped off

"Hey Mimi " Clo said hugging me

"Hey you guys, thanks for the rescue" I said hugging her back.

"Well, we would have rescued you earlier if you were at home" Blaze frowned, swishing her school skirt as she walked toward me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We were gonna pick you up." Clo explained. "Especially since this is going around" she said handing me her phone. My heart dragged itself lower after seeing the picture yet again, but on someone else's phone.

"And everyone knows about your dad leaving too..." Blaze hissed. "I swear people just cant mind their own fucking business"

"Chill your hot tongue Blaze" Clo scolded.

"Anyway, i don't think you should be walking around like this all by yourself, so get in" she said jabbing her thumb back at the car she rarely used.

"Clo.."

"It's not a big deal. Just get your cute butt in the car"

"You think my butt is cute?" i asked wiggling my eyebrows at her

"I look hot? Even in uniform? I know." Blaze said striking a pose

We burst out laughing.

"No one was even talking to you hot head" Clo said trowing her arms around us into a hug. "I love you guys" she whispered.

"So you do think I'm hot" Blaze snickered, earning her an elbow to the stomach, making me burst into a fit of giggles.

"Lets go before some other wannabee decides to roll around the corner."

We all nod and crowded into Clo's convertible.

X

I stuffed the books I didn't need in my locker and slung my backpack over my shoulder and slammed it shut. I ran a hand through my pony tail and let it fall over my left shoulder.

Clo and Blaze were by my side gossiping and giving death glares at anyone who tried to approach me all morning. Thee were whispers and gawks aimed at me, and i tried y utmost best to ignore them _._

 _Poor thing_

 _Do yo think she knows?_

 _She's got those two acting like her guard dogs, who does she think she is?_

I slammed my locker shut, quieting the voices around me, making Clo and Blaze jump at my outburst. A hand tapped my shoulder and i shot a glare at whoever tried to touch me and realized it was Sonic. My front crumbled immediately, and i felt my eyes well up.

I didn't want him of all the people here, to know about it. He was supposed to see how happy i was here. Not like this again.

"I-Uh, we have Chem right now"I began.

He only nodded, casting me a smile. His eyes searched mine for a moment before i glanced away and at my friends. They nodded, giving me a hug and nodding at Sonic before leaving for their first classes.

Sonic waited until i gathered myself and we walked together in the hall. The murmurs continued but i didn't tune in on a single voice. I felt completely and utterly ashamed, and numb. Shade hasn't approached me yet, and i wasn't sure if he was gonna show up at all. He didn't like too much attention.

Sonic and I sat in our assigned seats and we exchanged forced smiles before our teacher came in, casting a glance my way, giving me an encouraging smile. After taking roll, we got into the lesson as if it was a normal day.

Fiona walked into the room , was scolded by the teacher for her tardiness and made her way to the seat behind both Sonic and I. My eyes didn't meet hers, but i felt her star on the back of my head for the entire period.

Sonic was bouncing his right leg under the table, tapping his pencil at the same rhythm. His eyes were focused directly before him. The class had gotten eerily quiet and i glanced up to see him shooting a glare at the door.

What did i miss?

I glanced around the room, excited voices rambled and I twitched my ears to get a better understanding.

"It's like we're attracting celebs or something!" one voice said

Celebrities?

"First Clover, then the Army chick, Sonic the Hedgehog and now-"

The door burst open and everyone gasped, my eyes were shooting out my head, there in the hallway dressed in our school uniform was none other than...

"Her Majesty, Princess Sally Acorn" A buff bull-dog said boldly.

 _You have_ _ **got**_ _to be kidding me!_

I stared at her in complete terror, mixed with hatred and I felt like I hit my own heart with my hammer. I couldn't even fell the damn thing anymore. I didn't know **_what_** to feel.

Miss F was as unhappy as I was, glaring at the squirrel with compete rage.

"I don't see how you can push her in here when there's absolutely no room here for her and in the middle of the semester" she said poking the bull-dogs chest with a feathered finger.

"I can assure you Miss. Flappers-"

"Flippers" she corrected

"Right Flippers. Miss Acorn is very educated and knows far beyond this petty nonsense your teaching"

"If she's so educated why is she here?"

"Oh, I have my reasons" she said smiling sweetly at Sonic.

I could almost barf.

"If you here to cause havoc you are wrong" Miss F. spat

"I only came her to be a regular high school student Miss Flippers, I can assure you that much"

"Humph, well I don't know where your to sit Miss Acorn, everyone here has a partner already" she said pointing to the classroom.

"Not a problem, I'm sure someone would be kind enough to take a third partner" she said winking at the classroom.

The boys were whispering amongst themselves, I glanced at Sonic and he was glaring, I caught where he was glaring, it's like he and Sally were having a discussion, and by the looks of it, he lost.

"We won't mind Miss F" he said raising his hand

 **WE?!** I shot a glare at him but he wouldn't budge, he was gripping the side of the desk with force and my anger soon dies down to pure confusion.

"Are you sure about that Mr. Hedgehog? Miss Rose?" she turned to me.

Before I could respond Sally beat me to it.

"Of course Amy wont mind, we're practically best friends" she said making her way to our table. The glass burst into a fit of murmurs, making the room sound as if there were a bunch of bees in here. I balled my fists and glared at her. She winked at me and suppressed a smile, she took an empty chair from the back and pushed it right between Sonic and I.

"Will that be all your highness?" the bulldog asked setting her bag in front of her.

"Yes Woofman, thank you ever so much" she said kissing his cheek.

The bulldog blushed and bowed, making his exit.

. .

As the bell rang I grabbed the container ofmaggots and slung my bag over my shoulder and rushed out the room as fast as ylegs would carry me.

I could have cared less that i didn't turn in my homework.

I couldn't care less at how people were staring at me. I needed to get the hell out of this place.

I spotted my locker and emptied my things into my bag, i heard the familiar rev and took my own speed and dashed for the counselors office. I barged in without a word and slammed the door behind me.

"A-Amy?" a polite voice asked.

I panted and turned to face the fluffy poodle sitting behind her desk with a worried expression on her face.

"Mrs. Fluff" i gasped for air before plopping down into a chair.

"Hello Amy, what can I do for you today?" she said pushing up her glasses

"Can you possibly switch my class? Im tacking Chem right now, but can you move me into another Science class , another Chem class would be fine too" I said out of breath

She smiled apologetically. "Amy its the middle of the semester, you know i cant do anything about that once the date has you see the princess today? I hope you not switching just to see her" she said wiggling her dark eyebrows.

"Just the opposite" I said with a low growl.

"Do you want, to talk about anything else?" she asked, casting me a woried look

"No" i said flatly. "I just want to go home" i i sighed, glancing out the large window of her office.

"I'll write you up" she said softly.

I kicked my door closed and dropped my bags to the floor with a loud thud. I pulled my shirt over my head and loosened the rubber band that had been holding my hair all day. I zipped my skirt down and tripped out of the puddle of fabric, falling effortlessly onto my bed, it bounced for a few seconds before staying completely still and I watched my plain wall blankly. I tried, but my eyes couldn't produce a single tear, so instead I listened to the hollow beats my heart was making as I screamed inside; staring at the walls all the while.

 **...**

 ** _Dammmnnnn Moy! Back at it again with a heart breaking chapter! Hope it tugged on your heart while you read just as much as it did when i wrote the damn thing (inserts crying emojii)_**

Look out for  
 **Chapter 8 Numb With Him Prt. 2!**


	8. 8- Numb With Him Part 2

**_This was basically just a spark of creativity that woke me up to write a teaser ,heh. As promised! This is the Third Update for the Day! Say Hazzah! No? That's cool. I'll survive._**

 ** _Anyway! Enjoy!_**

 **...**

 **Sonic's POV**

I thanked the guy behind the counter and began setting up my new phone. I had scribbled the important numbers from my old one before dumping it in the trash. I cracked the entire screen and had left the thing smoking.

 _Note to self: Don't take my anger out on a defenseless phone._

I couldn't find her. I knew she would have gone home eventually, first a viral photo of that asshole cheating, now her worst nightmare in heels and a crown, strolls back into her life like it wasn't a big deal.

And then there's me. The jerk who started it all in the first place. If I'd just considered her feelings back then..I saw Ames broken before, but to see it again?

 _At least it wasn't my fault this-no, no I still have something to do with this..._.Fuck.

A loud shrill interrupted my thoughts, and I sighed before answering the new phone.

"Did you seriously break my prototype?" Tails said flatly

"Did you already bug my new phone?" I fired back "How the heck did you even know my new number?"

"You take me for granted brother" he chuckled darkly

"Only cuz it's fun to tick you off"

"I'm guessing you found her?"

"Unfortunately" I sighed rubbing the back of my head.

"Mind investigating for some coordinates? I need to update the trackers."

"Yeah, sure."

After telling Tails where i was and what my phone information was, he fed me some instructions before hanging up.

I had to see her.

No questions.

 **Amy's POV**

My head was pounding.

It's like someone was just keep knocking on my temple over and over and over...

"WHAT?!" I yelled shooting up, I regretted it immediately when I started getting serious whiplash just to fall back on the plush pillow I had finally managed to cry on.

The knocking continued and I realized there was an actual person knocking on the front door. I glanced at my digital alarm clock and was shocked to see that only a few hours had passed. Mom hasn't been home yet? By the looks of it, she would have already answered the door.

"Coming!" I yelled, my voice hoarse, it came out pathetically weak.

I threw on an over-sized hoodie and sweats, and rushed down the stairs.

 **Sonic's POV**

At this point I didn't really care if she wanted to see me or not. This was something I couldn't just look over. I inhaled a calm breath and knocked firmly against the door for the third time, I heard footsteps and her voice rang out.

 **Amy's POV**

I tried to straighten my wild hair but gave up, inhaling deeply to regain as much perk as I possibly could so whoever was at the door would leave quicker. I nodded to myself before pulling the door open, a broad smile on my face.

It didn't last.

 **Sonics POV**

She opened the door quickly with a bright smile. It faltered immediately at the sight of me. She crossed her arms over her ample chest and arched a brow at me.

"Why are you here Sonic?" Her eyes challenged me.

"I was just making sure you were okay" I said tightly.

"You sure? Because at school, you didn't seem to care after Rose scattered off" she scoffed.

"How was I supposed to react Sally?"

"Welcoming your fiancé would be a good start"

 **Amy's POV**

I gripped the door for support at the sight of him. I knew the mobian before me, yet I didn't, all at once.

He was wearing a slack, joggers, black in color accompanied with a blood red shirt. His fur was shaggy, pulled back into a pony tail. His impressive equally bushy tail hung low along with his ears, as he gave me a guilty smile.

"Hey Pinkie"

 **...**

 ** _Teaser Chapter was good no?_**? ﾟﾘﾭ ** _I promise to do the full chap tmrw!_** ❤


	9. 9-Him and Introductions

**Hey hey hey! Sorry for being absent for so long but I was shipped to Florida**?

 **Anyhoooo! I have blessed you with a new chapter, that just so happens to be from a different point of veiw**? ﾟﾘﾊ **.**

 **Amy's POV**

"What do you want...?" I asked, my voice barely below a whisper, but I knew he heard me.

"To talk"

"You're not much of a talker" I spat.

"Pinkie-"

"Don't. The name's Rose. Amy Rose"

 **Shades POV**

Did she just-? God. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at her attitude. It was adorable.

"Was that a James Bond pun?" I asked with a chuckle on my lips.

She didn't find anything funny though. Her lips didn't even twitch.

"If your here to continue making me look like an idiot, I won't mind slamming the door in your face" she said flatly.

My ears fell at the seriousness of her tone. No way was I sliding out of this one so easily.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and feigned a shiver

"Could you at least stop me from freezing to death?"

Her cold eyes gave me a once over before glancing behind me at my empty car.

"She's not here." I sighed

"What? I thought mates were supposed to stick together" she said in mock confusion before leaving the door ajar and walked deeper into her house.

Fuck.

I entered the warm, empty home and couldn't help but feel completely un welcomed. I caught her figure in the kitchen and approached carefully. She was putting the kettle on.

"You can sit" she motioned to the bar stool farthest from her.

I nodded and took the seat, staring at her walking mindlessly through the kitchen. I saw this behavior before.

It was when I first got to know her. This is what Amy looks like when she's

Broken.

"Do you want a cup?" She asked, but I knew she couldn't care less.

"Yeah, that would be great" I nodded, knowing fully well I couldn't eat or sleep for the past two days.

She crossed her arms and watched the kettle boil, her eyes downcast, posture slouched. She hadn't bothered to fix her hair.

She poured hot water into separate cups, and added her favorite camomile herb in both, along with sugar. She rested my cup before me and backed herself onto the kitchen cabinet and held her cup with two hands,puckering her lips slowly to blow gently against  
the cup to reduce the steam in her face.

"So-"

" Let's break up" she said into her cup.

My heart fell. I started to panic, looking straight into her dead eyes.

"Woah, slow down Amy. I didn't even explain-"

"Then explain it" she said icily.

Crap. I knew I shouldn't have come without clearing my head first. I was pretty sure she was going to call bullshit on my explanation.

"Just- have an open mind here" I pleaded.

She arched a brow at me, silently asking if I thought I had a say in her feelings right about now. I knew damn well that I didn't .

I inhaled, placing my hands on the counter before exhaling. I met her eyes seriously and she wavered for a slight second before regaining her icy composure.

Good she cracked, even if it was just the slightest, I was gonna force through her barrier.

"Amy, My name is Shade Daniels. I am a fox. My favorite color is black and my most hated color is blue. I have a sick grandmother, who is suffering from cancer, and she is my only family that I know of. I am also madly in love with a pink hedgehog by  
the name of Amelia Rose, and I attend the same high school as she does. I am eighteen years old, I have three pericings, two have been closed up, and the third is where my earring is visible to everyone around me. Lastly, I'm not on a relationship  
outside of the one I'm currently in with you. To lay it simple and has honest as I can, I don't even remember seeing Fiona, the night of the party-"

"Bullshit!" She yelled, slamming her cup on the table.

Told you .

She slid her phone across the counter and pointed at the picture that ruined my rep on less than a day.

"How can you not remember this?!" She cried, her voice breaking. "Not only did you cheat on me shade, you LIED about your species! You BAILED on one of the most important events of my life, and I see you with one of my most HATED people?! And you DONT  
REMMEBER?!" She panted.

"Do I look like I have Jackasss written across my forehead?!"

"No"

"Then stop taking me for one!" She yelled. "Has everything been a lie all along Shade?! Has this just been a enormous joke?!"

She was crying now. Crap.

"Any I swear to you, I was framed, I was at the hospital and I remember falling asleep and I woke up to that picture on my phone and I didn't know what to do! Why would I make this stuff up? I would never lie to you like that-"

"Right, just like you didn't tell me you were a fox" she scoffed folding her arms.

"I thought you didn't like foxes-" I tried lamely.

"Shade I don't care about your species! That doesn't matter to me in any form of relationship, whether it's marriage or close friends, love is love, that's my motto. Or did you forget about that to?"

I was speechless. I knew i fell for her after seeing her in action a few times, a girl that could take care of herself in a heated battle, but could be the sweetest creature on this planet.

"I'm mad because you lied to me. I thought we didn't keep anything from each other. It's hard for me to believe you this picture is a fluke, you two were a _thing"_ she said as if she was completely disgusted.

" What if I prove it?" I blurted.

"How?" She asked her voice full of sadness, her eyes were reddened and her face was damp from her fresh tears.

"I just will" I promised.

She shifted in her position and glanced outside of her kitchen window. It had been gloomy throughout the day, no rain but overcast clouds hid the sun. The sun that had made her shine so vibrantly. Now? Now she looked completely dull and lifeless.

Her perk had vanished, she looked mature but unhappy with everything around her. Her shining eyes stood still, her fur rough, spiked as a barrier.

"Fine."

I blinked. Had I heard her correctly?

"H-huh?"

"I said fine." She said casting her eyes on me making my stomach flutter at her gaze. It softened, very little, but it softened nonetheless. It gave me the boost I needed to clear this crap.

"I still think we should break up" she reminded me.

"Let's not call it that, we're just...on hold" I tried lamy.

"It's still breaking up." She said arching her brow

"On hold. Good. I'll just be giving you some space, to think and all that good stuff" I tried a smile.

The corner of her mouth curved slightly and she nodded.

"Thanks Shade" she said softly.

I nodded and we both picked up our cups to finish the soothing drink. I handed her mine a few moments later and she walked me to the door. I looked back before slipping in my car and she nodded her head before closing the door behind her.

I need to fix this. Fast.


	10. 10-The Truth About Him

**Chapter Ten-The Truth About Him**

 ** _Sonic's P.O.V_**

I woke up with a headache, again. This makes three days since Amy's dad has been away. And three days since Sally convinced me (with Tails' help) to move in with me. To keep an eye on her until he worked something out. Amy had been lifeless in school, with Sally joining us at our table, she barely [aid attention to either of us, her focus being her books and her two best friends.

"Just when I started to gain her trust again.."I groaned. I slid out of bed groggily, throwing a towel over my shoulder.

I overslept again. I had about ten minutes to get to class, which of course was plenty of time.

I yawned widely, wiggling the doorknob of my bathroom to find it locked.

"What the-Sally?!" I growled in annoyance.

"In a minute!" she hollered back.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school by now?!" I called back

The door suddenly opened, revealing her wrapped snugly in a robe, her hair damp.

"Look, I only came so that you can speed this up, I have absolutely no intention of attending classes to disrupt my work." she huffed.

"Then why go through the trouble of introducing yourself like that on Monday?" I asked with folded arms.

"To remind Amy that I'm not dead." she glared possessively.

"Don't forget your not some stupid teenager Sonic, your an engaged hedgehog" she said pushing past me.

"I'm aware of that Sal." I growled. " ** _Very_** aware. I'm just wondering if you were these past few months."

"Stop making this about me. _This_ is about you taking so long to tell her that her father is fighting a blind battle" she scolded,taking a seat at the table.

"I cant just waltz back into her life, and tell her that! It's a process!" I countered.

"Who told you that? The little bunny?" she scoffed. "I'm running out of options Sonic! My troops are on edge, seeking revenge on this man, people are DYING, and before you take this seriously, your trying to **_make up_** to Amelia! Grow Up!"

"Are you sure you not jealous Sal? Amy's been through **_hell_** because of us! You can't blame me for trying to fix it! I'm putting her feelings into consideration here! What if she -"

"Fix it?! She's beyond fixing! The more time you waste here, the closer her father and every solider out there is to death! And don't cut me the crap of her hating you, because from where I'm standing, I'm pretty certain she already does."

My skin began to boil as I stared into her angry eyes.

"I didn't need you to come here, and lecture me like some kid."

"Clearly, you do. I'll give you two choices Sonic The Hedgehog; its either you speed this up," she rose, facing me head on, "or I will."

 ** _X_**

 **Amy's P.O.V**

I combed out my messy quills, which were hanging below my bust area ,and sighed. I like it and all, but its way too long. I seriously need to cut it. I pulled it into a messy bun, it didn't look too bad. I threw on a white camisole and a cropped jeans jacket. I wiggled into some jeans that matched my jacket . I rummaged through the vines of metal that should be necklaces, in search of something to adorn my neck. My polished claw got stuck in a silver knot, and I pulled gently on it, untangling it from the massive knot. I dangled it before my eyes, a warm feeling taking over my muzzle. The sun caught it, making it shimmer before my eyes.

"Sonic gave this to me..."

 ** _Flash back_**

Sonic definitely forgot. He barely noticed my new sparkly headband Cream made for my birthday. I sat by the water, pulling strands of grass idly, my mind venturing nowhere as a sigh escaped my lips.

I didn't know birthdays could be so...lonely.

I felt a tingle behind my neck before something shiny dangled before my eyes, catching my breath at the beauty of it. There was a rose dangling from the chain, two leaves on each side of the rose held my initials.

"Happy birthday Ames" his voice said warmly into my ear. I could feel them burning at his closeness and allowed him to clasp the necklace on me.

"G-Gosh sonikku... its ...really pretty" I squealed.

"Yeah I know" he said coming around to face me. "It suits you" he said smiling at me.

I knew my face was fifty shades of red right about now, but I couldn't help it. "Thank you-"

"Sonic?! Sonic, I need you!" Sally yelled from across the feild. We glanced back in her direction and she was wearing her battle face. I heard Sonic sigh before looking at me apologetically.

"Coming Sal!" he said quickly and jumped to his feet speeding towards the squirrel

I hung my head and looked at the water. I touche the necklace softly, a small smile spreading across my face.

 _He remembered._...

 ** _End Flash back_**

 _I wonder if he was calling me pretty back then?_

A familiar warmth spread across my face and I shook my head violently.

 _OF COURSE NOT! Get it Together Rose! Screw him and his nice Sally and her freaking status. Screw um all!_

I huffed down the stairs and poured a bowl of cereal for myself. Grumbling my way through.

 _Screw this stupid box._

"Amelia just what did the poor cereal do to you to get such a grumbling?" my mom giggled.

"It's not crunchy enough" I whined. "I need to feel the crunch of its bones" I said grumbling

 _Screw this texture._

"oh dear, what will I do with you?" she said shaking her head.

"Ah just ,Screw Me!" I yelled, throwing my arm in the air dramatically.

Mom blinked at me. Her mug in hand. MY sweat dropped as i stared at her, my lips trying to make some form of apology but hers were parted, as she burst out laughing.

"Not likely dear" she laughed "Maybe i should take a look in your room to see where you dug up this new word.." she said slyly.

"Moooooommmmuuuhh!" I groaned. "Its not like that, I'm just-so angry right now." I sighed, stabbing the cereal with the spoon.

"No need to be taking out on my poor china" she said dramatically, holding her chest.

I grumbles before scooping several spoonfuls into my mouth, Just as a car horn caught my attention.

"Oh shoot! That's Clo." i mumbled through my full mouth. I downed the milk and tossed the bowl into the sink and grabbed my bag.

" Later ma!" I said kissing her cheek

"O-Okay dear, dont forget you have work this evening!" she called after me. "I'll be working lat-"

I rushed through the door and climbed into the sleek car, throwing my bag at Blaze.

"For the love of catnip! What the heck is in here?!" she hissed.

"Books?" i asked arching a brow at her.

She scoffed. "Ah yes those demonic things" she said dropping my bag to the floor.

"You seem energetic" Clo giggled from the passenger seat.

"Why are-Broody?!" i asked in astonishment, staring at the bird behind the wheel,

" 'Sup Jade?" he grinned proudly. "Remember to buckle up" he said giving me a thumbs up

"Did Clo hit her head today?" I whispered to Blaze

"I've been trying to figure it out all morning. But since that party...they've been getting reeeaallll close" she hissed.

 _Aww, Blaze is jealous_.

 _Cute._

"So...?" Clo began excitedly

As Broody pulled out of my driveway , I glanced at their excited faces. I took a deep breath and grinned

"I said yes!" i announced proudly, throwing my arms in the air.

The car erupted in screams and a few hoots from Broody. "Awh, man I've gotta tell Art!" he said excitedly.

The girls and I continued gossiping throughout the entire ride, and Broody had Art filled in while he was on speaker phone. He was coming down with a cold and was suffering from the burns Blaze gave him.

 _Poor guy_?

After pulling into the parking lot, we all walked together in search of our lockers.

I opened my locker with a cream, and shoved my books inside, thanking God I didn't have Chem today.

All I have to do, is survive the first half of the day, avoid Sonic, Sally and Shade, get ready for work later and I should be fine.

Easy.

I shoved the books I needed for the day in my backpack, and glanced at the rear view reflection that my locker mirror gave off, and shut it.

I exhaled before turning to meet their eyes.

"What do you want Sally?" I asked coldly

"Just a little chit chat is all Amy" she said smiling brightly.

"Not in the mood" I said and turned my heel

"Oh? But I thought I should inform you that Sonic is withdrawing you as a partner in Chemistry" she said

That's probably the worst lie she has ever managed to tell me. I arched a brow and scoffed, turning in the opposite direction towards homeroom.

"I'll believe you when I hear him say it himself Acorn" I said over my shoulder.

"Okay, you got me "she said giggling and jogged to match my paste.

Everyone was already staring at us.

Great. Just what I needed today;More attention.

She rushed to block my walkway and used her hands to hold mine, bringing them upwards in a pleading motion right below our chins. This was seriously starting to freak me out. She only went this far when she really needed something and it's not in her character at all. I'd say she was mocking me.

"W-What do you want." I said softly

"A request" she said just as quiet.

"Spit it out already, would ya?" I said shaking. Her eyes had sudden become even more serious, intimidating me, daring me to defy her.

"Sonic...you already know belongs to me... , I just, want you to withdraw him as your partner for Chemistry. Simple. After all, I don't think you want to sit next to an engaged couple right? Sonic is twenty two after all...and your not even eighteen yet..." She smiled apologetically, there was something else burning in her eyes that I couldn't quite catch, since o looked away.

I stiffened.

 _Engaged...? Twenty two? Why is he even here? Wouldt he be embarassed to be here? Oh my God it's my fault isnt it? It's my faul-_

"Heya Ames" a voice said curtly from behind me.

I glanced back, snatching my hands away from Sally.

S-Sonic" I swallowed, taking him in...all of him.

All twenty two years of him.

He stood tall, proud. He adorned a white T-shit that went well with his black leather jacket, making him look-twenty two. His fitted black jeans with equally dark boots finished his look.

His eyes cascaded down towards my bust, a slight heat warmed my ears and muzzle.

"Your wearing it.." he said softly.

"W-What?" I stumbled. God I feel like such a child...

His gloved hand reached out, his fingers lightly touching the string of metal dangling from my neck. My face warmed at his soft eyes stared at it, before reaching mine.

I'm sure my face had to have caught fire by now.

"The necklace I gave you that time." he smiled "Your wearing it"

Oh...he remembered..

"I-I-I am! Err, y-you look cool today" I sputtered awkwardly

 _Way to keep it cool Amy!_

Sonic's eyes opened up humorously, but they weren't offensive, a smirk played on the edge of his lips before glancing behind me, casting a frown.

"Your still helping me out this weekend right?" he asked me.

"Y-Yeah, sure!"

He glanced down at me again, a smile on his face. "Way past cool" he grinned childishly.

I felt my heart warm and my shoulders shake from my giggle.

He arched a brow playfully, visibly allowing both of us to relax around each other by and softly punching my shoulder, like a teenager would do do his best pal. He may be twenty two.. but he's still a kid at heart. I haven't heard him use that phrase in years...

"See ya later Ames" he smiled before walking in a separate direction.

I watched his figure disappear down the hall as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom.

A frown sagged on my lips as I turned to see that Sally wasn't there anymore.

 _Even though I completely forgot about her existence just now._

"Engaged huh?"


	11. 11-Avoiding Him

**Chapter 11-Avoiding Him**

 _Hey Guys sorry for the long wait, but! Here is another lovely chapter for you lovely readers! Enjoy!_

 **Amy's POV**

 _Engaged?_

I kept asking myself the impossible, but the fact was..it **_is_** possible,they're adults.

"And they're a good team..." I groaned in my English text book for the millionth time.

I peeped over the top of the book, to see Mr. Hoot fast asleep as usual. Well you can't judge him for it...considering he's an he doesn't pay much attention to us; he would have already taken the entire night to prepare our syllabus as well as homework, it was up to you whether you passed or failed. I still find it amazing though; **_no one_** fails this guy's class. The entire class is always seriously quiet, because if u wake him during his sleeping hour, its hell on its own, to be honest, he gives me the creeps.

"psst" a voice hissed.

I glanced beside me and cocked a brow at Blaze. "What?" I whispered.

She started doing a bunch of hand signs , that I couldn't follow . I quietly ripped a piece of paper out of my binder, crushed it, and threw it at her. I held back a giggle as it flew across the small space between us ,before hitting her smack on the forehead.

I did a silent cheer while she rolled her eyes at me. She opened the paper and began scribbling madly on it.

I flinched when the paper hit me on the side of my head, making me shoot a glare at her smug face. I picked the paper up off the floor, staring at my teacher all the while. I opened it, cringing at the noise it was making. A few glares and worries eyes were set on me and i glared right back at them.

"Problem?" I hissed.

The all turned away from me swiftly, as if they didn't know of my existence, and I finally managed to get the paper open.

I could feel the relief everyone was giving off as we glanced at the still sleeping teacher, and continued with their assigned reading.

I smiled at the note, before glancing at Blaze who blessed me with a rare wink. The note read:

 _"I'm super proud of you for accepting Honey's offer! You show them that your not a pushover!"_

I scribbled back my own response, my pen making that scrunching noise as I went

" _I have to get out of this...sad stage somehow. fashion seemed like the way to go"_

I paused for a bit, contemplating whether I should tell her what Sally told me just a while ago. I shook my head and continued.

" _P.s I have something important to tell you guys.. lunch"_

As Blaze read my return letter, her amber eyes looked at me curiously. I only shrugged and planted my nose back into the text. Thanking God the teacher was still snoring happily.

 **X**

"Engaged?!"

"Shhh!" I hissed at the table. I glanced around frantically, hoping no one caught on to the convorsation.

"That's all sorts of messed up" Broody said shaking his head.

"So What did Sonic say?"

"That's the thing. He did't deny it."

"So he told you?!" Blaze hissed, her claws constantly incing in and out of her paws.

"No. He-I couldn't tell what he was thinking, he didn't deny it, nor did he say yes"

"I'm all sorts of confused" Arts voiced groaned from Broody's phone.

I dropped my head on the table in defeat. "I don't know, I even agreed to help him move in"

"I'm sure his fiancee can help him" Blaze hissed.

"Cool it kitty" Clo snapped. "You can always back out Mimi" she said reassuringly.

"That's the thing" I sighed. "I don't want to" I mumbled to myself.

The table fell quiet, and I could feel their stares on me.

 _Had I said it out loud?!_

Someone cleared their throat and I glanced up. My throat tightened,and my brain forgot to work at the sight of him.

"S-Shade?" I asked looking at the wolf before me.

He smiled sheepishly, scratching the side of his neck awkwardly. "Hey Pinkie, gang" he nodded at the group.

"Is that Shade?" Art coughed from over the phone.

"Hey man, how are you?" Shade asked visibly relaxing at the sound of his friends voice.

"Coughing up coal, that's how I'm doin'" he laughed before getting into a series of coughing.

Blaze made a noise before standing up, muttering something about getting a bottle of water.

"Your in school" I breathed.

 _And your freaking gorgeous!_

"Yeah, I've been getting some weird looks too"

"Who wouldn't be looking at you?" Clo purred. "Wolf eh? Didn't see it coming"

"That was the point" he winked.

After the breakup, I found out that Arty and Broody had been helping Shade keep his secret. I was mad at first, but they were his best friends, of course they'd cover for him. They were practically family. Clo and Blaze wouldn't believe it until they saw it for themselves. Which I'm guessing, is going here and there...not sure about what Blaze thinks...

"Hey, quit making that noise Clo" Broody said shifting in his seat beside her. I shook my head from my thoughts, and rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"You have a minute?" he asked me, baring his fangs in a half smile.

"Yeah, Yeah sure." I said collecting my things.

 _So much for avoiding him..._

Clo snapped out of her trance and gave me a worried look. "I'll be fine." I mouthed as I left the cafeteria table.

As we walked, I tried to focus on the strap of my back pack, instead of the millions of eyes staring at me and Shade. I was shaking at the intensity of it all. His warm hand enclosed mine and i shot a look at him.

My face softened after i took in the features of his face. His eyes were straight forward, his shoulders squared and confident as he walked. But i could feel him shaking too. A smile tugged on the corners of my mouth as I picked my head up and walked hand-in-hand with my ex-boyfriend, down the judgmental halls.

"This is fine" he suddenly said, turning to face me. He had taken me into an empty classroom.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm freaking out Pinkie. I wanted to try and show you I'm not ashamed of what I look like, but the stares are driving me crazy"

"A shy wolf?" I giggled. "Don't see _that_ everyday"

"Funny" he smirked. "I-I just needed to see you, aside from the guys, you were the first I really opened up to. I just told them what I was, I didn't show off or anything and I-"

"Shade. Breathe" I smiled

He inhaled before exhaling, glancing at me with an embarrassed smile.

"Thanks"

"No problem, but uh...your still holding my hand"

"Woah!" he exclaimed before dropping it. "Sorry, force of habit. So, the talk is that you're thinking on modeling again?"

I arched my brow. "How did you hear that?"

"Broody can't really keep his beak shut" he laughed.

"I am." I smiled. "Isn't that how you found me? I was your " _magazine girlfriend"_ before I moved here?" I giggled.

"And then you _became_ my girlfriend" he smiled, his eyes boring into mine.

I squeezed the strap of my bag tightly, my chest constricting. "And now...I'm your **_ex_** -girlfriend"

An awkward silence fell on us, and he decided to break it.

"Amy, I swear, I'll get to the bottom of that picture" he said seriously. His eyes hardened making me uncomfortable. I needed to change the topic-fast.

I only nodded, wishing I had avoided him instead. I looked up at him tiredly,and cleared my throat.

"I'm actually going to work this afternoon"

 _What are you doing?_

"You are?" hie ears perked up,making me smile as his eyes widened with hope. "I can give you a ride"

 _Cancel!_

"That would be-"

"Unnecessary" a deep voice interrupted. I turned in shock to see Sonic standing there, his arms folded, eyed hardened of Shade.

"So the Faker decides to come out the closet" he smirked.

"What-I'm not gay!" Shade flushed.

"I never said you were" he chuckled darkly.

"What are you doing here, Amy and I were having a conversation" Shade growled stepping in front of me.

I hadn't noticed before, but they almost stood at the same height. Shade was a bit shorter, but he wasn't intimidated by anyone. His long back stood firm and tall, I had forgotten how safe I had felt with him...

"Guys-" I tried. There was no need to start a silly argument. Sonic was _Twenty Two_ for crying out loud, he didn't need to be caught up in my high school drama-

"She doesn't **_want_** to talk to you." Sonic growled.

 _I didn't ? News to me._

"Now, what gave you _that_ idea speedster?"

"You think I didn't see you _drag_ her out here? I'm not _blind_ Faker."

 _Well he didn't drag me-_

"Quit calling me that!" Shade barked, shoving Sonic in the chest. "At least I had the balls to apologize to her!"

 _After I found out you were lying via text..._

"At least i wasn't sucking the skin off of Fiona's lips! Tell me, did she taste better than Amy?"

 _Okay, there wasn't a reminder needed Sonic..._

"Wouldn't **_you_** like to know what Pinkie tastes like..." Shade smirked, licking his bottom lip, he cast me a seductive stare, making my face flush furiously.

 _Ha-What?! Shade...fu...okay, okay those lips know how to lie...but damn did they know how to work-_

 **Bash!**

The sudden noise made me jump, holding my hands to cover my mouth.

Sonic had slammed his fist into the side of Shades face, sending him to the floor. He pinned him down, striking his face repeatedly, horror spreading through my body as his aura began to change. I dropped my bag and raced towards them, my heart pumping.

"Sonic stop!" I yelled, running towards the defenseless Wolf beneath him. I wasn't thinking, I just had to stop him from transforming.

"Sonic please-" I begged lunging myself to protect Shade, before his hand sent me flying into the wall my leg making a profound, eerie snapping sound.

My lips parted as a scream ripped through my body. I felt my leg burning like crazy as i clutched it, my eyes widened in fear.

 _What just happened?!_

I couldn't see. Everything was moving, bending and twisting.

 _He Hit me..._

I panted in panic, when I heard voices calling my name. Others calling Sonic's. I heard Broody yelling at someone, then i saw a mesh of green and purple blurring. I tried my best to form faces to the voices around me.

"She's bleeding" Blaze gasped. "It's not just her leg"

"I'm going to kill him" Clo cried, she had brought me close into her, her perfume comforting me. My head was pounding as i heard loud sirens cutting through the noise around me.

Quiet...I just wanted...needed quiet...

"Amy? Amy,don't you dare!" Clo screamed, making me wince.

"Shhh..." I hushed before slipping into the darkness.

 **X**

My eyes stung for some reason, I tried opening but it only hurt more. Determined, I slowly tore them open, immediately blinded from a bright light, making me hiss in pain.

"Ow..." I groaned rubbing my eyes.

I tried sitting up but one of my legs were trapped in something...I blinked a few times before my eyes finally adjusted to see my foot raised and in a huge cast.  
I blinked before looking around, the familiar heart monitor machine beating steadily along with my own hearts rhythm.

 _Don't panic. Recap._

 _Shade had called me to an empty classroom, we talked, Sonic came in and they argued...I tried to stop the fight but...I had thrown myself into it instead and then..._

I swallowed hard.

 _And then he hit me._

The curtains parted and the round face of what seemed to be my doctor brightened.

"Miss Rose! Your awake!" He chuckled in relief.

"Looks like it." I smiled

"I'm Doctor Walden, nice to meet you formally" he said taking his hand out to shake mine.

"You too. Hey, how long have I been out?" I asked rubbing my head, tracing the bandaged with my fingers.

"Over a day and a half" he smiled apologetically.

"I missed Girls night" I groaned.

He chuckled while running his hands along my cast, taking notes as he went.

"I'm sure your friends would love to see you"

"Are they here?" I asked excitedly.

"I sent them home yesterday, told them I would contact them as soon as you woke up"

My heart warmed at his scent envy and nodded.

"The is someone here though" he whispered, nudging his chin in the corner.

I glanced where he had gestured and my heart raced at the sight of him. He was fast asleep on the chair, a row of butterfly bandages lined above his eyebrow. His blue quills stood out under the bright lights, a light snore rolling off his lips.

Sonic...?

"Doctor, what about the silver wolf?" I asked

"He's fine, we sent him home as well on the day you both were admitted. He was healing...pretty well." He said, furrowing his brow.

 _Healing_? _No way could Shade have recovered so quickly._

"Alright, I'll just tighten these, and bring in some crutches for you."

I nodded, staying completely still, so he could finish his job. When he was, he removed himself from the small room and told me he would be right back with the crutches and medication I would be on for the next few weeks.  
I listened to the shuffling of the busy hospital before my ears twitched when I heard him move in the chair. My palms started to sweat, and I could hear the monster pick up speed.

"Ames?" he was staring at me.

I ignored it. Tears threatened my eyes.

 _He hit me._

"Amy please. At least look at me" he pleaded.

I kept my post on my bed and refused to look his direction. Fresh tears threatened to fall but I wouldn't let them.

 _He actually hit me._

I heard him stand, and he forced himself in my line of vision, a little too close for comfort. I only glared at him.

"You hit me." I shook. My voice wavering, laced with betrayal and hurt.

He inched his face closer to mine, and his eyes were closed in concentration.

"I know." he choked.

His forehead leaned on mine, and it still felt sickly comforting. I sniffed, holding back the tears.

"Why...?" I asked breaking.

"He was right there Ames" he choked. "He almost had me...but when he...I hit you...I came back in time to see you hurt...bleeding...all because of me"

Dark Sonic.  
Fear rushed through my veins as I pushed him away from me. He Sayers at me with pure hurt. Pleading with me through his emerald gaze.

"Amy talk to me..." He pleaded.

I shook my head wildly. Biting my lower lip, refusing to look at him.

"Amy please..." He begged, tucking his fingers under my chin, turning my face towards him.

"If you don't talk, I'll-I'll kiss you" he said softly but seriously.

Did i hear him correctly? I stare into his serious eyes and my heart began pounding, the monitor syncing with my rythem. Kiss Me? After what he just did? No, he's an engaged Hedgehog, he couldn't be serious-

"Amy, I'm serious" he said softly inching closer.

"You can trust me Ames..."

Could I? All I had to do was say something...but he's too close...I can't think straight...

His lips brushed mine when he spoke again. Sending a wave of electricity through my veins.

"Last Chance" he swallowed.

I swallowed too, a familiar heat creeped up my face, he was **_extremely_** too close now. I bit my bottom lip nervously and he swallowed...hard.

"Jesus Ames don't do that" he said in a strained tone.

He lunged forward so fast, I had barely caught it. Closing the distance between us, his lips enveloped my own, my first instinct was to pull away...but I couldn't.

They were gentle, caring, soft, but i could feel the restraint in them, trying to be gentle with me.

His lips molded mine perfectly it seemed, my eyes closed, and my arms betrayed me, wrapping themselves around his neck. He purred in response to my actions, his arms settling on either sides of my face.

 _I can't stop..._

It was a smooth, sweet, and innocent kiss. Even as innocent as it was a low growl came from the back of my throat and I felt his lips curve upwards between our kiss... **OUR** kiss.

I'm _kissing_ Sonic...and I just can't stop...

He let out a moan of his own, placing his hands at either side of me on the bed. His tongue had been right there, trembling as if it wanted to move, but his lips didn't stop caressing my own.

 _I can't breathe..._

I pulled away first, slowly, gasping for air.

He pecked my lips gently before meeting my eyes, hesmiled a sheepish grin and wore a bright blush on his face.

"Well, so much for avoiding you..." I breathed out. I flushed madly after realizing what I'd just said, covering my mouth with my hands.

He arched a brow humorously before letting out a laugh. The laugh I had grown to love for years...

This was Sonic. Not the monster who had almost taken him from me.

I could trust him...right?

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
 **SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**? ﾟﾘﾭ? **I feel super terrible but I had a serious case of writers block**? ﾟﾒﾔ?

 **Was the kiss too soon? Did it fit well here?**? ﾟﾘﾭ? **I really hope you enjoyed reading, as much as I enjoyed cramping my fingers to write this**? ﾟﾘﾂ


	12. 12-Trusting Him

**All Those Years: Re Written**

 **Chapter 12-Trusting Him**

The curtain made a crating noise, as it was pulled roughly against the metal pole, making Sonic and I wince at the sudden movement.

"Mimi!" Clo bawled, pushing Sonic aside as she attacked me with a hug.

"Woah clo, hey, watch the-"

"Amy!" Blaze cried, leaping into the other half of my body.

"Oof!" I coughed, before smiling down at the bawling teenagers.

"I'm okay guys" I giggled.

Clo was the first to raise her head, and I bit my lower lip to keep my laugh at bay, at the sight of her smudged makeup.

"I was so-so worried" she sniffed, allowing me to breath by getting off of me. "Blaze get up"

Blaze shook her head wildly, hugging me tighter. "No way" she said, her voice muffled.

Clo shot her glance at Sonic and glared for a bit, making his sweat drop.

"Wh-what?" he asked, swallowing.

Her expression changed slightly, softening before she hugged him. "Thanks for watching over her"

I blinked at the sight. Clo was _actually_ hugging someone other than me. I couldn't help but smile at Sonic's shock, before he patted her on the back awkwardly, a warm smile spread across his face.

The doctor came inside and chuckled at the sight. "Your mother is outside" he informed us.

I arched a brow and looked at Clo and Blaze, who still refused to let go of me.

"We all came together, but they could only have a few of us in here at a time."

"And we ran faster" Blaze added.

"We should get you in some fresh clothes and your crutches before the others arrive" the doctor announced, bringing them to the right of me.

 _Did Broody and Art come to..?_

"I'll need to take your foot down from the harness" he chuckled, glancing at Blaze.

"Do I _have_ to?" she whined.

"Alright Kitty, up you go" Clo sighed, pulling her off of me.

"Don't look"Blaze mumbled, trying to wipe her smudged mascara from her face.

"It looks like _Cosmetique_ threw up all over you" Clo giggled. "Sorry about that"

The doctor silently helped me get out of the harness, Sonic holding me from behind for support. Clo gave me a bag of fresh clothes, and chased Sonic out as I changed. By the time I had my shirt on, my mom came in, teary-eyed. She rushed towards me and hugged me tightly.

"You scared me" she sniffed.

"I'm sorry.."I said into her shoulder.

"What's the damage?" she asked the doctor, after studying my cast.

"It was a clean break actually. It will take about eight weeks to heal, there was an open wound of some sort, so it stitched that up. It might itch a bit Amy, but I'm pleading for you _not_ to touch it, or the stitches might burst, opening your wound and making it prone to infection. Come by next week, say Thursday, and I'll remove your stitches, since the wound wasn't that big, it should take less time to heal than your bone itself. Be sure your knee is free of pain, make sure to take these ** _everywhere_** you go alright?" he said pointing to the drugs and crutches in his possession.

"Got all that? "I asked everyone with my sweat dropped.

The doctor smiled and handed me my crutches. He called Sonic back in, and asked for Clo and Blaze to leave.

"Are you hungry?" Mom asked.

My stomach growled in response and I held it, my face blushing like mad.

"A little" I smiled.

She nodded, kissing my forehead lovingly before leaving.

"Here, let me show you how to use these" the doctor piped up, taking my hand supportively.

I held on to the crutches tightly, but my arms had been stagnant for so long it was hard to keep my body upright.

"Since you wont be walking, you'll need to do special exercises to keep you body in shape"

"What kind?" I grunted, shifting my body back onto the bed.

"Well you wont be able to do it on your own, you'll need a support system, like this young man"

"Me?" Sonic asked, surprised laced in his tone

"Unless you have an older brother or father in the home?"

I shook my head.

"Well, you two seem close, and you seem to care for her, taking that you spent the entire three days here"

"Yeah that should be fine" he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck shyly.

"Do you have any classrooms that involve stairs?" he asked

"A few actually" I admitted with a groan.

"Do you attend the same school as she does?" he asked Sonic

"Uh, yeah I do Doc." He said quietly "We share a class on the second floor as well" he pitched in.

"Well that is very fortunate, Miss Rose, Sonic here should help you during your second floor classes, that should be fine right?" he asked me

My heart thumbed at the thought of always being so close to Sonic, during school hours too...?

"Miss Rose?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah definitely!" I squeaked.

"Wonderful. Your in good hands Miss Rose" he smiled at me. "I'll give your mother the prescription for the pain killers I'm giving you. Two a day after breakfast" he instructed before leaving Sonic and I alone again.

I kept my eyes plastered to the floor, heat warming my face. I touched my lips mindlessly, tracing the lingering taste of him...

"Ames.." he whispered behind me

I shot up, straightening my back, my ears felt incredibly hot and I shook nervously. "Y-Yea?"

He chuckled, coming around to face me, his face equally red as mine. "Actually..."

He let go another breath, before cupping my cheek in his hand, his thumb gently caressing it. I leaned into his touch, sighing at the level of comfort his one hand had given me, and i felt my body relax.

"I need to talk to you" he whispered.

"Mm?" i asked with heavy lids.

"Not now, when your strength combed back" he sighed, bringing my head into his warm chest.

I couldn't help the purr that escaped my throat as his fingers combed through my quills. I felt him stiffen, his hands void of all movement before he chuckled, his fingers continued stroking my hair.

He's much warmer than i thought...His warmth was a good change to the cold hospital air conditioning, I felt goosebumps rise on my skin as he continued petting me.

I don't want to move-

"Sonic?" a familiar voice croaked.

Her voice registered in my brain and i yanked myself away from him, my face beet ed of embarrassment, mixed with the sensational tingle that I felt from Sonic's caring touch.

"Sally" I squeaked, clearing my throat. "H-Hi"

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked, unashamed. His muzzle was tinted, but his face held a stoic expression as if he knew he did nothing wrong.

Sally tightened he r hold on the bag she was carrying on her shoulder, darting her icy blue orbs between us.

"I came to look for you." she said tightly, glancing briefly at Sonic. "I figured you'd be here"

"You found me. Now what do you want?" he demanded.

She snapped her gaze to fully look at Sonic and huffed. "We have a problem."

Sonic stood there for a few seconds before glancing my way. I sat completely still at the sight of his apologetic smile.

"Give me a minute?" he asked

"T-Take your time"I nodded. 

Sonis's POV

I stepped into the hallway with Sally leading. After closing the door behind me, i turned into a sharp sting across my face.

I held the burning area and shot a glare at her. My eyes softened at the sight of her, her eyes were welling with tears, hurt written all over her expression.

"What the hell?!" she whispered harshly.

I averted my eyes, releasing my stinging cheek. "Ow"

"Sonic, were you just-"

"No. I was asking her to trust me" I said sternly.

"Trust you?" she scoffed, straightening herself.

"I have to be by Amy's side for the entire process of her healing leg"

"About that" she sighed.

"You sent Shade to her didn't you?" I growled.

"That's not the point-"

"Sally, it _is_ the point, don't you understand that, I'm pretty sure i told you he irritates the hell out of me and i think he's suspicious. Why would he need to hide his specie unless he was hiding?"

"If you'd just let me talk i can explain-"

"I almost killed Amy! And for what?! One of your little experiments?!"

"Sonic, I'm sorry, but there are more _important_ matters than a seventeen year old who had a little _crush_ on you!"

That did it. I felt the anger pulsing through my system as i glared at her.

"Sonic, quit looking at me like that" she waverd, taking a step back.

"She's irrelevant to you?" i asked darkly.

"I didnt say-"

"She's not some guinea pig for you to test on!"

"If you hadn't interrupted, she would be fine!"

"Is everything okay here?" Clo asked wedging herself between Sally and I, Blaze soon followed, both crossing their arms over their chests.

"Wha-This is none of your business!" Sally spat.

"Amy is." Clo said glancing at Blaze.  
"And since you _fiancée_ here is involved with Amy..."  
"Then we can be involved with you"

"Guys..."

"You should go back in Sonic, Mimi might need help" Clo shooed me off without glancing behind at me.

I nodded, disappearing behind the door once again.

 **Clo's POV**

"I suggest you leave" I said blocking the door.

"What? Who do you think your talking to?" The squirrel challenged

"Sally Acorn, princess and a Royal bitc-"

I slapped my hand on Blazes mouth, a bit irritated that she almost basically got us arrested for disrespecting royalty.

"I don't want you anywhere near my best friend princess " I glared.

"Well your best friend if very close to my fiancée " she shot back.

"Who's taking _responsibility_ for hurting her...on _your_ account" I growled.

She staggered backwards, her eyes wide. "You think this is my fault?!"

"Isn't it? Aggravating a student, creating a fight to the result of injured individuals. And pissing _me_ off"

"Don't forget me" Blaze grinned, showing off her impressive fangs.

"We're not gonna say it again. We have all right to ask you to leave as _politely_ as we can" Blaze said igniting her flames.

"So, Get. Lost." She hissed.

Sally gave us looks that could kill before turning on her heel, sashaying down the hall with her head held high.

"I hope you know what you just got into" she called over her shoulder before lifting her cell to her ear, disappearing from sight.

"How's The Beast?" Blaze asked, extinguishing her flame, one hand pert on her hip.

"I calmed him down before I came here" I assured her, petting my ponytail lovingly.

"If he's got out, we would definitely get thrown in jail."

"For murder" I snickered darkly.

"You thing we can this that guy?" Blaze asked glancing at the door.

"Do we have a choice..? He's the only one that can heal Mimi" I sighed.

"So this whole military battle crap he told us about...it's real huh?"

"As real as you and I" I shivered. "I just hope Amy can accept it as easily as we did"

"I highly doubt that" Blaze laughed, although there was no humor written on her face. "If you think about it...it all depends on Sonic"

"I think I'm fine with that.." I said truthfully

"Even if he broke her heart,...and her leg?"

"Try not to make it harder for me" I pleased with my sweat dropped.

A fit of giggles echoed from behind the door, making Blaze and I glance at each other with knowing glances.

"She'll be fine" we said in union before hooking hands and bursting through the door.

"We're back!"

The doctor came in a few moments later and Amy was finally settled in her new crutches, complains about feeling old and disabled.

"Woah!" She exclaimed from behind us.

I glanced back to see Amy cradled in Sonics arms, their faces beet red from their close proximity. Her crutches clutters to the floor and her mom giggled, walking ahead, pinching both Balze and I's ears.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! I wanted to see!"

"She's fine girls...she's in good hands"

I glanced back once my ears were released and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

We could trust him with her. Right ?

...

 **Boom baby! How was that? Do you think Amy should give Sonic a chance? Even though he practically broke her?**  
... _literally_ 😅😅😅

 **That was the first time I wrote in Clovers POV, how did you like her view of the couple?**

 **Watch out for Chapter 13!**


	13. 13- Through Clovers Eyes

**It's Friday baby!**

 **So, I'm not sure if i told this you guys, but this story is also on Wattpad! I usually write on the go on my cellphone, so that i can update quicker and it's posted there first. I do updates and dedications too so if you don't have Wattpad...get it. It's as free as Oxygen.**

 _Only if you want to hehe._

 **Some of the readers there appriciated the story being told in my OC's P.O.V, so I tried a Chapter dedicated through her eyes.**

 **So without further ado...**

* * *

 **All Those Years: Re-Written**

 **Chapter 13-Through Clovers Eyes**

A soft knock came from the other side of the door, making me sigh, sitting up straight in bed.

"It's open" I called.

Two maids came rushing in, placing my clothes for the day as well as pushing a tray that held my breakfast. They chorused a 'good morning' as if it was practiced...which it was, before leaving me alone again.

I , stretched my tired limbs before sliding out of the massive bed, towards my bathroom. After freshening up, I came out tying my hip length hair into a slack ponytail before taking of the silver lid on the breakfast cart. My stomach growled at the sight  
before me; a stack of waffles lightly covered in powdered sugar, at least five strips of bacon, a small jug of orange juice, and an equally small sized pot filled with coffee. A tea cup had been turned upside down on a neat platter, beside a normal  
drinking glass.

 _Well damn, someone's trying to suck up..._

"I _seriously_ need a cup of Joe today" I groaned.

I grabbed the small pot, turning the teacup over, filling it with the dark substance. I dropped three cubes of sugar in the cup and added cream.

Taking a careful sip, I shivered in delight as the warm concoction defrosted me from the inside out.

 _Yep, definitely sucking up._

My dad royally screwed up this time. He made the mistake of leaving his office unlocked and I may or may not have snooped in his office. Turns out I have a baby brother named Cody. He was pretty cute actually, but my mom didn't know that.

 _I wonder if it his way of payback for her sleeping with the former security guard...?_

Who knows what those two were thinking anyway? Definitely not me.

 _I got some waffles for keeping my mouth shut though._

I finished my breakfast, and threw on the brand new outfit that had been picked out for me.

 _And new clothes too..._

I grabbed my things and closed my bedroom door behind me.

As I passed the few servants in the house, each greeted me warmly before continuing their daily tasks.

It was completely routine.

My life was planned out from the moment I had been conceived. As if someone wrote a script of my life, and I had to follow it.

Everyday.

It made me wonder how quaint Cody's life may be. Would it be similar to mine? Or would he grow up completely normal without a care in the world?

Either way, I bet it was way better than the life **_I_** had to live.

At _precicely_ eight o'clock, the ink black Rolls Royce pulled in front of me, Bernard turned slightly, opening the door for me.

"Thanks Bernie" I said polightly, before slipping into the comfortable seating of the car.

The air condition soothed my skin, set to the temperature I best enjoyed. I felt the car pull as we exited the large prison i was to call my home and I eased into the chair, relaxing my muscles.

"Would you like to watch some telivison Miss Leif?" came a new voice on the intercom.

"Are you the new traineee?" i askd instead.

Since Antonio got fired for sleeping with Mom, I was curious about the new guard who would be spending _a lot_ of time with me.

A chuckle came and I saw a gliimpse of his head through the privacy screen.

"That's Right. Name's Andrew, but I prefer Drew" his thick Australian accent calming my nerves.

"Your pretty different" I giggled. "I like that, and I'd love to watch some TV Drew"

Antonio had a rich Spanish accent, which my mom adored, it was the _only_ reason she came by to visit me. I had to give my dad credit, even though he practically got her back by having another kid, he fired Antonio and replaces him with an Aussie.  
The one accent she absolutely _despises_.

 _Because even if their young...that never stops her._ I shuddered to myself _._

By the sound of it, he's probably not much older than me...

I saw him arch his head in releif, before reaching to press a button on the dash, the television that had been installed comming to veiw. I searched the armchair for the remote when the news came on, but before I could change it, a flash of pink made  
me focus on the screen.

" ** _The former member of The Sonic Team, has successfully been enrolled in our local high school! Seems like just yesterday we had our first Celebrity; Miss Clover Leif!" the announcer sqealed, portraying a full body picture of me next to the new girl._**

"Pretty...Hey, isnt that MiMi Rose?" I asked pushing the intercom button

"Ameliea Rose" Drew corrected with a chuckle.

"Ameliea? I mean it sounds cute...but Mimi is way cuter" I mumbled watcing clips from previous battles she had been captured in.

"Damn she can fight.." I whistled

If I had done that in front of my mother...let alone curse so freely...

"S-Sorry" I said into the intercom. "I forgot to turn it off"

"I'm not comlaining" Drew said seriously. "I dont get why the rules here are so damn strict anyway"

I giggled. "Then why did you apply for the job?"

"Maybe I'll tell you that another day, but right now, I'm afraid our time has been cut short"

I glanced outside the window to see the large school before me, and the swarm of reporters and students blocking the way.

"Woah...Deh jah vu" I marveled.

This Mimi girl has _got_ to be a big deal. I could vaguely remember when this was all centered around me, and i couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous that the attention wasn't on me this time.

Or if it wasn't at all...

"Poor girl, I know how rough these guys can get" I said worriedly.

Drew made way in the large crowd before coming to the door,allowing me to exit.

"It's Clover!" someone yelled.

"Oh shit-"

Drew casually walked before me and pulled two batons from his holster, spinning them simoultaneously.

"Don't think you'd want to do that mate" he said darkly.

 _Ahhhh, another good reason daddy hired him..._ I thought to myself.

Through the clearing of reporters, I saw the small girl standing awkwardly amongst the cameras.

Her pink quills had been held together in a neat ponytail, accessorized with a simple maroon headband to match her baggy tank top. She wore faded ripped jeans, a pair of white converse, and her grey backpack hung loosely from one shoulder. Her panicked  
jade eyes locked with mine, and my feet began moving on their own.

"Miss Leif?" Drew asked walking beside me.

"Stay close" I instructed, my eyes locked on Amy.

"Alright! Give the girl some time to breathe" I scoffed moving the reporters out the way,linking my arm with hers.

"Miss Clover were you aware about Miss Rose's arrival?" one lady asked. She was dressed professionally and had a determined look on her face. Daddy said that if they look sincere and professional it's okay to answer a few questions. So I answered.

"Of course, I know all the latest Jean"

 _A little lie won't hurt if there's a inch of truth in between. Besides, I_ _ **did**_ _hear about it this morning. Can you blame me, I was too busy learning about my new baby brother._

"What are your intentions his school year?"

Huh? Shoot got lost in thought for a second.

"Well-" I began before I felt a squeeze from the girl beside me.

The pink hedgehog beside me visibly relaxed, before emitting the _cutest_ shy smile I've ever seen.

"I just want to blend in with everyone" she said softly. "And make as many friends as possible" she finished glancing my way.

I blushed. I shit you not. I blushed.

I waved off the remaining reporters with Drew's help, before hauling the new girl in the school.

"Thanks for saving me" she said releasing a sigh.

"No need to thank me Mimi, I know how it is with those reporters"

"Mimi?" She questioned with her sweat dropped.

"What? Oh, I know your names Amy but no offense, Mimi sounds _way_ cuter" I waved her question away with a hand before taking her straight to the front office.

 _Maybe I should watch my bluntness with her, she's new and I don't want to scare her off so quickly-_

"It is" she giggled. "Well you know my name, but o don't know yours. The reporter said Miss Clover?"

 _She-did she agree with me just now..?_

"Clover. Clover Leif" I stopped to shake her hand.

"Rose. Amelia Rose. But my friends call me Amy, or Ames-" she choked, squeezing my hand a bit, a flash of hurt rushed across her face before she shook it off.

"Well, apparently, I'm called Mimi too now." She laughed awkwardly,playing with a loose strand of hair.

 _Something wrong with that nickname just now...? Ames..?_

"Well Mimi, this is the front office, and this lovely lady is Mrs. Tresh"

Mrs Tresh was a quiet, beautiful red panda, dressed respectfully as usual.

"Welcome to our Highschool Amelia, my daughter completely idolizes you"

"M-Me?!" She asked completely surprised.

 _Did she forget she was crazy famous for being on the_ _ **Sonic Team**_ _?_

"Yes of course, she waves her little cosplay Hammer around the house, whenever she watches you on the news. It's given her miraculous confidence to take on elementary school, and I can't thank you enough" she smiled, wiping a tear.

Mimi touched her heart gently and smiled lovingly at the woman. "My pleasure" she whispered.

 _If I'm not careful I might change my sexuality for this chick..._

After Mimi received her schedule, I showed her around the school, a few students asking for her autograph or a picture. I could see she was completely new to this, because she didn't even turn one person down. She seemed so happy to be noticed...

"And this is where everything happens" I announced, pushing the doors to the cafeteria open.

"It's huge!" She exclaimed, widening her arms at the large space.

"Well there are 5,000 of us here" I smiled.

"Damn..." She whistled. "That's like Eggman on a bad day, throwing at least 5,000 robot on is at a time" she laughed.

What. The. Fu-

"So what made you choose a public High school?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked blinking.

"I'm not trying to be rude. But high classes girls like you would normally be found at the most prom and proper grounds money can buy" she said matter of factually.

Oh, so she's blunt too...I'm loving her every minute.

"Punishment" I said truthfully.

She laughed "What did you do? Sneak a boy in?"

"Crashed the company jet" I shrugged

"What the hell?" She laughed out loud, making a smile tug on my lips.

I took a seat on one of the empty tables and snickered. "I was being kind of a bitch to my mom and instead of crashing the car like a normal angry teenager, I took the private jet"

"Wait wasn't that dangerous?" She said sitting beside me.

"Not if you have your own pilot love"

"Is he okay?"

"He didn't die or anything, we were barely above the ground before o told him to crash it in the private hanger. He got fired for listening to me, and I got tossed in here" I said jest irony to the school with my hand.

She burst out laughing once again and I joined her.

"I've never told anyone that" o admitted.

"Glad you told me" she smiled warmly.

"So what about you? Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"My dad got transferred" she shrugged.

"New office?"

"New threat to the country" she sighed.

"Military...?" I asked

She nodded, a sad smile on her face. "It's not the only reason though, he could have declined but I wanted to run away..."

"Why? Weren't you on the Sonic Team? Front line to the action and danger? Why would you give that up?"

"Because someone gave up on me" she choked, holding her mouth.

 _Okay, new topic Clover, the chick hasn't been her for an hour yet and you already have her crying._

I shot up from my seat, making her jump, her teary eyes hurting my very soul.

"I won't give up on you" I promised holding out a hand. " if you don't give up on me" I added.

Her smile returned before placing her soft hand in mine. "Deal"

?

A whole year of being by Mimi's side has been one heck of a ride. She's probably been over by my place at least over a thousand times, granting her a key pass to my place and the utmost respect form my father. I met her parents and there's no denying  
where she got her kindness from. Her mother was as sweet as sugar and her father just the same with an extra boost of bravery and bluntness. In my opinion, she got everything she was supposed to revive from the two of them. I've been in her room probably  
more than I'd like to admit, but it was so small competed to mine, but the cozier I've ever been in.

I slumped on her messy bed and threw my shoes off my feet before grabbing my cell.

"So show me what you've got" I grinned.

"Clo, what part of no don't you get?" She lived rolling her eyes at me.

"The n and o part" I laughed.

"I'm not good at parties" she groaned.

"And I suck in Math, yet I got my first B thanks to your nagging; therefore I have all authority to have you model for me"

"I hate you" she mumbled, opening her closet

"I love you too Mimi" I giggled seeing an air kiss her way.

"You can try looking in one of those boxes over there" she pointed to a corner of her room. " I should have one or two decent dresses in there"

I hopped off the bed and made my way towards the three stacked boxes, opening the top box.

"Oh my god is this your red and white dress?!" I squealed pulling the fabric from the others.

She smiled sadly before taking it from my hands and placing it on her chest.

"It's already too small" she laughed sadly.

"Was that from Honeys line?"

"Yeah, I practically wore it everyday" she laughed before handing it back to me. "I'll throw it out later"

"Throw it out? This has so many memories on it, you should get it framed" I suggested, placing it delicately on her bed.

"I'd like to forget some of them honestly" she sighed going through her closet again.

My hands cupped a small frame and picked it up slowly. I eyes the two figures before glancing at Mimi busying herself.

The young pink hedgehog on the frame was visibly covered in blood and tears, but you could see the relic on her face as she hugged a handsome blue hedgehog who was grinning widely as he held her close to him, his fur stained with just as much blood as  
she was.

"Like this...?" I asked softly, showing her the photo.

"Sonikku..." She gasped, tears streaming down her face. Her shaking hands held the photo, running a gloved hand across it before her face became a scowl, tossing it on the opposite wall with a scream, landing perfectly in her garage can by her desk.

I was taken back by her outburst and swung my head in the direction of the shattered photo, and then back or her hurt expression tearing me apart.

"Mimi..."

"I don't want to talk about it." She said seriously, taking the box I had been looking in, shoving it in her closet.

"This is the box the dresses are in" she sniffed, tearing the package open.

I nodded silently before searching in the tense atmosphere, glancing at my new best friend worriedly as she continued her search.

I eyed the broken frame a moment more before an idea clicked.

?

She was laughing as if nothing had been wrong. We had decided on an old gown she once wore when she traveled to a different dimension.

 _What I wouldn't give to see a human up close_...

It was cherry red, with a gorgeous split to the side, showing off her long creamy pink legs with matching heels. It was a bit tight at first but I had my seamstress fix it up in time for my annual Pre-Fall formal party. It hugged her comfortably and was  
showing off her lucious curves with an open back. Mimi had teased her hair upwards, curling it so that a few strands brushed her shoulders.

 _She's going to be the death of me..._

 _"_ Enjoying yourself?" The thick Aussie accent sending shivers down my spine.

"As long as Mimi's having fun...then so am I " I smiled, turning to a very well dressed Andrew. " You look handsome"

"Ah, gee, don't remind me" he laughed

It was evident he didn't like dressing up, Not that I have seen him in anything but the comfortable uniform he wears along with the other employees.

"Seriously, a tux suits you" I winked.

"And a ball gown suits you " he said taking my hand in his, placing a feather of a kiss there.

"Mmm, very elegant" I smiled. I felt a small warmth creep up my cheeks as his orbs glowed warmly at me.

"Ahem! Am I interrupting something?" Amy smirked.

Drew straightens himself as I yanked my hand away from him laughing awkwardly.

"No! Uh, did you need something Mimi?" I smiled.

"Hmmmm...just wondering if you'd like some fresh air?" She pleased with her eyes.

I laughed before nodding. "Keep watch Drew"

He nodded, masking his relaxed expression into a serious one, following us at a respective pace.

The night air felt wonderful on my skin as I inhaled.

"You needed a break too?" Mimi giggled

"Sometimes I forget I'm allowed to take a breather every once in a while."

"That's why I'm here" she smiled, nudging me

I laughed lightly, glancing at Drew who was walking casually.

"You like him don't you?"

"What about you? You've seemed to have taken quite the liking to Shade"

"Not about me right now, spill, you liiikkeee him" she teased.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the blush creeping up on my face."Yeah, he's just so...different."

I couldn't lie to her. Never have I lied to her, and I won't start now.

"He's a looker for sure. Pretty damn good of a driver too."

"He makes me feel so safe" I confessed

"He is your bodyguard Clo" she snorted.

"No, not just protecting me around reporters and shit. I mean...I can talk to the guy, he listens to me, and no matter how unladylike I am...he just ..."

"Accepts you ?" She said with a smile in her voice

"Exactly..." I sighed. "But it's inappropriate" I finished in annoyance.

"Why?"

I glanced at her in shock. "My parents wouldn't let me hear the end of it! And on top of that...he's get fired for messing with me, his employers daughter. I can't screw that up, he has a mother to take care of. Besides...id just be like my mom" I growled.

"Bullshit" she shrugged.

"What?"

"Bullshit." She confirmed. "Clo, your nothing like your parents. Especially your mom. You actually **_like_** the guy, she can't bark at you for having feelings, and your dads cool, I bet he'd probably give him a different job so that  
you guys could work something out. That way it's not indecent if he doesn't work for you guys." She smiled.

I blinked at her response and could feel my heart swell.

"I might be in love with you" I admitted with a laugh.

"Tell me somethings don't know" she smirked.

"I have another being living in my hair" I shrugged.

Silence.

"How many glasses of champagne dos you drink?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I'm serious. When I'm angry there's this tingle in my hair, just before my spikes sharpen...those thing forms in a flower...I call him Flora"

"Flora?"

"Well he's a flower and I didn't have any other name for him..."

"You sure you didn't want to be on the Sonic Team ?" She nudged me with her elbow.

I snickered before twitching my ear. "You hear that?" I asked her.

"Yelling... She confirmed standing straight.

Drew stopped pacing and pulled out his stun gun, making his way to us.

"You guys get inside and I'll check it out" he said seriously.

"No, it's...moms voice" I said in surprise, picking up my frilly gown, rushing down the stone steps.

"Wait up!" Amy whisper-yelled , her bare feet slapping on the ground until she was beside me.

"Ditched your shoes ?" I smiled before kicking my own heels off.

Drew sped in front of us with his armed gun through the large garden before entering the large maze that led to the pond. I led Amy through before coming to a halt. Drew was standing completely still, aiming the gun at my father.

"D-Daddy...?" I asked in horror.

The man before us was messily dressed in a tux, holding a beautiful Mint green cat by the throat. My mothers red painted nails dug into his large hands, her lips gasping for air, her bare feet swinging almost lifelessly.

"Sir, I'm doing to ask you again...pleas put Mrs Leif down..." Drew pleaded.

"She did it again..." He said hoarsely.

"Sir, be reasonable" Drew offered.

"Reasonable?" He laughed darkly, REASONABLE?!" he laughed, a crazy look in his eyes.

"This little bitch has been cheating on me ever since my princess was born! She never came to look for her daughter much less her husband! I have been reasonable with her for thirteen years!"

"Sir please, this is my last warning, don't let this happen in front of Clover!" He begged .

My toes curled on the lush grass, my fists balled tightly.

He's right about her not being there...

"Clo?" Amy asked worriedly, holding onto me.

He was going to kill her right in front of me...

"Clover" Amy called again.

I saw him squeeze tighter, my mothers chokes brought me satisfaction...

"Clover snap out of it!" Amy yelled, blocking my view.

My blurred vision cleared almost immediately as o searched her worried Jade orbs.

"Wha..."

She enveloped me in a hug, and I stood there as still as a rock, when I saw my father twitching on the ground , Drew kneeling in front of my coughing mother, as she assured him she was fine .

"He shot him...Is he okay...?" I whispered.

Amy released me and looked at me seriously.

"Are **_you_** okay?" She asked, searching my eyes.

I nodded before glancing at her hands, they had been stained with blood.

"Forget about me! Your hand-"

"Shh!" She hissed. "I'm fine, I'll tell you later, but right now, I'm getting you out of here."

?

We'd made our way to my room, she had managed to successfully bandage herself expertly, after cleaning her own wounds.

My guess was that she had to do this often in battle with her former teammates...

She sat next to me on my large bed and exhaled. "Well, I met Flora" she giggled.

"What?!"

"You were pretty angry back there Clo." she said shrugging. "I scraped my hands on your quills when I tried my best to hide him...But I couldn't, sooo, I had to get **_you_** to chill out"

"I-I hurt you? I didn't even know, Mimi I'm so sorry-"

"Hey." she interrupted. "I told you I wasn't going to give up on you. I **_meant_** that."

I felt tears streaming down my face, and I didn't care that I'd practically ruined my make up.

I threw myself in her arms, and cried loudly. I felt my chest tearing apart as i screamed, a rough feeling like fire spreading across my chest as I cried. It felt like forever since I've let my emotions loose. I probably looked like a complete mess...I  
couldn't control the sobs. And throughout the entire gory experience, Amy stayed by me, running her hands along my hair, and back lovingly.

She stayed by me when my parents got divorced.

She stayed while I struggled to train Flora.

She stayed when I met Cody for the first time...

She even stayed when Blaze joined our group...threatening me that she'd snag Mimi for herself.

 _As if._

She stayed with me for five years...not _once_ showing any signs of leaving me.

?-?

As I looked back at the hedgehog pair, her adorable blushing pink face was visible, as the cobalt blue hedgehog lifted her in his arms protectively...my heart warmed at the sight.

 _This time,_ _ **I'll**_ _be the one making sure_ _ **your'e**_ _okay Mimi._

"Don't screw this up "I mouthed to the blue hedgehog while he stole a glance at me.

He gave me a secure nod. "I won't" he mouthed back.

I yelped as Amy's mom dragged Blaze and I out of the hospital, before letting us go whith a warm smile on her face.

"She's fine girls...she's in good hands"

 _She'd better be..._

* * *

 _And that my lovely readers, was Clovers point of view_ ✨

 _Did you like it? Love it?_

 _I certainly did! That's why it's finished so early!_

 _Comment and Share with other_

 _SonAmy fans!_

 _ **See you next Chapter**_


	14. 14-Falling For Him Pt1

**Guys! I'm so sorry for the late update, but I've been so busy it's insane!**

 **Thanks for the comments and motivation** ✨

* * *

 **All Those Years:Re Written-Chapter 14**

 **Falling for Him Pt.1**

 **Amy's POV**

 **My body was aching**.

I squeezed my already shut eyes tighter, stretching my arms to relive the strain in my muscles. My arm squeezed something soft, almost plush...yet it was a bit rough...

 _My pillow...?_

Still closing my eyes, I explored the plush blindly. I inhaled deeply, a delightful scent filling my nostrils before breathing out.

 _Something smells good..._

I buried my head into the spikey, yet soft pillow, inhaling more if it's scent, running my right hand through the addicting texture.

"Mmmmm..."I sighed.

 _More...it's not enough..._

A slight rumble came from the spiky plush, vibrating my upper body blissfully.

 _A massage pillow...? When did I get one of those? I wonder if I pressed a button..._

I slid my hand further down the plush, my fingers finding a small indent, before I lightly poked it, searching for the right thing to press lightly.

A low rumble of a sound came from the pillow, a warm gust of air hearing my left ear, making me shudder.

 _That felt good...maybe if I press it again..._

"Ames..." The low growl warned.

 _It talks...? it sounds just like..._

I arched my neck upwards, peeling my eyes opened as the sun glared into them, momentarily blinding me. I blinked to get rid of the annoying glare focusing on the emerald pools that blinked lustfully at me, soft lips agape in the slightest shape of the  
/letter 'O' .

"Sonic...?" I asked sleepily.

A lopsided smile spread across his handsome features, as my face warmed with each millisecond that passed.

"Sonic?!" I yelled in surprise, jerking upwards only to feel a sharp pain in my leg.

"Yeowch!" I complained before falling right back onto the plush beneath me.

Sonic grunted at the contact and I panicked.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

He chuckled, petting my head. "I'm okay Ames, how's your leg?"

I glanced down at my casted leg and sighed.

 _That's right, Sonic broke it yesterday...and then...we went to the hospital to get it fixed...and then..._

I blinked.

 _And then what? I don't remember coming home..._

I glanced around the unfamiliar room, caramel colored boxes were piled everywhere, making the dark carpet almost invisible. The faded blue walls were in desperate need of painting, the opened wooden closet door creaking as it moved eerily on its own due  
/to the slight draft.

"Where am I?" I asked the cobalt hedgehog.

"My apartment?" he smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

I blinked for a few seconds before nodding slowly. "Does my mom know?"

"Uh, yeah. She's the one who suggested it."

"Now I see why you need my help in here..." I laughed a little, glancing back at him.

His expression portrayed uncertainty, as if he didn't know how to approach or talk to me. I arched a brow at him, and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"You're acting weird.." he confessed. "By now I'm supposed to be suffering from a concussion from your hammer"

"Why would I beat you up for taking care of me? You made it pretty clear that I can _trust_ you Sonic" I shrugged.

"It's up to you what happens to it"

"Are you serious?" he asked slowly, gauging my actions.

"As a heart atta-oof!"

His arms yanked me towards his hard chest, his peach fur tickling my nose. I peeked at him and was shocked to see a single tear easing slowly down his face.

"S-Sonic?"

"You don't know how happy I am right now Ames" he chuckled. "We just needed a little time"

I nodded silently in agreement, wrapping my arms awkwardly around him. "I guess we did..."

A firm knock came at the door, making both of us freeze. I felt the rumble in ? Sonic's chest as he growled. He released me suddenly, making me fall face first into his pillow with a plop.

"Give me a minute" he said shrugging on a shirt.

"Uh...sure? Does a friend of yours have a key here?"

"I wouldn't call them a friend. More of…. an obligation" he said before swinging the door open just as fast as he closed it.

I blinked, arching myself from the bed, hissing at the pain my leg gave off when i tried putting it on the ground. I spotted my crutches just an arm length away and managed to grab them, hoisting myself up. I felt a small amount of pride and confidence  
/seeing that i didn't need anyone's help, before I tried walking... The room had begun to feel dizzy, as I began to lean forward slowly.

"Oh, no no no no no!" I wailed before crashing to the ground with a thud, my crutches clattering effortlessly to the ground.

"So much for being independent" I groaned to myself.

A gust of wind tousled my quills around my face and strong arms helped me p again.

"I told you to wait on me Ames"

"No, you said to give you a minute" I stated matter-of-factually, raiding a finger to make my point clear.

He shook his head slowly, his quills shaking effortlessly. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded. "Some food sounds great."

"Cool, I can help you with your crutches after breakfast, so until then-" he said after scooping me in his arms, bridal-style.

"Woah!"I squealed, wrapping my arms immediately around his neck.

"You'll have to bear with me spoiling you a little while longer" he grinned.

I turned my face from his to hide my blush, feeling completely embarrassed to be held so close to him after we practically slept together.

And I had morning breath...

Sonic managed to grab hold f my crutches while carrying me down a flight of stairs leading to his living room/kitchen. We passed another set of doors that I'd guess belonged to the bathroom and maybe a spare. His bare feet padded against the metallic  
/stairway, a large arch of a window stretched from floor to ceiling showed of his view of the town, making my heart swell.

"I'd kill for your view" I whispered.

He chuckled, taking the time to admire the scene with me "Got lucky" he said proudly before walking towards the small, yet professional style kitchen. He sat me down on a bar stool and leaned my crutches against the wall.

I took my time admiring the small apartment, and couldn't help but to fall in love with the simple design.

"Whoever designed this place knows how to work with limited space" I marveled.

"I figured you'd like it."

I watched him rummage through he kitchen for supplies, putting each ingredient on the small island. Flour, butter, eggs, bananas...

"Banana Pancakes?" i guessed.

"With hot chocolate" he finished, sending a heart stopping smile my way.

"I doubt they'll top mine" I said confidently.

"I agree, but I'm just trying to show off what Cream taught me" he laughed.

"You've been practicing to cook?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you weren't around to give me muffins, sandwiches and cake. Cream had enough of me starving myself so she taught me my favorites." he said while prepping.

A sting of regret passed through me as i watched him struggle a bit with his food. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

'It's fine Ames, don't apologize" he reassured me with a half-smile. He brought over a small bowl and two milky white eggs and handed them to me.

"Instead you can beat the eggs, I always over-beat them"

"That's because you're so quick to finish everything" I giggled, rolling my eyes as i took them from him. "Cooking and baking require love and care, that's what makes the dishes taste good"

"I guess that's why all the treats you made me were delicious" he winked.

I bit my lower lip as my muzzle began to warm, cracking the eggs as quickly as possible, beating them at the right pace before pushing it slightly towards him. His laughter rang out through the

Small apartment, bouncing off the walls, and entering that soft spot I had in my heart for it.

He took he bowl and poured the mixture in along with milk, stirring it simultaneously.

"You're not half bad" I commended. He beamed with pride at my statement, spinning the bowl with the spoon alone before tossing it in the air for effect, but failed to catch it, dumping every last bit of the batter on his head.

It was my turn to laugh as he tugged on the bowl, so that it made a profound pop as it came off, only making more of the batter run down his face.

"I-I can't breathe!" I hollered, holding my stomach as my eyes watered.

"I did that on purpose" he mumbled, wiping the mess from his face, his lips set in a pout.

"I'm sure" i laughed.

After regaining my composure, I called him to me, and helped him clean up. The batter had stuck to his quills worse than I'd expected. He had to remove his shirt, and i did my best to stay focused on the task of cleaning him up.

"That's the most I can do with your shirt" I concluded, handing him the ruined T-shirt.

"Ah, I acted completely goofy. I wanted to make you something for once" he sighed.

My heart thudded at his words, and I smiled. "Maybe we can try together his time?"

He parked his head up, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"That's a yes then?" I laughed.

He nodded profoundly, before helping me up and out of the barstool, setting me down in another chair closer to him.

He joked around the table as we prepared breakfast; successfully this time. We had made enough to last a few days, and Sonic placed the leftovers in the fridge.

"Moment of truth" he said handing me the syrup and a fork.

We cut into the fluffy pancakes and stuffed a forkful in our mouths before moaning in union.

'So freaking good" he moaned, stuffing his face with more.

I giggled as he gobbled up his food, setting the empty plate down in triumph.

"See? It tastes better when you put care into it"

"I'm pretty sure we both did" he said softly, caressing my messy quills in his large hand.

I swallowed the lot of food I was chewing, and nodded wordlessly.

"I'm gonna go wash this goop out my hair" he announced.

I blinked back into reality and nodded. "Yea, that's a good idea" I giggled. "Can I have my cell phone so that I can tell mom and the girls that I'm fine?"

"I don't think that's necessary." he smiled slyly heading for the door. "I hope you don't mind by the way." he said turning to me with his hand on the knob

"Mind? Mind what?"

"I may have called a few...friendly faces to come see you" he said before opening the door.

No sooner had he cracked it open in the slightest, he was jolted backwards as the door was pushed effortlessly from the other side.

"Ammmmyyyyyy!" a familiar voice rang out as they ran into my arms, floppy ears hitting my face gently.

"Gee nice to see you too Cream" Sonic muttered while rubbing his shoulder.

 _No way..._

My eyes widened as a two tailed fox walked in, exchanging a brotherly hug with Sonic, A dressed down curvy bat, sashaying her way towards me with a broad smile, and a large red enchinda, grinning from ear to ear, his arms tucked behind his head.

Cream pulled away from me momentarily, and her chocolate eyes matched mine as they were brimming over in tears.

"Am I dreaming right now?" I choked as I watched each of them.

"Dreaming's for babies sugar, and as you can see, we're not babies anymore" Rouge smiled before planting a kiss on my cheek.

I was overwhelmed with happiness as my old gang picked up where we left off, I was scolded a bit for leaving, but it didn't last long. A series of hugs and laughter zoomed by, when it all was suddenly put to a halt when Sonic came back downstairs.

"Alright gang, let's get down to business"

"To defeat-"

"Knuckles I swear to God if you finish it ,I'll knock your brains into next week" Rouge said in annoyance.

"Now whose the violent one?" He grumbled.

I giggled a bit, it slowly cascaded into a frown when I saw the seriousness in everyone's faces.

"Ames"

I cast my gaze over to Sonic. "Mhm?"

"We have something serious to tell you"

"By the looks of it." I agreed.

"It's about your dad Amy..."Cream began.

 _Ahh, did they come to check up on me because of that? They haven't before so..._

"Don't worry about my Dad. He's fine. He sent his first mail just after he arrived. I'm getting one tomorrow"

"Sugar, it's not his letters we're worried about here" Rouge sighed.

"She's right, he's been put in serious danger-Ow!"

Rouge inhaled and exhaled. "Wait."

"I swear to God if you hit me one more-"

"He's been put out on the front lines " Sonic explained.

 _Oh God_.

I shifted a bit in my chair. "He's a good soldier, and he's been put on the front lines countless times."

 _Not that I was happy in the times that he was. That only stressed mom out more_.

"I don't think you understand Amy..."Cream said a bit worried.

"Then tell me!"I yelled impatiently.

"He's been put in the spot you used to be, you know...with us..."

I froze.

"Who the fuck put him there?!" I demanded, shooting my accusing glare around the room.

"I did" a new voice to the conversation declared. I snapped my attention to the door, my anger raging at the sight of her.

" _Why_?" I demanded, glaring at the squirrel.

She shut the front door behind her, casually walking through my group of friends and ex-teammates, mentally shoving Sonic aside.

"Because you abandoned your duties Amelia. And by _law_ , if you walk out like that, someone else bearing your last name will take your place."

 _I knew that_.

"So why didn't someone call me back? That was the most sensible thing to do"

I saw Sonic stiffen, just as Sally smirked at him as if she had won some battle between them.

"That was my intention all along, however, Sonic thought it be best to take his time to-"

"Sonic thought about your feelings first Amy" Tails defended. "He didn't want to spring it on you as soon as he got here just to pull you into battle again after five years of being quiet and normal."

"That's right!" Cream joined in, she stood from the couch she had settled on before, standing a generous amount of inches taller than I last remembered. Her little indents of curves made her look more mature and beautiful.

"You can't just barge in and ask to regain combat, even Mr. Rose agreed too taking it slow."

"She would not have been stable in Battle princess, we _all_ knew that. It took Sonic at max, two days just to get here, he was fast enough to get here in time to bring Amy back. It took you a week. We aren't behind schedule here." Rouge added.

"Mr. Rose was agreeable in all of it, from the day she left up until now. If your gonna tell a story Sally, tell the entire thing." Knuckled finished with an annoyed look.

Sonics large hand held mine protectively. "It's a lot to take in. That's why I wanted you to ease into it, I know I should have asked first but I-"

"No." I said shaking me head, I met his eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm glad you did it the way you did"

"Y-you are?" Sonic said, relief washing over his features.

The fact that Sonic put my feelings first, made me smile reassuringly to him.

His warm embrace was the next thing that greeted me; I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him, secretly inhaling his fresh scent.

"Aww look at that, I guess we _were_ right" Knuckles chuckled proudly.

"Right about what?" I asked letting Sonic go slowly.

"Well about Sonic fall-Yeowch!" He bellowed as Rouge pinched his sides.

"What did I say about you talking too much?!"

Creams face broke out in a sly grin, sending it Sonics way before he coughed in his gloved hand, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

I blinked. "You fell?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah he did, he fell hard!" Knuckles guffawed.

"Well" Sally interrupted, clearing her throat rather loudly. I looked in her direction in surprise...

 _I completely forgot she was still here..._

 ** _(( So did I_**? ** _))_**

"If you're aware of the situation, you _do_ know what that means?" She asked with her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm on the _Sonic Team_ again?"

"You were never considered an outsider Ames..." Sonic said with a shy smile. "You'll _always_ be one of us."

I glanced around the room, all but Sally were smiling at me or giving me a reassuring nod.

"So what do you say? Ready to kick butt with us again?" Tails asked excitedly.

"Heck, I always wanted to be a freedom fighter." I shrugged, a nostalgic sense drifting to me as everyone welcomed me back.

I took notice of Sonics warm smile and laughter, and I hadn't realized how much I missed it. Clover as the others joined us after a while, Blaze was a blushing mess when silver joined and I couldn't help but to smile over her crush on him. It was nice  
/to see everyone acquainted with one another, except for Sally, she had cornered herself with her computer and was too busy to notice anyone.

I hobbled over to her, my palms clammy from gripping the crutches too tight. When I approached her, I cleared my throat and she glanced up in annoyance.

"Yes Amelia?" She sighed

It felt like she was talking to me like I was five.

"I'm just-look we don't get along but I know we have to if we're fighting together."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. If there is heat between us it would damage everyone's efforts" she said

"Right, but I was thinking to have a truce-"

"I never said I wanted to be _friends_ with you." She said cutting me off.

I blinked at her harsh words, my chest constricting as my nerves continued to grow.

"I don't-"

"Understand this Amelia, you are the reason Sonic is so distracted in his work, and resentful against me, his _fiancée_. If you can't understand the seriousness between Sonic and I, then you haven't really grown up yet." She finished, gathering  
/herself before sashaying away from me.

I stood there dumbfounded before a hand was placed on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

"Clo?"

"It took everything in me not to set Flora on her Royal bitch ass" she growled.

"Where did Sonic go?" I asked searching the apartment for him with my eyes.

"Her Royal bitchiness took him outside to talk" Blaze said coming up to us with a plate full of pancakes.

"Did you guys know Silver has the most gorgeous eyes?"

"Did you know taking foo from a strangers fridge is call stealing?" Clo asked.

"It's not stealing if Amy made it"

I giggled at my friends' banter, and casted my gaze at the front door.

An unsettling feeling clouded my chest as I sighed, grabbing the attention of the squabbling pair.

"Uh oh" Clo said with a smirk.

"Uh oh?" I asked in confusion. "Why Uh oh?"

"Someone's falling for the Bluuueee booooyyy" Blaze teased.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered, heat warming my muzzle. "Did you forget he's engaged to that-Sally?" I quickly corrected.

"That never stopped anyone before" Clo shrugged.

"That's true, he's not lost until he says "I do" to his indefinite doom" Blaze teased.

" I'm not some reality TV show guys"

"No, no. But you **are** in love" Clo smirked.

"No I'm not! I just...missed him" I confessed.

"Like you missed everyone in this room right?" Clo asked

"Exactly."

"So why haven't you realized that everyone else went outside too?" Blaze giggled.

Sure enough, the apartment was empty besides us three. My ears joined my muzzle and I was pretty sure my entire face was on fire.

The girls laughed their asses off, gasping for breath.

They caught me red handed.

Er,red **faced**

* * *

 **Finished**!

Did you like it? Love it?

I had to cut it in two parts because it was getting pretty long.

Make sure to

Comment and Sharewith other SonAmy fans!

!See you next Chapter!


	15. 15-Falling for Him Pt2

**All Those Years:Re Written-Chapter 15**

 **Falling for Him Pt.2**

 ** _A/N_** :  
 **Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating! Mid terms are here and I'm so busy at work it's insane!**  
 **INSANE I TELL YOU**? ﾟﾘﾭ?  
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

 **Amy's POV**

Sitting around with the gang like this, made a sense of nostalgia come rushing back as I allowed Cream to fix my hair, as Sally went around explaining what we were to do.

She had asked Clover to leave seeing that it was classified information, but I was going to tell her all about it the next time I saw her anyway.

If I didn't promise that to Clo I'm sure she wouldn't leave.

Blaze sat next to Silver, her face serious. Although she hadn't been an official part of the team before, she was definitely an ally. We had agreed not to get Clo involved...and that meant not telling anyone about her powers.

I glanced at her, and she noticed, giving me an assuring smile.

We had to protect her.

"Alright. Any questions?" Sally asked, her hands stuck to her hip.

I had forgotten the level of authority she always carried around with her. Being a princess who was involved in everything, you can't help but to respect her drive to protect her people.

"I have a question..." I said raising my hand.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked.

"If my dad is fighting with you on the front lines...and you're all here..."

"No sugar, our team is only called when there's serious danger." Rouge interrupted.

"I never call on my beta Soldiers to head into disaster, right now there's a calm" Sally explained, helping herself to a glass of water.

"So we took the opportunity to come snag you" Knuckles finished.

"But apparently you've had more action than I thought " Cream said pointing to my leg.

Sonic tensed visibly. "That's a-

"Easy fix" Tails said proudly, winking at Sonic. He smiled at his brother sitting beside him, grateful for his support.

"How exactly?" Blaze hissed

"Easy tiger" Silver chuckled, casually placing a hand on her shoulder.

Her cheeks pinked instantly and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips, earning me a playful glare.

"Well we can train Amy with her cast without really harassing her leg too much. And since I have this!" He announced pulling some contraption from God knows where.

"What is it?" Cream asked, settling next to me.

"This, my dear friend, is my latest invention. Amy can I see your leg?" He asked.

I nodded and he latched the machine onto my foot, making it look more like a metal cast.

"It's heavy" I complained.

"Not for long" he said raising a gloved finger.

He bent over once more after examining the appearance and pressed a few buttons. The stinging pain was fading along with the massive extra weight and I was already itching to stand up.

"You can stand" Tails Chuckled holding out his arms for support. I nodded, holding his strong arms, hoisting myself up. The immediate response surprised me,making me put all my weight on the poor fox as I clutched onto him for dear life.

"Someone got heavier" he grunted, with humor in his voice.

"I gotcha Ames" Sonic smiled, taking me easily from Tails, supporting me with ease.

"It takes some getting used to" Tails said clearing his throat.

"The faster the better" Sally said dryly, casting her gaze between the two of us.

I automatically felt uncomfortable in his arms, and pushed away from him slightly to stand on my own.

"Hey, you're right Tails!" I exclaimed louder than I should have. "It's not as heavy s before." I smiled, struggling to hold myself up.

 _This shit is heavy!_

I ignored the concerned look Blaze was giving me and I cast a glance at Sally, who was smirking to herself.

"Hey, you okay?" Sonic asked me, concern lacing his words.

"Totally fine." I said waving him off.

"Try walking in it" Knuckles suggested.

"Right..." I smiled tightly, moving my bad leg before my good one. At the heavy step I wobbled a bit, waving Sonic off from his supportive hands. Although he reached for me, I could still feel the warmth of his hands on my waist, my skin prickling in anticipation.

I had made it to the kitchen successfully and the room applauded. I took a bow and grinned.

"Told you I was fine" I smiled confidently.

Sonic smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"That should be it for today" Sally said looking through her phone. She pocketed it before glancing at me briefly, a curt nod was her dismissal to me before she turned to Sonic, pulling him aside.

"Great Job Amy. I'll take it back with me so I can iron out a few kinks and I should have it back for you by tomorrow so we can start training."

"Training?" I asked as I hoisted myself on the bar stool.

"Yeah, Sally has us training almost everyday" Rouge said rolling her eyes.

"Not that I mind" Knuckled grinned, flexing his muscles proudly.

"Meat head" Rouge mumbled.

"It'll be fun" Cream assured me. "You and I are teaming up." She explained.

"Were you fighting alongside dad?" I asked as Tails prayed the contraption on my leg opened.

"No that was Sonic" she said waving her hand. "Tails and I were a team" she blushed.

"Don't let me get in the way"

"No no, it's fine Amy. The battle field isn't my favorite place to be anyway. I'll finally get some time with my jet again, that way I assist everyone best if I'm up there." He grunted.

"Okay the first thing I need to install is an eject button" he mumbled to himself.

"So what's the teaming look like now?" I asked Cream.

"Basically; Sonic and Sally obviously" she said with an eye roll. "Then there's Knuckles and Rouge, You and I, and Silver and Blaze"

"Was there an order?" I asked trying to ignore the pang of jealousy that hit me.

"Well, Sonic is always on the front lines, Rouge is normally concealing both her and Knuckles' presence. Y'know, being the great spy she is"

Rouge sent a wink our way before helping herself to a bottle of water in the fridge.

"Knuckles helps Sonic whenever Rouge is safe, and can manipulate our enemy in the shadows, so that's why they're closest to Sonic and Sally."

"Then why is Blaze and Silver seated after us?" I asked carefully.

 _Usually, we were the ones who were in training and wasn't allowed anywhere_ _ **near**_ _the front._

"Because we don't fight until we think it's necessary" Silver explained, taking a seat beside me.

"Silver doesn't think he needs to use his ability unless completely necessary " Blaze said rolling her eyes.

"No, I said _we_ , because _we're_ a team, I won't have you putting yourself in danger when there's no need to" he said seriously. "I have faith in the top six" he finished with a solid nod of his head.

"Whenever you need me, you just say it okay?" Blaze said to me, completely ignoring Silvers speech.

I nodded, my nerves racking up more than I thought they would have.

"Got it!" Tails exclaimed suddenly.

The machine made a loud **_hiss_** before dropping on the ground with a loud **_thud_** **.**

We all froze and laughed at the dent it made in the wooden floor, fragments of wood panels breaking at the heaviness of the object.

"Tails I swear!" Sonic yelled from wherever he and Sally were.

"I can fix it!" He hollered back, right before we all broke into a fit of laughter.

As the day died down, I was starting to get painfully aware of what was going on around me. And Clover noticed.

"You okay?" She asked from the front of her car.

She had arrived after Sally called off the meeting officially, and Blaze and I filled her in on what's what. I sighed for the millionth time today, and met her eyes in the rear view mirror.

"I'm scared" I confessed.

"No shit. You've been out of combat for what five years now? Of course you'd be scared." Blaze muttered.

"If you don't want to do it Amy I don't think anyone would be against it." Clover shrugged.

 _Yeah but then I'd look like a wuss, and put my dad in danger._

"I think it's just the whole pleasing Sally that has me on edge" I wondered aloud.

The car came to a sudden stop, and I lurched in the seat until I hit the back of Clovers seat with my nose.

"Ow! What the heck-"

"Don't you **_ever_** say that bullshit again" Clo warned, turning to look me dead in the eyes.

"Wh-What?" I asked in confusion.

"This isn't about _pleasing_ her. It's about _you,_ getting out there and proving yourself to be one of the most kick-ass girl on a team. It's about saving _your_ dad and _your_ county, it's about _you_ accepting yourself to be an amazing girl. Don't you **_EVER_** do this for Sally's sake, much less anyone else's"

I blinked at her words and nodded mutely. What could I say to that..?

"Good. Now about those Pancakes"

 **It's October.**

I sat up in bed, and ran my bare hands along the sheets. I couldn't help but feel completely alone , after sharing a bed with Sonic.

 _He was so warm..._

"Of course he was, his blood was probably on hyper-drive because here he is, an engaged hedgehog , sleeping with a teenager." I muttered to myself, a small giggle escaping.

I shook my head frantically,before any more weird thoughts ran through it, grabbing my cell from off my night stand. I had managed to wake up before my alarm decided to ring out.

"Six on the dot" I yawned. I scrolled through my phone and noticed i had a few messages. My stomach did a flips when i saw Shade's name across the screen. I had been calling him all day yesterday, to no avail. I clicked the message icon and blinked at the simple message, feeling a weight lift from my chest.

 _"I'm okay."_

"I don't get you." I mumbled to myself.

For the entire weekend, Shade has gone MIA, and without a hint of where he could have gone. I checked in with his grandmother, but she had been flown to another hospital for an emergency. The whole thing was starting to get a little...weird.

A knock cam at my door, interrupting my thoughts, and mom poked her head in. "You're up" she said in surprise.

"I am" I shrugged.

"How was everything?" she asked, sitting down at the foot of my bed.

"Nostalgic" i admitted. "A little too nostalgic.."

"Are you-sure, you want to go back out there?" she asked carefully.

"You're worried" I confirmed. "Dad will be home if I do this"

"But you won't be" she finished. "What about school? Your job, your friends?"

"This speech sounds very familiar mom" I smirked.

"They're my words, i can repeat them as much as I'd like" she pouted, giving my nose a poke.

I giggled and rubbed the area and smiled at her. "I'm almost finished with high school; I'm a senior" I reminded her.

"It's possible I'll miss graduation, but for a good cause. Think about it, If I'm there you and dad can finally relax like a normal couple"

"But I want to be a normal family, daughter included" she sniffed, bringing me in for a warm hug.

"This is what I get for marrying an Army man" she groaned, making us laugh.

"You should sign up for that TV show" I smirked, after releasing her.

"Funny." she scoffed, rolling her eyes at me. "I just want you both safe and sound" she sighed, playing with a strand of my hair.

"We will be. I promise."

We shared another hug before she helped me out of bed and to get ready for school. She promised me breakfast once I'm done changing and i shooed her out of my room, already embarrassed she had to help me take a shower.

Since I was in a cast; the principal gave me a pardon note on uniform day, and for hat i was grateful. Today I felt kind of cold, so I had asked mom to pick out some clothes for me, which she had put on my bed. I sat down and picked up my underwear first and moved to throw on a red turtleneck sweater and a thigh length black skirt. I was pretty sure I couldn't pull a par of jeans on, so I'd have to stick with skirts for a while... I slipped my good foot into some sturdy boots and placed a black,knitted beanie over my head. I grabbed my bag from he corner, and hoisted myself up on my crutches again; calling for mom to help me down the stairs.

It hadn't been a week yet and I was already feeling uncomfortable, having her do everything for me. She didn't seem to mind much, but I did. I silently hoped Tails invention would work, and actually heal my leg so that i could be of use again...

"You said Sonic was picking you up?" she asked after settling me on the bench we kept on the porch.

I nodded. "He's my support system" I reminded her.

"I'm not against it dear, I'm just not sure I remember seeing him with a car.." she thought aloud, heading indoors to finish getting herself ready for the day.

I sat there on my own, admiring the October colors again. I inhaled and glanced around my neighborhood area. Mrs. Chester was sweeping her porch, and her kind eyes caught mine.

She waved to me sweetly, and I returned the favor. Her husband had died a few years ago, and she rarely ever leaves her home. I did a couple weeks of community service with her last year, and i couldn't believe sweet she was; she was so sweet, I'm 100% sure she could give you diabetes. Y'know, with the amount of backing she does.

Her fur was grey-brown because of age, and her cheeks were still puffy, like any Chipmunk would have. She was wearing a woolen sweater with a lilac ankle-length skirt.

It wasn't long before a midnight blue car pulled into the driveway, with Sonic dressed nearly in the schools uniform, stepping out of it, a pair of shades above his head. He closed his door and smiled warmly at me, making his way up the few stairs to the porch.

"You look -" we said in Union.

We laughed awkwardly and he gestured a hand towards me.

"You first" he smiled.

"You look good. Despite being old and everything" I giggled.

He shook his head before taking my hands, pulling me to his chest.

"And you look amazing" he whispered.

I felt my cheeks flush, and I bit my lower lip nervously.

"For a kid and everything" he finished with a playful grin.

"Ugh" I grinned before slapping him on his shoulder.

"Ouch, maybe you don't need the train if after all" he joked, helping me with my crutches. "Make sure you tell your mom were leaving"

I hollered into the house and she came rushing out, handing me a bag with my lunch and medication, shooing us off to school.

I hadn't told her about Sonic being engaged, how could I, she seemed the most excited about him coming back into my life; yet, he didn't belong to me.

 _And I don't think he ever will._

"Tails sent the leg thing" he spoke up after he peeled out of my neighborhood.

 _"_ Oh? Am I supposed to test it out today?"

"That;s the plan, he gave me some instructions, i read them over last night, but you can have a look at them" he said handing me a piece of paper.

"This looks like a headache" I groaned.

His laugh filled the car and I couldn't help but smile at the sound of it.

"It's actually not that bad, I'll help you put it on after we get to school."

I shifted a bit in my seat, stealing a glance at his focused expression as he drove. His gloved hand was firm on the wheel, his position relaxed against the seat. I have never seen Sonic drive before, let alone knew he knew how to in the first place; but he seemed at ease, like hes been doing it for a while...

"You don't-y'know, feel weird, being in high school?" I asked carefully.

 _"_ No. I've never been to school before, so it doesn't bother me. Don't old people go to college?"

"That's college, not everyone goes back to high school."

"Doesn't matter. I like it there" he shrugged. "Never too late to get an education"

" Even if the work load is a pain? This _is_ senior year we're talking about.."

 _"_ That's the beauty of it. I get to try it for a year; the final year. That's where all the memories happen"

 _He's got a point there_

"We managed to make a few too" he said glancing my way, our eyes locking for a few seconds before i broke it, my face heating up from the intensity of the stare down.

"I win" he laughed triumphantly.

The throbbing in my chest was beginning to get a lot worse now. I took a much needed breath and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"S-So, engaged huh?" i asked dumbly.

 _Stupid Stupid Stupid!_

"Mm." he sighed.

"What does _that_ mean?" I laughed awkwardly.

"Have you ever done something, because it was your duty to do so?' he asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Well, yeah. I had to do finals to get where I am now"

A smirk tugged at his lips before he shook his head a bit, making his loose quills move along with him.

"Close." he nodded.

"Okay, what about being apart of the team to save my dad?" I tried.

"That's a choice you can make" he said seriously. "You don't have to if you don't want to"

"You don't get it. I _have_ to do this." I argued.

"No, no you don't Ames."

"What? You don't _want_ me there? Is that it?" I challenged.

"That's right. " he said seriously, gripping the wheel with both hands this time.

 _Ouch._

"Gee, thanks for the faith" I scoffed, settling into the sea, refusing to look at him.

"Ames" he sighed. "That's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't want you out in the field to get hut more than you are right now"he said turning onto the street that led to school

"Are you questioning my combat skills?" I growled.

"What? No! You're a great fighter Amy." he said quickly. I saw him pass a hand through his quills in frustration.

"It's hard to explain" he sighed.

I nodded, feeling less defensive. "I just want to make a point" I summarized. He had pulled into the school parking lock, turning off the engine and the heating.

"How about we take this one step at a time?" he asked, glancing my way.

"Agreed."

"We cant have you falling for me" he smirked.

"Wh-What?"

He blinked, confused at my reaction. "I said we can't have you falling on me. Y'know with you getting used to the invention Tails made for you" he said.

"Right! Right,uh, let's just get the day over with" i laughed awkwardly, pushing a strand of hair behind my beanie.

He gave me a concerned look before exiting the car, coming around to help me with my things.

This isn't going to be easy...

Throughout the day, I've been getting random classmates sighing my cast, and lots of 'Get well Soon' cards as well. Sonic sat at our table without any complaints, and Art had come back to school. His burns had been treated, but he explained that he wasn't completely healed and not to touch him for a while.

"Does that mean you can't play this weekend?" Broody asked, stealing a carrot stick from Clovers plate.

"Yeah" he smiled sadly. "But my doc said I'd be able to play for the fall game, it's just...where to put the practice time in.."

Blaze shifted uncomfortably before putting her fork down. "Maybe I can help you practice" she offered

Art forcibly smiled at her and shook his head. "It's cool Blaze, I'll figure something out with coach"

"But I just want to help-"

"I don't want your help." He said in frustration.

Taken aback, Blaze only nodded silently and went back to eating her food.

Art sighed, rubbing his temple before standing up with his tray, mumbling that he was finished.

Sonic looked at me questionably and I waved my hand for him to dismiss it.

Blaze has to be the one to fix this. I looked at Clover and she nodded as if she could read my mind.

"Go fix it." She gestured her fork towards Blaze and Arts retreating figure.

"I tried-"

"Try harder" she said cutting her off.

Blaze looked over at me and I nodded with an encouraging smile.

"Don't wait up" she said grabbing her things and taking off behind him.

"Y'know he's just trying to be strong right?" Broody asked us.

"Well he needs to quit it, it's making Blaze look and feel bad" Clover mumbled, shoving a forkful of greens in her mouth.

"It _was_ an accident after all" I agreed.

"Ultimately they should both apologize" Sonic suggested.

"Why?" Broody asked.

"Because, he's avoiding her. You guys have known each other a while, so you should know what makes each other uncomfortable."

"Yeah and Art knows Blaze hates being ignored." Clover agreed.

"And she should have kept her anger in check to prevent the burning" I added.

"I just want the table to go back to normal" Brody groaned.

"That too" Clover and I said in Union.

"C-Creepy..." Sonic laughed awkwardly.

"Isn't that only a twin thing?" Brody asked uncomfortably.

"We're practically sisters" we said again, glancing at each other before sharing a laugh..

"I'm officially creeped out" Brody said putting his hands in the air in surrender. "You?" He asked Sonic.

He nodded immediately and we all shared a good laugh before the chime went off, signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll pick you up at fifth?" Sonic asked.

I nodded. After he drops me off at my fourth period that I shared with Broody, he's going to be busy during that hour with the gang. So we agreed that Broody would help me to class while he's with them, picks me up at fifth, and we take the sixth free period to try out the machine.

"I'll try to take it easy on you in training" he grinned.

"Don't you dare" I warned him, narrowing my eyes.

He chuckled and we all parted ways,Broody insisting to walk Clover to class, Sonic and I towards fourth. After settling in my seat, Sonic placed his hands on my desk, his face inches away from mine.

"Any word from _the wolf_?" he asked

"Shade? He texted me this morning, he said he was okay"

"Anything else?" he asked, a serious expression stuck to his features.

I shook my head. "Nothing. He's not much of a talker."

He nodded. "You think you'll be okay? I know it's just to-and-from classes, but I'm a bit worried"

"I can take care of myself Sonic"I deadpanned, arching a brow. "Besides, Broody is a dependable guy."

He smiled before leaning in to kiss my lips leaving a tingling sensation on that particular spot, making my eyes widen at his actions "I'll see you later okay?" he whispered.

I nodded mutely, watching him leave, his hands stuffed in his pockets as students entered the room, some of the guys high-fiving him as he left. A group of girls came over to me, some signing my cast and wishing me well.

"You okay?" Broody asked, taking the seat beside me.

"Y-Yeah, why?"

"Your entire face is red" he said in concern.

 **Finished**!  
Did you like it? Love it?

 **LET ME KNOW!**

Make sure to  
Comment and Share with other SonAmy fans!

✨!See you next Chapter!✨


	16. 16-Hurting Him

**All Those Years:Re Written-Chapter 16**

 **Hurting Him**

 **A/N: This little author was getting excited! Hence why this is so dang long...my bad (heh). There's a lot of-uh,complications...but heck; have fun reading!**

"Pick it up!" Sally hollered across the field.

"We're trying dammit!" Knuckles hollered back. "Alright, Rouge do it now!" he barked.

"Arrrgh!" Rouge grunted before Knuckles launched her in the air, striking the robot with a firm kick, sending it into a burning building.

"Nice one!" Cream cheered.

"Stay focused!" Sally yelled at us.

Cream ad I dodged another missile, ducking into a nearby alleyway, we nodded after the coast was clear and hurried to catch up to Knuckles.

"Piko!" I screamed , swinging my mallet as hard as i could, causing the robot to shake, before cream launched herself after running on the extended pole of my mallet, taking it's head off with her hands.

"Sleep tight" she joked, jumping off of the decapitated bot. We high-fived and took off towards another set of bots charging for us.

I panted, trying my best to catch my breath. The contraption on my injured leg was making it hard for me to catch up, resulting in Cream and I getting yelled at for the most part of the battle. Never mind the aching in my arms from swinging; The field had been completely ruthless on me, tripping me up from the rugged roads and burning buildings; not to mention the continuous burning debris falling all the time.

"I've got this guy!"I offered, pushing myself to pass her, spinning myself until i released my hammer into the towering robot, striking it in it's head.

"Yes!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air.

"Behind you!" Sonic yelled, before rushing to my side, Spin-dashing head on with another robot behind of me. The impact caused it to explode, sending my body backwards into a large piece of rubble.

"Oof!"I coughed out, holding my chest with one hand, and holding my leg with the other.

"Time out!" Cream yelled.

Everything around us paused; the falling debris, the menacing robots, the burning fire, everything.

A loud **_whiirr_** echoed through the field, before the scene before us dissapared,like someone turned off the TV. Loud shutters rolled themselves opened, revealing the afternoon scenery of New Haven, the walls a thick steel room with an open roof.

"You okay?" Cream asked worriedly

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"I'm not" Knuckled grunted, folding his arms. Rouge joined us on the ground, and a door opened from the other side of the room; and angry Tails storming towards us.

"What he hell?" He demanded, walking straight up to Sally.

"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You know what." Knuckled growled.

"I know what?" she asked innocently.

"You know, what's what...what's not what you ...what?" Knuckled mumbled, scratching his head.

"Why did you chose that course?" Sonic demanded.

"I'm pretty sure we _all_ chose this course" she scoffed.

"We did. But the difficulty settings were changed" Tails finished. "I specifically made sure that it was agreeable due to Amy's injury; simulation or not; she could have been seriously hurt just now!" he yelled.

"Watch it" she warned, narrowing her eyes at him

"I'm pretty sure we can all agree that it was uncalled for Sally" Cream defended.

"What? So you think you can just, call a 'time out' when we're in battle?! No! We can't just stop everything we're doing just to make sure one of us is okay. This is serious people! If she's too weak to handle this, it's best we stop wasting any more time fro someone who can't keep up."

"Now you listen here-" Tails began.

"She's right" i sighed, cutting him off.

"What?" they all asked in union. I took a bold look at Sally, her face completely shocked, as if she couldn't understand what had exactly come out of my mouth.

"I said she's right" i confirmed, standing up again. "If I can't handle training, what use am i to you guys out in the real war? I appreciate the hospitality; and they way you guys are looking out for me, but it's also kinda insulting. I want to prove that i can be dependable, rather than the other way around. I mean, I'm not some kid anymore." I shrugged.

 _Besides, I had expected Sally to unleash hell on me for my first training session anyway._

"Silence fell on us before Rouge chuckled a bit and nodded her head in approval. Knuckles, seeing that Rouge was okay with it, then so was he, he gave me a broad smile in encouragement and i beamed.

"As long as you're okay" Cream smiled, Tails nodding in agreement.

"How's your leg?" Sonic asked, placing both hands on my shouldered, his eyes intense as he stared at me.

"F-Fine." I stuttered. Clearing my throat, I cast my gaze on my leg to avoid his intense stare and lifted it. "It's giving me trouble when I run though; a bit tight" I confessed.

"Let me have a look" Tails grunted as he squat down to fiddle with the meter. "Look's like you went overtime on this thing" he muttered, casting a sour look at Sally.

"What does that mean?" Cream asked, stooping beside him to have a closer look.

"Well..." he said cautiously looking at me for approval.

"You can tell us" I urged him

"If you pushed it anymore it would lock itself; so the actual weight of it would pull on your leg. So if yo'd been running from something, maybe jumping in mid-air-"

"That's enough practice for the day" Sally barked. "All of you be here tomorrow morning" she stated before turning on her heel.

We silently watched her exit the dome, and I could feel the tense atmosphere sigh o relief.

"Finally" Knuckles groaned before collapsing on the ground.

Cream giggled and offered to bring cold drinks from the cooler to which everyone agreed. She nodded and used her adorable ears to propel herself towards the door Tails had once come from.

"I'll go get you crutches" Sonic said tiredly.

I nodded and watched as Tails continued _'operating'_ on my leg. "I didn't, you know- ruin training for everyone...did I?"

"I think you only ruined it for Sally" he said honestly.

"We were training earlier, but we insisted we try it with you, for old times sake" Knuckles added.

My heart swelled at his confession and i felt a light blush on my muzzle. "Thanks guys" I smiled.

"Don't sweat it. Besides, Sally knew we were tired. She shouldn't have sprung a 'Intense' mode on us like that" Rouge muttered at the last part. "What was she trying to do?"

"Doesn't matter!" Knuckles groaned. "It's over"

"Until tomorrow" Cream chipped in, handing us each a cold bottle of water.

"There" Tails exhaled.

I felt the normal wight o my casted leg all of a sudden, and i wobbled a bit before strong arms caught me. "I thought I told you not to fall on me?" he smiled tiredly.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a whisper.

"You're the one who was in danger, and your'e asking if I'm okay?" he asked with an arched brow.

My cheeks flushed and i pouted. "You just look really tired."

"You would too if-"

"If?" Knuckles prodded, with everyone's eyes on us, my blush grew even more, making me hide my face in Sonic's chest.

He chuckled at my reaction and sighed. "I'm gonna drive her home" he announced to the group.

"Buzzkill" Knuckles chuckled, slinging a large arm around Rouge.

"Gross, you need a shower you meat head" she scowled, yet she hadn't remove his had from around her shoulders.

"See you all tomorrow" Cream waved. "Tails, I'll wait for you outside. Good work today Amy" she smiled before waving at us.

"I'll tinker on this a bit more for you tonight and we can test it out again tomorrow " Tails grunted as he heaved the contraption off the floor.

"I really appreciate what your doing for me Tails." I smiled

"I only built this. Sonic was the one who requested it" he winked before waddling towards the door he had previously come from.

I blinked at his words, turning to see Sonic muttering to himself, his hand scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Really?" I whispered.

He took the chance to look at me, his eyes widening in surprise. "Ames..why are you crying?"

"Huh?" I asked in confusion, raising my hand to touch my face. I looked at my damp hands and back at Sonic. "Sorry?"

"Your apologizing for crying?" he laughed, coming closer, lifting a hand to wipe my tears with his thumb.

"I guess so" I giggled.

A small silence passed through us before he cleared his throat. "About the invention thing-it was my fault anyway that you got hurt, so when you say it's your fault for being slow-and you almost got hurt-It's my fault." he sighed.

"Accident happen Sonic. You took responsibility enough to be my support and asked Tails to help me out so i could feel like a part of the group. If your trying to apologize for my leg- I already forgave you" I shrugged, a genuine smile on my face.

He mumbled something incoherent before wrapping me in his arms tightly, causing my crutches to fall with a clatter to the floor.

"S-Sonic?" I stuttered, trying to comprehend his actions.

I was painfully aware of how close he was, and our kiss had been the farthest thing from my mind until now; and when we were in bed together. My cheeks burned at how much I was thinking about it, my hands trembling as if I didn't know where to place them, my voice betraying me when he pulled away, watching me with intense hooded lids. His eyes slowly roamed my features, gliding slowly down to my gaping mouth before his fangs emerged, biting his lower lip, moving his gaze back to my eyes.

"S-S-Sonikku...?"I whimpered.

"I don't think I can hold back anymore..." he said in a strained growl.

"Wha-

In another rush; lighting quick, his lips had found mine again.

His lips dragged off of mine, achingly slow, but I couldn't have that.

I've been dying to taste him again...

I lunged my face forwards, afraid he would leave, capturing them to mold into mine once again. A low chuckle came from his chest once I lost balance, almost sending us both to the ground. Our lips parted and my cheeks burned like crazy.

"S-Stupid leg..." I muttered.

"Here.." he said in a husky whisper, lifting me by my waist, holding me securely in his arms, our noses brushing against one another.

"Better?" he asked, his lips mere inches from mine.

"Uh-huh" I nodded, closing my eyes as his lips found mine again, a relived moan escaping my throat once they touched.

"Jesus Ames" he mumbled against my mouth, holding me closer. I could feel us moving, in the split second he moved, my back was pressed against something cold,metalic; my guess was the dome wall.

"I don't think I can be gentle right now" he strained out, all the while attacking my mouth with his.

"Then don't" I panted, my hand going crazy, tugging on his rough, yet silky quills.

"Fu-"

 **"SONIC!"**

Just as quickly as Sonic had pushed me against the wall, the faster he tore me off of it, grabbing my crutches, wrapping a scarf around my mouth, steadying me on the ground again.

"Yeah?!" he called out, sounding absolutely calm; a hint of aggravation in his tone

Meanwhile I'm here tying to regulate my freaking breathing. In. Out. Who was it? I couldn't pinpoint who exactly the voice had belonged to.

Footsteps echoed through the dome and Sonic helped me walk towards it, his had firm on my back, his shoulders tense. I tore my eyes off of him, and swallowed hard when Sally stopped in front of us.

"I thought everyone already left?" Sally asked, glancing between us.

"So did I" Sonic shot back. "I was about to take Ames home." he said, pushing lightly on my back, signaling me to continue walking forward.

We hadn't moved a good three steps away from her before she grabbed his other arm, turning him to meet her. I was a little slow in turning, but it was in time to catch the immediate lip lock. MY body tensed, I was too close...way too close; sure I've seen them flirt, hug run away together; but never have I seen them connect like that; and I couldn't help but to admit that it looked perfectly natural. Sonic's hand left my back, and I instantly felt cold, and alone.

 _And completely embarrassed._

I couldn't bring myself to look away from the pair, my hands twitching at the level amount of discomfort and guilt that I felt.

Sally was proudly wearing a bright rock on her finger, on the hand secured around Sonic's head, her other arm tugging on the hand she had captured.

Her eyes opened briefly, narrowing into slits; sending me a message;  
 _He's mine._

I nodded like the dork I was, and turned my head sharply away from them, holding the tears that had threatened to fall.

Bright headlights shown through the open garage like door in the dome, Clover stepping out quickly, rushing towards me.

"Hey, you oka-" she began, before slowing her paste, staring at the pair behind me. I didn't have the courage to look back. I nodded, forcing a smile on my face.

"Let's go" she said seriously. She grabbed my things from the shelf I had put them in and we walked toward her car in silence.

"Hey, wait. I was going to-"

" _I'm_ the one taking Mimi home. End of story." Clover spat, helping me into the car and shutting the door.

I watched her say something to him but I couldn't make it out from my blurry vision; but it made Sonic tense visibly, turning his attention back to Sally.

I glanced down at my lap, the guilt clawing at my chest painfully as I clutched my turtleneck, inhaling swiftly just as Clover skidded into her chair, slamming the door shut.

"I'm calling your mom, you're not going home today" she said simply.

I nodded and strapped myself in as she revere see out the space and speeded towards her house. None of us said anything other than the occasional small talk, she had finally pulled in the driveway and Andy came to meet us.

He whistled as he glanced at my leg. "Woah Melia, you okay?" He chuckled, taking my bags from Clover.

"It's just a broken leg " I shrugged.

"Right. You girls want anything to eat?"

"Ice cream." Clover said plainly, throwing him her keys and heading indoors.

"Please don't tell me she's angry" he sighed.

"Judging by how calm she is...I give her about three...two..one-"

" **MEN ARE THE MOST CURSED SPECIES ON THIS ENTIRE PLANET!"** Clover yelled right before smashing her front door open.

"Definitely mad" Andy and I sighed in Union.

"I'll go call the repair man" he sighed, hitting a button on his phone, immediately conversing with someone on the other line.

 _Don't tell me..._

"Yeah, no it wasn't the Chandelier this time, yeah. No , no the front door. Could you be here in ten? Great. Thanks." he hung up the phone and took the remaining things out the car, handing them to another butler before offering to help me into the large house.

 _Yep, He's got him on speed dial..._ I thought to myself with my sweat dropped.

After a much needed shower, and a silk night gown draping my shoulders, Clover helped me onto her large bed, staking multiple pillows under my leg and nodding approvingly at her work.

"Want to try and get some homework done? Andrew said I'm slipping in History." She grunted, slapping her textbook on the bed.

"Sure." I smiled taking a scoop of ice cream from my personal sized tub.

She flipped the pages opened and exited a few dates, all the while tapping her own on her temple, her eyes glancing at me every now and then. I raised an amused brow at her waiting for the moment she cracked-

"Okay screw this." She groaned, shoving the book off of her bed.

"Could you please cry? This is driving me crazy!" She sniffed, tears already escaping.

"Why?" I laughed, fully aware of my moist eyes.

"Because!" She cried.

"Say it" I urged, my vision blurring once again.

"I can't-"

"SAY IT!" I demanded

"Because you're in love with an engaged man!" She barked.

The fact that someone else had said it; nice and clear, crisp and to the point.

It was about time I faced reality.

I'm a high school girl, who has been madly and hopelessly in love with a twenty two year old, engaged hedgehog; And. It .Blows.

I bawled like the baby I was, clutching on to Clover for dear life. My throat burned from the loud screaming my heart was trying to release for ages. For years, I've been in love with someone that will never belong to me; and Sally was right.

 _I haven't grown up one bit._

 **Sonics POV**

Tearing open the fridge, I lazily grabbed the carton of milk from the shelf and poured it over my cereal. I stabbed the spoon in the bowl and took a seat on one of the bar stools in the kitchen. A hair clip caught my attention and I picked up the heart shaped clip and examined it; her face flashing into my memory.

"This is Amy's" I mumbled to myself.

My ears twitched at the sound of footsteps coming into the kitchen, and I hid the hair pin under the able.

"You're going to be late if you sit there" Sally joked, opening the fridge to take out the jug of orange juice, humming as she poured the liquid into a clean glass.

She seemed so relaxed these last few days; and it's been easy on me.

"Do I have to feed you ?" She asked with an arched brow. Her tone playful.

I stared at her directly, making her flinch. "Is everything okay?"

That's just it.

"I'm fine. Just tired." I sighed.

"Well I don't see why you keep insisting on going to school. Amy's already on the team, I was expecting you to drop out-"

"I _want_ to go to school Sal. It gives me something to do " I said cutting her off.

"I'm leaving. I'm running late." I sighed, ditching my bowl of cereal.

I got up from my seat, padding my way back to my room; taking a quick shower and pulling in a pair of jeans and a shirt I couldn't bother to iron.

"What about your breakfast?" Sally asked as I placed my hand on the door.

"Not hungry" I said lamely, exiting the apartment building and dashing towards the school.

It had been exactly ten seconds before I stopped dead in front of the school, and I glanced down, my heart speeding up at the sight before me.

Her jade eyes were as wide as saucers, her hands clutching the books she was holding against her chest. Her pink quills moved swiftly from the gust of wind I had stirred up, dancing around her face beautifully. Everything slowed for that moment, her breathing, her mouth agape; tempting me this early in the morning.

I wasn't paying attention to my run; weird. She finally released a frightened breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi" she whispered.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat the moment I saw her, like it has,everyday;for the past _three weeks._

"Hey." I managed out.

She nodded solemnly, continuing her way to school unaccompanied; no crutches in sight. This was the most she's talked to me other than in Chemistry, and I didn't count tat as talking, since it was more that she _had_ to more than she _wanted_ to. Her expression from that night flashed through my mind , a heavy guilt tugging at my chest.

 _Come on Hedgehog; it's Amy for crying out loud._

"Ames!" I called after her, jogging to catch up.

She turned around, the knee length maroon skirt blowing at her turn, her bandaged leg was barely visible because of the black boots she was wearing; a thick white sweater covering her upper body. For the first time in years, she wore a red headband to keep her hair still.

"Hey" I repeated after catching up to her.

She didn't respond, instead she gave me a puzzled look, making me more nervous than I already was.

"Listen, uh- Chemistry, that project we're supposed to do..."

 _Dammit! That's not what I want to talk about!_

Her features changed into realization and she nodded, digging into her bag. She handed me a neatly folded piece of paper.

I took it warily , and watched her close her bag.

"See you later" she said simply ,before walking towards the double entry doors of the school. I watched Clover greet her with a smile, Blaze hooking an arm with her friends'. Clover took a spare second to send a glare my way, before disappearing into the building with Amy.

A breath I hadn't known I was holding rushed out of me suddenly, and I opened the folded price of paper, in her neat handwriting were the things she had planned for me to do for my half of the project with listed instructions.

 _"Stay away from her."_ were Clovers words to me _that_ day. My mind did an instant playback of that night. Amy had rushed into the car, Clover slamming the door to utter her words at us;

✨✨✨✨✨✨ **((Here I'm taking you back to the scene; but this time in Sonic's point of veiw))** ✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

"Thanks for the call Princess." she nodded at Sally, walking briskly towards the drivers side of the car.

"Clover I just need to -" I began.

"Stay away from her" she barked, yanking the door open so she could slide in, and pulled out the driveway without another word.

I stood there and watched the car leave, and anger boiled inside of me when I turned my attention back to Sally.

"What was that for?" I demanded. "You knew I was taking Ames home today didn't you? Why call Clo?"

"I did something wrong here?" She asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"I asked one of Amy's close friends to pick her up from training; seeing her leg is sick and she would require proper transportation home."

 _Valid Point..._

I had left my new car back at the apartment when Tails offered us a ride in his jet. I had agreed for Amy to take the available seat while I rode on its wing; like old times...

 _The ride home made sense, but the kiss somehow doesn't sit right with me._

"Alright, then why did you kiss me?"

A flash of hurt spread across her face as she squealed my hand tightly, as if afraid I would slip away.

"Is it a crime to kiss my fiancée now?" she huffed. "I _miss_ _you_ Sonic. I just wanted to make sure **_we_** were still okay. I didn't know we weren't..." her voice cracked.

My heart softened at her water-filled eyes and I brought her into my chest; a mixture of vanilla and honey wafted through my nostrils as i buried my face into her hair, holding her close. My nose wrinkled a bit, uncomfortable with the scent.

"We are Sal."

I tried to sound as convincing as I could; for both her sake and mine. The guilt inside me was more than enough for me to notice now that she was this close to me.

I couldn't find any will in me to stop myself when Amy was right there; beautiful and radiant. Her strawberry scent taunting me. As weird as it sounds, her strength and determination on the field, had unexpectedly turned me on; making me proud all at the same time.

 _That took skill._

Especially the way all of her confidence suddenly dropped ,the moment I got closer...how fragile she became, how tempting her mouth was, her body heat rising at my touch..

"Sonic?" Sally asked, her voice muffled in my chest.

"Hm?" I asked dizzily.

"You're um- _poking_ me" she said softly.

Realization hit me like a truck, and I staggered backwards, making Sally giggle, a light dust of blush on her cheeks.

"I-I just-uh. Damn, I haven't gotten so close to- it's been a while since-"

"It's okay" she smiled seductively, making her way back to me to claim another kiss.

I flinched at her actions, resting my hands on her face, trying to dig for the spark I had shared with Amy moments ago.

 _Guilt_.

 _I **need** to enjoy this kiss, think Sally...think auburn hair...blue eyes...think...soft...fragile, warm...strawberry...?_

 _Amy_...

"Sonic..." Sally moaned against my lips, yanking me back into reality.

I had uncontiously moved my right hand to her tail end, squeezing her and diving deeper in our kiss...

THIS hadn't happened before with us, so I stopped. I my hands to her face again, slowing down from the fast pace I had picked up.

Sally didn't like fast. She beloved in taking her time, being careful.

 _Slow_.

I sighed against her mouth, disappointment filling my mind. I wanted this to end.

It wasn't as if I _hadn't_ enjoyed kissing Sally before; I probably still do.

 _Probably_.

The comfort of her mouth was the same, her form was the same; I knew what to do to stop it too. I bit her lower lip and she yanked herself away, swatting my arm.

"Whoa, cool off Sonic. We can go home and finish this..." she began, a apologetic smile on her face.

"But?"I asked on instinct.

"I still have some work to do here." she sighed. "Maybe another time. I'll see you at home?" she asked, snuggling herself on my chest once again.

"Sure Sal." I shrugged

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, you should get some rest since your going to school bright and early."

"I don't think I'll go, maybe take a day off; call i sick" I shrugged, taking my leave.

"Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're okay" she smiled.

"Me too." I lied

 _"Stay away from her."_

"Hell if I will" I muttered to myself before dashing towards Amy's place.

When her mother told me that she had been invited over to Clovers place, I mentally face palmed myself and took off for a run. Of course Clover would hide her in her high end security box.

 _But I needed to talk to her; apologize..._

But she never gave me an opening.

Everyday after the incident, any moment I got a glimpse of her in school, she was always surrounded by friends, friends that always gave me a warning glares behind her back at me, before I could have the chance to talk to her.

In Chemistry, she won't bother looking my way; and the second the bell rang, someone was there to pick her up.

As the days passed by, it got harder and harder to approach her, even when she was alone. It was like she had been drifting away from me.

She always came on time to training sessions , and Clover was _always_ on time to pick her up once we were done.

She would give me a mechanical 'hello' "goodbye" or "see ya"; like we were just...friends.

I know we hadn't gotten the chance to clarify what we _were_ exactly; but I knew that _just friends_ was't in the picture...until now.

The loud shrill of the bell made me shake out of my thoughts and i tried to ignore the confused stares from the students around me.

I shoved the paper into my backpack and shrugged it closer to my body, as I climbed the few stairs and pushed lazily on the heavy, double entry doors.

 **✨✨✨✨✨✨✨(( Back to the Present; After School, combat raining))✨✨✨✨✨✨✨**

"Watch it!" Rouge yelled.

An explosion went off right before I could doge the falling robotic head, a loud grunt escaping.

"That was close" Sally panted beside me, wiping her sweat with her sleeveless arm. "Great Job Amy!" she added.

On cue Amy jumped down from a branch , her mallet following her as she landed expertly before us, raising her hand making it disappear.

"Glad I could help" she smiled. Her eyes briefly averted to me before she blinked., turning he gaze back to Sally.

"Can't abandon Cream"she nodded seriously, and took off again; launching herself in the branches with a back handspring.

"She's improving really well don't you think?" Sally asked, kissing my cheek briefly before taking off into the harsh jungle once again.

"Yeah." I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Hey are you feeling okay?" she asked as she slid under the feet of a large bot, allowing me to take it down with aggravated force.

"Woah.." Sally marveled, her face wrinkled in worry.

"Someones been blowing off steam" Knuckles whistled, landing in front of us with a loud _thud_. Rouge followed afterwards, Blaze and Silver appearing.

 ** _"Final Boss Guys"_** Tails instructed from the dome speakers.  
 ** _"Let's see some teamwork"_**

Cream and Amy soon joined us in our circle, and I took this opportunity to look at her.

She was leaning casually on her mallet, her face in complete focus as to what Sally was instructing for us to do, though I hand't heard a single word of it. Her quills were combed back into a ponytail, and she had pulled her bangs back with a black clip to hold it in place. Her normal white gloves were replaced with biker gloves, her skin apparent at the back of her hands from the designed cut outs; my guess was to grip her hammer better.

Her cropped black top was leather, accompanied my matching pants and heavy boots. Despite the cold; the domes simulation was terrifyingly real, and Tails surprised us with a _amazonian jungle_ themed course.

"Alright, break!" Knuckles hollered; making the group roll their eyes but laugh nonetheless.

"You sound like Broody" Amy laughed wholeheartedly.

It caught me off guard as her eyes were sparkling, skimming over the group before landing on mine. My muzzle heated at the sudden eye-contact, and she hastedly turned her head away, making my heart sink.

"Here it comes!" Cream warned, already into battle mode. Everyone hunched after her. I took on last secret look at Amy; crouched and ready for a fight; hate filled in her eyes.

"Go!" she yelled, charging forward.

"Great job team." Sally marveled. Amy and Cream sat atop of the busted up robot, and Knuckles stood next to them, dusting his mits.

He turned to Amy and they shared a broad grin before high fiving each other. A sick feeling twisted into my gut as they all jumped down.

 _So._ _ **I**_ _can't get a high five?_

I slid down after them, shoving my hands to the back of my head.

The loud **_whirrr_** went off, and the simulation ended at that. Amy had somehow taken lead on the attack, leading the team to victory. It reminded me of her fathers bravery. Sally was right; she was pretty badass now...

"Hey Mr. Thinker" Sally bounded up to me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey" I smiled forcibly.

"I gave everyone the weekend off..." she teased.

I glanced at Amy who had been talking to Blaze and Cream, and I wondered what she was up to for the weekend off.

"So?" She asked, her eyes expectant.

"Huh? So what?" I asked completely confused.

She pouted. "The date Sonic. I'm asking about our wedding date."

A loud clatter sounded and we turned our heads to see Amy crouching, mumbling something incoherent while she fumbled with something on the floor.

Creams sweat dropped and she bent down to help Amy pick up whatever had broke.

"My bad!" She called out. "I'm good" she rushed out, picking up the fragments.

Without thinking, I rushed over to her, kneeling in front of the mess.

"Can I help?" I whispered to her.

"I'm fine on my own thanks" she dismissed, but I helped her anyway.

"Is- Is this your phone?" I snorted.

 _I'm starting to get some serious Dej ja Vu here..._

"What if it is?" She challenged. Her eyes met mine and from the looks of it, she was being playful.

A smile tugged on my lips, and before I knew it; I laughed.

"You've got some serious grip there Ames" I laughed.

Her face was stretched in shock, a tiny of blush on her cheeks as she puffed her cheeks in a adorable pout.

"Shut up Hedgehog, I just-dropped it" she smiled

"That's what they all say" Tails chuckled darkly.

"Seriously,Tails you have to let it go! It was an accident man!" Knuckles complained.

"What was?" Amy asked staring at the two.

"You call using my _jet prototype_ as a _baseball bat_ an accident?!" He barked.

The team burst out in laughter, and I watched joyful tears rain from Amy's eyes as her bell like laugh warmed my very being.

In that moment, I felt the pain already slipping away.

 **Amy's POV**

I laughed until my sides hurt. I hadn't laughed like that in weeks. I was always happy around the team, but around him...? It's been difficult.

I had been successfully avoiding him, running from him. It was as if the roles had been reversed, and believe it or not; it was uncomfortable.

I gave my all in my work and my training; putting in maximum effort each time I came back. I would train at home, at Clovers place. I knew I was hurting him...but at the same time, I was protecting myself. Sally and Sonic are engaged, the more I avoided him, the happier she is, and the easier it is for him to stop paying so much attention to me; and quit being so nice.

The kiss...? I try not to think about it as much as I try not to think about him; but it's hard. It's hard to see them together more now, because I couldn't help but to think; _what if? What if he felt those insane sparks just like I did? What if he left her...for me?_

Then I remember that it's pretty shallow for me to think about splitting up an engaged couple for my own selfishness.

So, I stopped spending time with him.

As for Shade, he's been sending vague texts to me for the last few weeks, all ranging from; "I'm fine" "stay safe" or "grandma says hi." There was an instance where he had sent an entire three lines stating that he won't be back for a while and that he was glad my injuries had been healing well. Speaking of which; after my surgery, and thanks to the invention Tails had done for me, the time had flown by on my healing leg, and I was able to finally be able to move around on my own.

In terms of combat training, there has been a few accidents that Rouge and Knuckles would check out and report back to us; but the threat is starting to show himself and we have been working hard to be ready for anything.

However, there was one thing that had always been cast aside that I could finally help Clover work on, and hopefully get finished before I get shipped off into battle; The Fall formal.

This was the final weekend we had left until Saturday rolls back around to finish planning, and Clover is in a complete mess about it.

Blaze and Art finally made up, and he called it quits on trying to make her his girlfriend. His neighbors daughter had been taking care of him while he was out of school, and they've hit it off really quickly afterwards; she even sits at our table at lunch.

My laughter died down when I caught Sonics gaze on me. I cleared my throat and stood up quickly grabbing my things and putting my broken phone and it's pieces inside.

"Here" Sonic offered his closed hand, hovering it over my bag and letting the pieces fall in.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"Clover seems to be running late" Cream interjected, putting her fragments in.

I nodded. "That's weird"

"I would stay with you, but I promised Miles I would help him out tonight."

"What are you guys making tonight?" I asked, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Pasta. It's easier than a full course meal with sides." She giggled, giving me a quick hug.

"Try not to burn anything eh Tails?" Sonic grinned.

"Sure pancake master" Tails smirked, slinging his face towel over his shoulder.

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that again" Sonic mumbled, making me giggle at the memory, a sudden pang hitting my chest.

"We're off too" Rouge stretched her wings, testing them for a few seconds before turning to Knuckles.

"Don't stay too long" he muttered.

"Your're such a sweetheart. " Rouge smiled, lifting herself off the goring to kiss his forehead.

She took off moments after and Knuckled saluted us as he made his way outside.

So it was just Sonic, Sally and I. Sally walked up to me and she smiled; I'm not kidding, an actual smile.

"I'm impressed. Keep up the good work." She said giving me a thumbs up.

I nodded in astonishment and she laughed, turning to Sonic again.

"I should be home early today" she told him; Amy are you okay getting home?"

"Clover should be here any minute."

"Alright. I'll see you on Monday." She said taking her leave towards the control room.

After the door shut. I hiked myself up and made my way towards the outside of the hidden dome.

"Ouch Ames" Sonic chuckled, keeping up with me.

"What?"

"You didn't bother to tell me goodbye"

"I didn't? Sorry, goodbye" I joked.

He shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Aren't you going to get cold in that getup?" He asked as we walked through the door that led to a hallway.

"That's why I brought this" I said pulling a sweater from my bag. I stopped for a few seconds to pull it over my head and fixed my bag on my shoulders again.

"Smart." He commented, pushing on another door that led outside.

It was nearing the end of the month and November was right around the corner now. Most of the leaves had fallen, decorating the earth in a blanket of autumn colored leaves of fall.

We took a seat on the bench that was set outside under a large tree, and I inhaled the fresh air.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked suddenly.

I whipped my head around to look at him; his body slouched on the bench, eyes closed with his hands behind his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Ames, please. Don't...don't lie to me right now." he sighed, shifting his position to sit upright.

 _Hurt him_.

"Ames" he pleased, his eyes locking with mine. His hand reached to touch my shaking hands that was folded on my lap and sparks of electricity ran through me and I yanked myself away from him, jumping out of my seat, sending my bag to the floor with a soft thud.

He blinked at the sudden reaction and I looked into his was hurt written all over his face before he masked it.

"S-Sorry, you scared me." I said truthfully.

When was the last time he touched me...Oh God, I'm reading into this too much..

"W-What's up?" I choked out, noticing Sally standing a few feet away. I took a quick sweep around the dome and noticed that everyone had already left apart from us and Cream had just closed the door leading to the control room of the dome.

"I just wanted to talk."

"All ears" I said a friendly as I could.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, hurt laced in his tone.

 _Hurt Him._

"What? No!- I just don't-"

"Want to be anywhere near me?" He asked, getting out of his seat; stepping closer, making me step back.

 _Hurt Him._

"That's not-" I tried again.

"Then what is it Ames?!" He demanded.

 _Hurt him!_

"I just- "

"Just what?" He asked stepping closer. "Tell me why you're avoiding me!"

 _HURT HIM!_

"I can't stand being close to you!" I yelled truthfully, tears threatening to fall. "I can't deal with hoping, praying that you'd chose me over her! I hate the fact that you _kissed me_! **TWICE!** And I can't deal with all these emotions, why would you do that to me? Why would you ask for my trust and then lie about your age, your purpose AND THAT YOUR FUCKING ENGAGED! I HATE YOU!"

My chest heaved like crazy, my eyes burning from the tears that had fell from my face, unaware of what his expression might be like. The familiar engine made me stand upright, wiping my face from the tears I had cried out. I snatched my bag from the ground, refusing to look at him. I stormed into Clovers car, slamming the door in my wake.

"Mimi, are you okay-"

"Just get out of here" I gritted through my teeth.

 **Well, Damn.**

 **To be honest with you guys ... I cried a bit doing this; cuz cramped fingers and midterms**? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ  
 **Lies. I cried like the big baby I am**

 **Well, that ends yet another chapter, hope you enjoyed reading just as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

 ** _!I'll See you guys next chapter!_**

 ** _-Moy_**  
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨


	17. 17 Reaching For Him-Her

**All Those Years:Re Written-Chapter 17**

 **Reaching for Him/Her Pt. 1**

 **Quick Note:**

 ** _I Didn't post the proper first half of this chapter, so I'm sorry about that guys, that's why I Removed the First Update to Replace it with this one. Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Again...heh._**

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

"Princess I don't like where this is going" my dad sighed on the other side of the screen.

I exhaled, bringing my laptop closer so that I could see him properly. It was nightfall at his site, and most of the men had been asleep. I was so relived when the video call had popped up on my screen. We hadn't talked face to face like this in a while, and it made me miss him even more.

"Neither do I " I admitted. "I don't know what happened, I just- kinda, freaked out. Sonic... he just, stood there." I groaned in frustration. "I'm a terrible person" i muffled into my pillow.

"You're many things Princess; a terrible person is not one of them. You two should really talk things out, from the way I see it" he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"You okay?" I asked a bit worried.

Whenever my dad was away and he hadn't been feeling well, my worries would only increase in comparison to if he was home; after all, he had two people to take care of him here.

"Just a headache coming on" he dismissed, freezing for a few seconds.

"The connection blows" I chuckled, propping the laptop back on my pillow as I lay on my stomach.

"But it's working." he assured. "How is the ex-boyfriend dilemma?" he whispered.

" _Super_." I deadpanned, hanging off the bed upside down. "It's like he never existed daddy; like **_we_** never existed." I sighed

"Isn't that a good thing?" he askd in confusion. "Because earlier you said-"

"I know what I said." I groaned. "I'm so messed up right now, I don't know what's up from down"

"If you keep hanging off the bed like that, that feeling might become permanet" I heard mom scold as she entered my room. "Amelia, you're going to get dizzy if you keep hanging off the bed like that. all that blood rushing to your head isn't good fror you."

"Is that my sweet angel?" my dad flirted.

I saw a blush dust my mom's muzzle as she hurried over to join me on my bed. She was drastically fixing her messy hair and smiling at my dad like a teenager.

 _Relationship Goals,Level:My Parents_.

"Hello dear" she smiled, placing a hand over her heart.

"Angel.." he sighed, seeming to relax visibly at the sound of her voice.

He glanced between the two of us and grinned like a teenage boy. "How'd I get so damn lucky?"

"Language" my mother scolded him, a playful pout on her lips.

"Why, Mrs. Rose" he teased, raisin a brow at her a smirk on his lips. "You've had _very_ foul language yourself on the Eve of my departure-"

"Okay! Scarred for life, take him and geeeeeettttt out" I whined, shoving the laptop at my mother.

She blushed furiously, before standing to her feet, muttering a goodnight to me before heading for my door; my dad laughing hysterically on the other side of the screen.

"How do you think you came into existence young lady?"mom added in.

"Mommmmuhhhh!" I groaned, covering my face with a pillow.

He laughed once more before calling on me again. I peeked form the covers and blushed as he held up his hand to form the sign 'i love you'. I signed back and he smiled warmly.

"I'll see you soon Princess; you've got this okay? One Step at a time" he instructed.

"G'nite Daddy."

"Good Night sweetheart. Now, Mrs Rose about our discussion-"

"OUT!" I laughed, throwing a pillow after my mom so she could scurry out of the room, closing my door behind her.

I stretched my limbs and swung my feet over my bed, making my way to my untidy desk. I turned on the desk lamp i had on the table, and went through some of the swatches that Clover had brought over yesterday, after she dropped me off.

We hadn't gotten the chance to properly talk about it either. Other than my dad, no one knows what happened between Sonic and I yesterday. At first, I thought it had been the right thing to do...to hurt him; it would make it easier for him to grow to drift from me, so he could focus on more important things.

 _Important things? Like Sally_? an inner thought scoffed in disgust.

"She's his fiancee" I reminded myself. "You're not supposed to be _anywhere_ near that"

My Ipod buzzed, signaling I had gotten a message. I picked it up effortlssly, and clicked the message; thanks to my busted phone I had to settle for my iPod until I got enough cash for a new one. After typing my pin on the screen, so that it unlocked my eyes skimmed over the notification.

"Speak of the Devil" I mumbled.

Shade:

 **(( Grams is ok** 😌 **))**

"Well that's a relief" I smiled, typing it at the same time. I put the ipod down, not expecting it to buzz again. I glanced at the screen caustiously, reading out his second text aloud

Shade:

 **(( What are u up to?** 👀 **))**

"Planning for the Fall Formal" I mumbled, typing it on the screen

Shade:

 **(( I 4got all about that** 😅 **))**

"I figured." I shrugged.

Shade:

 **((I need to talk to u...** 😪 **))**

"I thought that's what we were doing already" I mumbled, propping both of my feet on the seat on the chair with me.

Shade:

 **(( No, I want 2 see u, ftf** 💯 **))**

"I don't think I'm comfortable with that" I hummed against my bare knee.

Shade:  
 **(( 's important Pinkie** 😔 **))**

Looking at my old nickname, I sighed. What did he have to tell me that was _so_ important? He obviously hadn't thought it was important to tell me where he was, what he was doing, was he still in school...

"I guess I have some stuff to ask him too...When would we meet?" I typed my last words to him.

 _If he wants to meet up face to face, wouldn't that mean he's back in town...?_

Shade:

 _((Shade is typing...))_

I held the phone to my face, tapping my foot on the edge of the seat as I waited for him to reply.

"Amy sweetie!" Mom called from downstairs.

I averted my eyes from the screen towards my slightly agape bedroom door. "Yes mom?!" I called.

"Could you come here for a second?" She hollered back.

I discarded my iPod on my desk and stood from the rolling chair. I opened my door and trudged downstairs, pulling on my shorts so that they weren't riding my butt.

I passed the living room and stepped into the hallway, mom standing in front the door.

"Mom what are you doing? It's freezing outside-"

"You have a visitor it seems..." she said, her lips in a thin line as she moved out of the way; revealing a bundled up silver wolf in the doorway.

"Hey Pinkie..."

"Shade?" I breathed out, clutching my side ponytail at the sight of him. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk, remember?" he asked, giving me his sheepish smile. "You think we could, go outside? Grab some coffee-"

"Though that sounds lovely" mom interjected, my heart beat quickened at the sound of her voice; I had forgotten she was there.

"Amy don't you have a shift today?" She asked turning to me.

I blinked for a few seconds before her words completely registered in my head. I whipped my head around to look at the wall clock and cursed under my breath.

"I have work" I explained to him.

"Work?" He asked confused.

"Work." I confirmed. "Do...do you want to come in?" I more asked.m my mother than I did him.

She nodded curtly and let him inside, her eyes trained on my shorts.

"I suggest that you go and _change_ young lady" she hinted.

My muzzle grew warm and I nodded, dashing up the stairs hurriedly, tearing apart my closet for the cheesy uniform. I slipped into the comfy black collared dress, , fixing it s that it stayed right above my knees, the fitting dress hugging my curves comfortably. I hiked my hair up into a messy bun, tying a red bandanna on my head.I coated y lips with my favorite cherry tinted lip closs and slipped into my white converse with a red pinstripe along them. I picked up my iPod and my ear buds, and trudged downstairs.

"Ready" i exhaled. Shade took a glance at me, and his cheeks flushed slightly.

"Diner girl huh?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Call me cliché" I shrugged.

"I already asked your mom if it was okay to drive you" he said getting up from his position on the couch.

He had worn a heavy chocolate brown coat, a green scarf with black slacks and shoes.

"What did she say?" I asked cautiously.

"I told him if you were comfortable with it; it was fine with me." Mom spoke up, emerging from the hallway.

"I'm okay mom" I assured her.

She released a sigh and walked up towards me with my red coat, draping it over my shoulders.

"Be careful" she told the both of us before walking us out onto the porch.

Gentlemanly as usual, Shaw opened the door for me and waited until I was comfortable inside his car before closing the door, joining me moments after.

The drive was silent, uncomfortably silent. He offered to turn the stereo on but I declined.

"Where have you been?" I asked quietly.

He released a shakey breath before answering. " Everywhere"

"What does that mean?"

"I've never been in one place for too long. " he tried, his face wrinkling to find the right words.

"Gram was getting worse, I couldn't find a decent job to pay for all the moving she had to do..." he winced.

"I was lost." He finished with an exhale, sinking into the seat as he slowed at a stoplight.

I nodded. Encouraging him to go on.

"I missed you..." he confessed. "I'm sorry for being so distant ever since that day..."

"Apology accepted." I said sincerely.

I felt his gaze on me and I turned to meet his amber colored eyes, making my breath hitch.

"I'm serious" I swallowed, turning my head as a soft green light shone on it. "The Light's green" I muttered.

He made the car move again and turned in the direction of my job at Wacky Waffles 't let the name fool you, its not a breakfast hut or anything, the owner of the place is none other than Waffles the Walrus Jr.

 _Who names a their kid "Waffles" anyway?_

I've been working there part time , mostly during my breaks off from school or if their too understaffed and need an extra hand. In this case, i was running low on cash and needed to fill my piggy bank again.

The large Diner came into view, and Shade slowed the car down until he turned into the employee parking spaced, turning the car off. We at in silence for a while and my eyes were on everything but him.

 _This is way too awkward, it feels like I'm suffocating in here..._

"So, thanks for the ride" I said quickly, my hand on the door handle.

"Wait." he said quickly, reaching over to close the door again.

I blushed at how close he had gotten, hie eyes full of lust as he stared at me. He released his grip on my hand, cupping my face in them.

"Listen..." he whispered.

"Listening.." I whispered back.

"About me dissapearing ; I just came back to tell you to stay away from me"

What. The Fluck?

"Stay away from you?" I asked raising my voice, all embarrassment washed from my face. "What the heck Shade?!" I barked. "Do you have any idea what I've been going through this past month?! My feelings are all over the place and then you decide to just walk in, drive me to work and then your telling me to stay away from you?!"

"I know how it sounds Pinkie-"

" _Don't,_ call me that" I hissed.

I ignored the wash of hurt that covered his features, his brow furrowed, his mouth sagged into a deep frown.

He released a sigh and sat back in his seat. "I deserve that. But listen, take a look at this when you get the chance for me?" he asked handing me a small black jump drive.

I stared at the small contraption, before hesitantly taking it, pocketing it in my coat. "What's on it?" I asked warily.

"Answers." he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. He passed a hand through his quills, and it had seemed he'd been doing it a lot before picking me up.

A full minute of silence passed before he glanced in my direction; his amber colored eyes boring into my soul. I barely knew him now, and that very thought scared the crap out of me.

However, despite all of that; I knew I could trust him in a ...weird way.

"Thanks again" I finally said, feeling my muzzle warm, I opened the door again, but this time he didn't stop me.

"No problem...Amy." he smiled sadly.

I ignored the pang in my chest before I nodded once, slipping out of the vehicle. I straightened myself before grabbing the door, gripping it tightly before bending my body to take another look at him.

"I..." I took another breath before looking at him again, his face etched in complete confusion.

" I love you Shade" I whispered truthfully. His eyes widened at my confession and I saw him shift in his seat.

It was true.

I still loved him, and as soon as I realized it, I felt better...; so, maybe he deceived me, maybe he vanished, but he was still someone I fell hopelessly in love with. Someone who had taken my damaged heart, and fixed it with his own two hands...and now, he was leaving me...maybe even for good this time.

"J-Just, promise me you'll stay safe-" I stated, before his hands brought me back down into the car.

Before I could think, His warm lips met mine, his kiss soft, yet demanding.

There was a way he kissed that always made my heart warm, the comfort and familiarity of the taste of his mouth engulfed me all at once.

He dragged me back inside the car; he had made his way over to the passenger seat, easily positioning me on his lap. His body was faced outward, the door completely wide open; but I didn't care.

Not now.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, tugging on him so that we were closer.

His arms were like an iron grip on my waist, our moans twisted together in the harmony we had created over our time spent together. I remembered when he first kissed me; he was so careful, so loving...but right now, he was taking; drinking as much of me as he possibly can.

His lips devoured mine, yet still moved at a tempo I could keep up with. I tugged eagerly at his quills the moment he bit my lower lip, dragging it out before sucking on it tenderly.

"Shade..." I breathed.

"God your beautiful..." he said in a strained tone before returning to my quivering lips for more.

His tongue explored my mouth expertly, before clashing into battle with mine.

In that moment, I had forgotten about the picture, forgotten his lies, forgotten his disappearance; because I knew, this was the last time I would see him...touch him...kiss him...like this...

I could feel the hot tears running down my face, and my sob finally broke out. His arms reached for my back; comforting me, rubbing my back sweetly as we parted, our breath uneven. I lifted my gaze to his and was surprised to see a streak of tears running down his face. His amber colored eyes reflected the warm colors of autumn, reminding m that he was always this way; _warm._

 _From his laughter to his personality, Shade had always been 's so beautiful it hurts..._

"I Love You too..." he breathed.

As I stepped through the double steel doors, my heart was racing like crazy. A sudden clang made me jump, squealing as if I'd seen a ghost.

An orange cat stepped into veiw and she giggled, shaking her head so that her twintails in her hair shook with her. She wore the same black dress I did, and she dawned a red, diner girl apron around her waist, a notepad peeking out of the pocket.

"You're so jumpy" she smiled, picking up the tray that had fallen.

"You scared the life out of me Cammie" I panted, holding onto my chest, a smile plastered on my face.

"Sorry Amy, " she laughed again, showing off her sharp canines. "Pete was neglecting work again so I threw this at him to get him on his feet." she said waving her steel tray before me.

My sweat dropped but I understood. "Is-Is he okay?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well he hasn't sued me yet, so I guess so" she shrugged, a faint tint of blush brushing her cheeks. I gave her a knowing look, and she cleared her throat, glancing down at her golden wristwatch.

"You're a bit lat there, that's not like you" she coughed, changing the subject. She handed me a matching red apron to hers, tucking her tray under her arm.

I took it from her and blushed furiously. "Won't happen again, I was just-Shade was- he dropped me to work" I whispered.

Cassie stared at me for a few seconds before she registered what I'd said, before her eyes stretched into saucers, her mouth forming the perfect shape of an 'O'.

"Whoa, are-is it okay? I mean, you guys- you guys are okay right? I don't have to throw this at anyone else ?" she asked pulling her tray from under her arm slowly, gauging my expression.

"No! I mean- I'm fine , totally fine but not really?" I sighed,rubbing my hands down my face. "Can I talk about this later?"

"Hmm..." she purred, tapping her nails on the tray in hand. "Fine, but i better be able to hit something at the end of it all." she smirked.

I smiled sheepishly, nodding at my manager and friend and made my way towards the employee lockers that had taken up an entire wall space. They were all ceiling to floor high, making it talll enough to store at least seven outfits at a time in here. A small pocket on the door held my house keys and other small items. A peice of paper fell from the locker and I bent town to pick it up whilst Cassie continued ranting about Pete and his new girlfriend.

"Who wears a tank top in the fall anyway?" she hissed, tapping her fingernails angrily. "I know I'm not the most _mature_ girl out there, but at least I'm fun!"

I glanced at her as she said those words, and I couldn't help but think about Sonic.

"So, do you think you'd ever...I dunno, tell him?" I asked carefuly.

She exhaled, hugging the tray close and leaning onto the wall of lockers. "I want to." she whispered. "But i just think he sees me as some adult who hasn't outgrown her diapers"

I know what you mean...

"And this girl, this one in particular...she's just so, so...perfect." she groaned.

"Pretty?" I asked, stripping out of my jacket.

"Beautiful! She's a Science Major at their University, while I still can't wrap my head around Calculus! She's always so neat and put together and I'm so afraid to stand next to her because-"

"You'd feel like a joke" I sighed, wrapping the apron around my waist.

"Like he's just paying attention to you because he feels sorry for you-like you're just his...little sister-o-or something" I stuttered, feeling completely embarrassed that I turned her own story into my own.

"Me-ouch" she mewed.

"Don't" I laughed awkwardly at her cat pun. "Blaze would have attacked you right then" I snickered, closing my locker door shut.

"Oh come on, you know that was a good one-"

"I **_demand_** to see the manager this instant!" an angry voice from the front demanded.

"Maybe if I ignore it, they'd all just go away-"

"Cam!" a warm, yet firm voice called out.

Cammie stood straight all of a sudden when a cute, but rugged looking red fox poked his head into the female locker room, his baby blue eyes focusing on Cammie.

"There you are" he smiled in relief. "Andrew spilled water on some guy"

"Is his ex still bringing his dates here?" I asked in shock.

His baby blue orbs glanced my way, in shock as if noticing me for the first time. "Amy, hey!" he grinned boyishly. "Yeah, it's a douche move if you ask me, but I can't calm the fucker down" he groaned, rolling his eyes. "I need my right hand gal to help me out" he said turning his attention back to Cammie, he shot me a wink as a goodbye and pulled his head back out of the locker room.

I nudged Cammie with my elbow and she coughed, straightening herself quickly.

"Mrrreowwww" I purred at her teasingly.

Cammie groaned and glanced at me, " I'll deal with you later" she hissed playfuly, narowing her eyes at me

"Cam!" Pete called after her again.

"Duty calls." she mumbled, flicking me in the shoulder before her blush spread into an award winning smile. She dashed out into the front and I giggled.

"Poor thing."

After clasping the lock on my locker and straitening my name-tag on the heart of my dress, absently putting the piece of paper in my apron's pocket.I waved to the kitchen staff on my way out, and grabbed one of the many trays on the employee table and pocketed a fresh notepad and pen.

I stared at the half-empty restaurant and took a deep breath, I plastered a fake smile across my face, and skipped to the opening door and greeted new customers. The warmth of the place was inviting; since November was close-by, the heating system went up just enough too keep you cool, yet warm, but never to keep you hot and uncomfortable.

I greeted another party of people and I took them to an empty booth. I tucked my tray under my arm, fishing my notepad out; ready to take their orders.

"Welcome to Wacky Waffles Diner everyone, My name's Amy" I paused to jab my thumb at my name tag before speaking up again. " And I'll be your waitress this evening. Today's specials are the _Chocolate Fudge Cake_ and the _Wacky Fall Dish_." I said handing out menus at the same time.

The group reflected my smile and murmured among themselves.

"Can you give us a minute?"a blue bird said, he had silver eyes and was wearing a black hoodie with green shorts.

"Of course. I'll check on you guys in a few minutes" I nodded, taking my leave to pick up an order I had put in a while ago. After serving the previous booth, I returned to the table and smiled at them. "About ready?" I asked lightly, taking out my notepad again.

They all nodded and glanced at the silver-eyes blue bird expectantly.

"Uh, get us three triple cheese bacon burgers"

"Would you like the combo?" I asked tilting my head to the side a bit.

He blushed.

"Uh, yea what is included in it?" he asked looking at the table

"The burger itself, a side of fries and a jumbo drink of your choice" I said looking at the other members of the table.

They all seemed to like what I said.

"Yeah get the combo Jay" another bird said. This one was black with a red stripe across his chest. He wore an army themed , green, Camouflage T-shirt, with dark jeans.

I wrote it down. "Any desert?" I asked them

"Chocolate cake for me" the light blue bird next to the black one said.

I wrote that down.

"Uhm, what would u recommend?" Jay asked me, glancing upwards to stare at me directly.

"Well" I began, pressing my pencil to my cheek in thought " I'm in _love_ with the strawberry cheesecake" I said truthfully.

"O-Oh? Ok, then I guess I'll have that" he said playing with a salt shaker.

"Kay!" I said with a smile and left to place their order.

"Well looks like your spirit is back up and running" Cassie said smiling at me as she walked by expertly with four dished in hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."I grinned.

It was hard not to smile every time I came to work, the staff and customers here just make me happy; there's a warm aura about the place that keeps you on your toes.

I glanced at Pete, who was serving a complimentary helping of water, his eyes glued to the bouncy Cammie. The woman he was serving sputtered at him to stop making a mess and he apologized frantically, promising to get her table cleaned up.

"Cute" I giggled.

After I served my table, I continued to serve others and my smile came back almost immediately. The staff and customers here are the best. There were an equal balance of guys ad girls here from my school who worked here as well as most of the customers were from school. It was like a relaxing hangout or everyone; well except after 7, that's when the bar is opened.

I was wiping down a deserted table when i felt a warm, sloppy kiss on my cheek. I turned around abruptly and groaned loudly at the sight of the culprit.

"Hey babe" he grinned

"That was completely, and utterly disgusting Scourge" I said wiping my face with my hand.

"Don't fight the love baby" he winked and made his way towards the bar the moment I did. He positioned himself on a bar stool, his eyes on me as I maneuvered my way around the bar.

After a few minutes of his mindless staring, I groaned "Whadaya want?" I asked cocking an eyebrow, finally meeting his royal blue eyes.

"Amy's Delight" he joked, flashing me a sinister smile.

"Urggg" I said throwing my arms in the air in surrender. "Seriously though, I haven't seen you around here in a while" I said fixing him his usual drink.

The playful glint in his eyes vanished and he exhaled, taking his shades off, before putting them on the counter. " Trying to clean my act up" he said seriously.

"Everything? Or did something happen?" I asked, putting the glass on the counter before him.

"Baby steps" he smiled sadly. "If I can show Fiona how much I've changed, maybe sh'ed try to do the same" he sighed, throwing back his shot.

"You're still trying to get her back?" i whispered in surprise.

"Get her back? I'll have luck if she even looks at me for five seconds." he coughed out. "Another one" he demanded, pushing his empty glass towards me.

"No. You came in here just now talking about wanting to clean up your act. It starts with your drinking habit Scourge" I said sternly.

"Yes, mother" he teased, rolling his eyes at me. "Do you think that a reason? Me drinking so much?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly. "It helps if you try and talk to her"

"Talk?" he asked in confusion.

"Your communication skills need work" I smiled.

"Talking requires effort, I can only do that after a few drinks"

"But, here you are talking to me in full blown sentences" I teased, fixing him something light.

"You're easy to talk to" he said with a shrug.

I blushed at his compliment and slipped him his drink in a average sized glass this time. He watched the contents and arched his brow at me "It's pink"

"Like me. Didn't you order an Amy's Delight?" I winked.

"you're the best" he chuckled, taking a star and sipping on it. "It's good" he smiled.

"Reach out to her" I smiled warmly.

He nodded, a fresh pool of tears threatening to fall. "Yeah, and hey, I'm sorry about what happened between us.."

"Hey, don't sweat it. Here, you should come to the School Dance this weekend." I offered, handing him a flyer from my pocket. " She'll definitely be there. Ah,my shift's over right now, so I'll see you around okay?"

"Take care of yourself" he saluted with two fingers.

"Cassie can u hold this round? I'm about to clock out of here." I asked the orange cat.

She giggled " As always. " she smiled.

I gave her a broad gin and thanked her. As I made my way towards the double doors that led to the back of the Diner,my boss made an appearance, his pale grey form almost smacking into me. When he laid his large eyes on me, his rough mustache spread across his face as he smiled.

"Amy!" Waffles yelled, in his goofy voice. It was a mixture of a five year old and some cartoon character I saw on TV once.

"Yes sir?" I asked posting myself directly in front of him. He crossed his arms on his stomach and nodded at my greeting.

"Your leaving now aren't you?" he asked, making his way towards the bar, leaning against the counter.

"Yes sir, eight o'clock on the dot" I said looking at the clock.

"Alright, I would like to see you at work again during the remainder of the week, and please take this" he said pushing an envelope towards me.

I took it in my hands and gazed at it for a while before it registered as to what it actually was.

"You're sponsorship?" I asked delightfully

"Don't I give it to you lovely girls every year?" he winked. "Take these flyers with you to hand to the guests." he said giving me a small box. I held it with both hands because of it's wight and nodded at him "Will do." I promised.

"Will I be seeing you there?" I asked

"Well, I didn't have the privilege of attending last year, so I will see to it that I make it this time around" he nodded.

"Count me in too!" Cammie spoke up. "I'm gonna ask P this time."

"P?" Waffles asked, scratching his bald head in confusion. "Is there an new boyfriend I don't know about?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know Boss" Cammie snickered.

"Like what?" he asked intrigued.

"Like the fact you don't know your shirt is on backwards" she snickered.

Waffles glanced down and his rubbery skin turned bright pink as he cleared his throat in a gurgling way and muttered an apology as he excused himself to the bathroom.

"He's such a clutz" Cammie hollered.

'He's the most adorable Boss I've ever had" I snickered. "I'm off okay?"

"Text me!" she called after me.

I dropped the box of flyers on the bench inside the locker room and picked up the corded phone on the wall and punched in Clovers cell.

"WHOEVER THIS IS, THIS **_BETTER_** BE IMPORTANT OR ILL HAVE YOU **_DECAPITATED_** FOR-"

"Clo...c-chill out" I laughed awkwardly with my sweat dropped.

"Mimi! Hi, what's up?" she asked in a completely different tone.

I shook my head at her and smiled. "I just got Waffles' sponsorship along with a couple flyers for advertising."

I pulled the phone along with me as I made my way towards the locker to hang up my apron

"Awesome, not the flyers, I'll make sure to fold them really small in the party bags. Do you need a ride, I can send Andrew for you."

"Really? I'm starting to think there's a connection between the two of you. Lately he's been doing overtime at your place."

"What? Are you for real? Drew is just my favorite butler. Besides, you don't know if he's saving up fr college or something.."

"Is that Melia?" the familiar accent murmured on the other end.

I heard Clover shushing him and saying that it was me.

"What's he doing in your bedroom?' asked in a teasing tone.

"H-he's helping out!" she stuttered.

"Clover his shift ends at five" I pointed out.

"Do you want the ride or not?!" se whined.

"I'll be waiting " I giggled before hanging up the phone.

I threw my work apron back over the regular hook in my locker that had my name on it and I changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt and released my quills from the bit to tie them into a regular pony-tail. I locked my locker after grabbing my jacket and bent over to pick up the box with a grunt.

I pushed open the doors leading to the dinner and I waved to Cassie, and rolled my eyes when Scourge sent me a kiss.

I opened the back door, turning around to stop completely dead in my tracks at the sight of him, leaning sheepishly against his black car.

His amber eyes glanced up, his cheeks dusted with a faint blush. I felt the familiar warmth creep up my cheeks and arched a. Row at him.

"I figured I should take you home since I dropped you here..." he smiled boyishly.

"You're something else " I breathed out.

"Here, let me get that." He whispered as he made his way to me, momentarily brushing his warm hands along mine before taking the box from my trembling hands.

"Don't just stand there Pinkie, get in." He grinned, opening the door for me.

* * *

 **Done!**  
So ...it's wasn't so much of a SonAmy chapter...more of a _Shamy_...? _Ade_? _Shady_?

I'm trying not to say _ShadAmy_ because that's **ShadowxAmy** ; which I rebuke...a little.? ﾟﾑﾀ

It's a suckish ship name but if you guys have something better I'm all ears ? ﾟﾏﾾ

 _*twitches invisible hedgehog ears*_

Make sure to  
Comment? and Share? this Story/Chapter with other  
SonAmy fans!

Credits to the artist for the cover pic I ️?✨chose on top ️?✨

!See You Next Chapter!

✨Nique✨


	18. 18- Information-Teaser Chapter

**All Those Years:Re Written-Chapter 18**

 **Information**

* * *

 **Sally's P.O.V**

It's not working.

"Hey, can you teach that for me?" I asked him, pointing towards the top of the cabinet.

His emerald orbs glanced my way, their light completely drained. I stiffened as he stared st me almost lifelessly, nodding his head.

"Sure Sal." his voice said with little to no emotion in it.

I stepped back so that he could reach and take down the bag of sugar from the shelf, handing it to me.

"Thanks babe." I smiled, hoping he would return it.

The corner of his mouth twitched, and his brows knotted together for a moment before he shot me in the heart, with a smile that wasn't his, that didn't belong in his face; sad.

Forced.

 _I_ was forcing it. And it hasn't done both of us any good.

 _'I should stop this; I know he's unhappy...'_

"Are you excited about the wedding?" I asked instead, knowing he would just agree to get the conversation over with. I gripped the sugar tightly, my smile never leaving my face.

 _I know he's unhappy...but I just can't let him go..._

 _"_ Yeah, can't wait." He grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes.

We had been planning this for years! Ever since we were naive kids! He had given me hope, companionship-love.

So much love...

I'm desperately in love with ...I can't just...give him up-

 ** _Knock knock_**.

"It's open!" Sonic called immediately, the spark of hope in his eyes, making my heart ache.

When the door opened, I watched him suck in a sharp breath, holding it no doubt without knowing it. The moment her pink head popped around the door, his eyes widened, a real smile, tugging on the corners of his mouth, and I watched him. Watch the color return to his beautiful eyes, his energy so vibrant I could feel the electrical charge between their locked gazes.

I slammed the sugar on the table, their gazes breaking to concentrate on me again.

"Amelia." I smiled as sweetly as possible despite the burning desire to close the door and wishing she'd just-

"Hi Sally." She said sweetly, but her voice was clear, free of hate.

"Sonic." She nodded, coming in a bit further.

"Hey..." he breathed.

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance. It made me angry that she had backed down so easily, willingly, making me feel I was the one doing wrong.

"So, What brings you to _our_ home?" I asked, rounding the counter to come closer to her.

She hesitated for a moment, stepping back an inch, closing the door along with her.

Good. She was still intimidated by me.

"I-Sally, I _told_ you I was coming" she said sheepishly, enough so that only I could hear, but I knew him all too well-in an instant he was beside me, his gaze drilling a hole in the side of my head.

He heard.

"You didn't tell me she was coming over, much less that you guys _talked_." Sonic said, his voice stern, but I could hear traces of hurt in his words.

"I forgot." I said to her sternly, hinting to her that she should roll with my lie; and would you know she did without even blinking.

"Well it was a good while ago, I would have forgotten too." she smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

It had seemed so innocent, maybe she was really covering for me without asking? Did she sense my troubled state?

She couldn't have. She's still just a child.

"Oh." Sonic said in complete understanding, his warm smile returning as he looked at her again.

I couldn't breathe. She hadn't done a single thing, and her he was gazing at her with so much admiration-

"Hey, are you alright? Should we do this another time? I can totally leave."

"Ye-"  
"No!" Sonic said over my own voice.

She glanced at him in surprise and he cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sure it's important if you came all the way here on your own."

Her face broke into a smile, a small one mind you, but it made his breath catch either way.

"I don't mind a little cold, besides-" she said opening the door fully now, revealing her pack of friends, but there was one that stuck out the most. His plush silver fur was a sight, his amber eyes glowing brightly.

I saw Sonic tense, his eyes glaring daggers at the wolf in our doorway; Shade.

I turned my gaze to Amy again, wondering if she was alright in the head, and her broad smile answered my question.

"We have information" she said confidently.

* * *

 _Sooooooooooo_?

How did you like your little teaser?  
Thighs are really starting to get interesting no? ﾟﾘﾏ

I absolutely positively **_promise_**  
to make the next one waaaaayyyyyy longer❤️️

There has been this one guest who has been leaving comments on m SonAmy stories that are really agitating, and it may have discouraged me from posting anything on Fan-fiction.

Ofc I can't reply since they're guests-it's a sign that God preferred that I hadn't unleashed hell on the delinquent :)

So! I've been posting most of the chapters ( yes I've still been writing the story, just not here...) on Wattpad! I think I've mentioned it before... But I'll be deleting this account and just focusing on Wattpad instead.

If you wanna find my story on Wattpad just type in the title :"All Those Years" and it should pop up.

If you ignored this little message here-I'll just post it again anyway ( ahahahaha)

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
 **!Don't Forget!**

Make sure to  
Comment? and Share? this Story/Chapter with other  
? ﾟﾒﾖSonAmy fans!? ﾟﾒﾙ

!See You Next Chapter!


	19. 19- Information Cont' Shade Chapter: 1

**All Those Years: Re Written** **Chapter 11: Avoiding Him**

T _his here is entirely in Shade's P.O.V. ,much like Clovers' But First, since, this is half-filler and half-new chapter, I'm gonna give you Shade's point of view from before he met Amy and leading up into his POV._

 _This is when Amy had her leg broken from trying to part the fight between her 'ex-crush' and ex-boyfriend, maybe I'll throw in some flashbacks to the first time they met as well...depending on how I feel...Just know, this chapter is hella long, and i might have to break it up-AGAIN._

 _Also there are a zillion flashbacks and time skips in this string of chapters so I'll try my best to ensure you don't get lost._

 **Please Pay ATTENTION** :

Note the parentheses () or stars ✨ at the top of each time skip/flashback.

* * *

"Little One" a soft caress of a voice called out.

"Not now.." I groaned in annoyance, using my bushy tail as a shield from the sun

Not moments after did i feel the painfully irresistible sensation on my stomach and i burst out into a fit of howls, laughing as I was tickled uncontrollably.

"I give I give!" I hollered, already welcoming the tears escaping my eyes.

"Don't think you can just bail on laundry day" she laughed.

I finally opened my eyes and removed my tail so i could look at her. Her striking blue-almost white eyes seemed scary at first to whomever may not know her; but to me, they are the eyes of my loving grandmother.

"Your brother and sister have already gotten a head start on you." she teased, rising from the bed that my sibling and I shared when we came over.

"Damnit!" I cursed, followed by a wack behind my head.

"Language" she scolded, picking up the pillow she'd thrown at me.

"Sorry" I groaned, trying to haul on a pair of pants.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes!" She called after me as I dashed outside.

It felt great. Felling the warm rays of the sun through my body, the high winds as it ruffled my white fur, and the softness of the damp ground from yesterday's rain.

I loved it here.

With a quick reflex, I ducked as soon as I heard the sharp snap of a twig in time to dodge my older brothers surprise attack. I stood there laughing as his bushy black tail swished in the air where his head should be. He was planted face first in the dirt, his strong back arched.

I was too preoccupied with laughing that I hadn't had the time to dodge the second attack, although the impact was unexpected, it was still not that much of weight.

"Hey that's playing dirty." I teased, removing small arms from around my neck before hooking ten around her waist to bring her forward, immediately attacking her stomach.

"I give I give!" She squealed, her silver fur glinting in the sunlight as she bared her canines at me while she laughed.

"Stop slacking off you three!" Came the almost distant call from the house.

I released my sister from my hold and she sprung to her feet, making her little dress shake with the heavy winds.

I stared into her wild chocolate orbs as she grinned at me. I returned her smile before standing to my feet and helping my brother from the ground.

"Next time for sure." He grumbled, stuffing his large hand on my head, ruffling my fur.

In moments, we had finished the laundry and ran to the house when our grandmother called for Breakfast.

Mid breakfast however, she began to cough, and we all glanced at one another before helping her to bed.

"I'm fine." She tried to reassure us. "I need to make supper for when your mother gets here."

"She never eats it." I bit at her.

"Shade." My older brother scolded, his pale yellow orbs calculating what his next move should be.

"Go clean the dishes." He ordered.

It wasn't much of a command, more of a assertive means in his tone. He was destined to be Alpha of the pack after all.

I didn't mind caring for my grandmother, but I didn't know ...that I'd soon be doing it all on my own...

"Wait a minute."

I stopped and glanced annoyingly at Sally. She was pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers, her face creased in annoyance.

"What does your little back story here have to do with our objective Wolf?"

Before I could get mad, Amy did it for me instead. "It's important. If you don't want to hear it you can excuse yourself."

Sally sent her a death glare but nothing else came from her mouth.

"So." a male voice cut in. I directed my gaze to the source and waited for the hedgehog to speak.

"You had two siblings, and you often visited your grandmother right?"

"That's right." I nodded.

"But, you mentioned that they both had different fur shades...why were you and your grandmother different?"

"Because we're albinos." I answered simply.

I heard a few murmurs around the room but none were offensive-just surprised.

"And what happened to your grandmother?" Tails asked in worry.

I smiled. "She's here with me. She's in the hospital right now for the past few years due to a-unique type of illness."

I felt Amy's warm hand hold mine, and I didn't miss the wince that Sonic gave off discreetly.

"So, what about your two siblings?" She asked below a whisper.

It hurt me to know I hadn't told her about Axel and Mia. It hurt even more because of the truth I'd been running from.

"They were killed."

* * *

 **A/N: Notice**

There has been this one guest who has been leaving comments on m SonAmy stories that are really agitating, and it may have discouraged me from posting anything on Fan-fiction.

Ofc I can't reply since they're guests-it's a sign that God preferred that I hadn't unleashed hell on the delinquent :)

So! I've been posting most of the chapters ( yes I've still been writing the story, just not here...) on Wattpad! I think I've mentioned it before... But I'll be deleting this account and just focusing on Wattpad instead.

If you wanna find my story on Wattpad just type in the title :"All Those Years" and it should pop up.

If you ignored this little message here-I'll just post it again anyway ( ahahahaha)

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
 **!Don't Forget!**

Make sure to  
Comment? and Share? this Story/Chapter with other  
? ﾟﾒﾖSonAmy fans!? ﾟﾒﾙ

!See You Next Chapter!


	20. 20-Information Cont' - Shade Chapter:2

**All Those Years: Re Written-Chapter: 20: Shade Chapters: 2**

 _Here's the second half of the previous chapter_

* * *

I couldn't look at her.

I could feel the amount of force Amy had on my arm already and I was close to tears.

I can't cry. It's been forever.

I cleared my throat and pulled her in close instead.

Since no one asked how my siblings and I were separated- or how they died, so I decided to just pick up where I left off.

"So our mother came home-"

* * *

"Where is she?" Her hard cold voice asked. I refused to look into her petrifying gaze and shoved a spoonful of food in my mouth instead.

"Tch. Disgrace." She muttered before walking past me, her stride speaking in volumes of her un-wavered confidence.

She pushed the door leading to my grandmothers room a bit too harsh, breaking it off its hinges, making my sister jump.

"Great. I have to fix that in the morning- _again_." Axel sighed, taking a hearty sip of his tea.

"She should just fix it herself." I muttered with my mouth full.

"Don't make her angry again Big Brother." My sister warned me.

Although she was only six, wisdom had been passed down to her, no doubt from our father.

"Mia!" The tall black wolf barked.

"Yes Alpha!" She squeaked

" Were leaving." She instructed, strutting out of the room. I noticed her right arm was well hidden under her heavy coat, but she spared not a single glance at me.

"Y-yes." My sister nodded, quickly shooting a glance at the door, and then at the woman before us. No doubt had she already estimated what happened back there.

"Axel. Get the artifacts we spoke about and you and I have business to attend to."

"Yes Alpha." he nodded once, already leaving the table.

I didn't bother to wait for instructions. Instead I focused on my meal, wincing as the door slammed behind them-leaving me at the table alone.

I gripped my spoon in my hands and bit my lip till I drew blood, refusing to cry over not being wanted by her.

* * *

"What a bitch!" Clover cried out, slamming her fist on the table.

Her outburst brought me back in a split second, and I felt the wetness in my eyes. I quickly drew them back in and I offered her a smile.

"I thought so too-"

I glanced down when I felt her shaking. She don't move her body, she only tightened her hold on me.

"Pinkie...it's okay."

She shook her head wildly but said nothing.

I heard the blue hero clear his throat, and I glanced upwards at him. To my surprise, there was no hostility in them as Amy clung to me.

"Go ahead." He urged.

I nodded, rubbing circles on her back in attempts to soothe her.

"They came back the following morning-"

* * *

"Big Brother!" Mia cheered, attacking me from behind with her signature bone crushing hugs.

Despite the pain, I was always grateful for her hugs.

"What's up?" I asked with a grin I couldn't hold back.

Without an answer she clung to my back instead and rested her head on my shoulder.

"She's been up all night." Axel sighed, shredding his shirt. I always felt uncomfortable staring at him whenever he did that; not because he was ripped for a fifteen year old, but because of the fresh set of claw marks that was always etched into his skin.

"I'm gonna go see Nes." He sighed

I nodded and tuned my attention back to the dishes at hand. From the soft snores I heard, and the extra sagged weight from Mimi's body, I knew she had completely fallen asleep on my back.

This wasn't new to me. For the past year it's been happeing every now and again when that woman takes them during the night and send them back here in the morning.

My mid afternoon, Nes was back up on her feet, Mia was awake, and Axel was teaching me about what's been happening in the Den. His torso was completely wrapped in bandages, but somehow, he still stood tall and proud.

I wanted to be just like him when I grew up.

* * *

"Aww!" A chorus of adoration from the girls made me smile at them. it  
"See I told you Mimi was a cute name." Clover smiled proudly, nudging Amy on the arm. It was a relief to see Amy smiling at me again.

But I frowned when I knew it wasn't going to be a happy ending after all.

"Before Ax could finish updating me however-"

* * *

I knew something was off. The air felt heavier, the grass outside seemed to be shifting faster; I twitches my ears and listened, and I could feel Ax's calculating eyes on me.

"What is is bro?" He asked way below a whisper, knowing I would hear him.

"The ground is being pounded..." I muttered, squeezing my face in concentration.

"Feet?" Mia guessed , sitting beside me, her small hand on my arm for comfort.

I nodded. "Its angry, in a rush..."

The pounding came nearer, louder, then a scream...and many after that.

"Ambush!" I howled.

* * *

 **A/N: Notice**

 _If you couldn't figure it out, the horizontal lines separates the time skips to make it easier for you to follow along._

 **Repeated Notice:**

There has been this one guest who has been leaving comments on my SonAmy stories that are really agitating, and it may have discouraged me from posting anything on Fan-fiction.

Ofc I can't reply since they're guests-it's a sign that God preferred that I hadn't unleashed hell on the delinquent :)

So! I've been posting most of the chapters ( yes I've still been writing the story, just not here...) on Wattpad! I think I've mentioned it before... But I'll be deleting this account and just focusing on Wattpad instead.

If you wanna find my story on Wattpad just type in the title :"All Those Years" and it should pop up.

If you ignored this little message here-I'll just post it again anyway ( ahahahaha)

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
 **!Don't Forget!**

Make sure to  
Comment? and Share? this Story/Chapter with other  
? ﾟﾒﾖSonAmy fans!? ﾟﾒﾙ

!See You Next Chapter!


	21. 21- Outcast

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongAll Those Years Re Written-Chapter Twenty One:Outcast/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';"✨✨✨/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""An ambush?" Blaze asked tense./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It turned out to be a large number of wolves from our pack, running and demanding my sister for answers"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why would they ask a six year old for answers?" Sally asked, holding her chest as if she was in pain./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Remember Mimi was wise, like your dad right?" Clover mentioned/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right. Mia's power was to see the future, read clues, and solve every problem, and her mother saw that she was a great asset to the pack."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""And Axel, what was his role?" Knuckles asked after raising his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The door opened after his question and we all turned to see Broody and Art walk in./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ax was the next Alpha." Brody said seriously./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So. If Axel was the next Alpha-" Sonic began./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then what was emyour/em role...?" Amy asked, her eyes confused./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Outcast." I smiled apologetically at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Outcast huh?" Rouge mumbled, hugging herself, her expression slumped./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Knuckles tugged her closer to him, making her smile, and I was overwhelmed at the amount of love they had for each other; and I just met them today./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why were you an outcast?" Cream asked timidly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah it doesn't add up, since there were two boys, shouldn't there be some kind of competition between you two to see who was the stronger and more qualified brother to become alpha?" Tails inquired./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right. But with me and Ax, there was one significant difference besides our fur shades."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We didn't share the same mother."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';"✨✨✨/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's coming." She whispered in / "What?! What's coming?!" A panicked wolf asked, gripping her dress to yank her closer to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Without a second thought, I shoved him away from her and took a protective stance before her and bared my teeth at him with a warning growl./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He stood and looked down at me, judgement evident in his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Quit bitching and getting in her face." I snapped./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I felt a sharp emwack/em at the back of my head, followed by snickers heard around the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Language." Nes scolded. Stepping in front of me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is it you want?" She demanded the pack of wolves before her. Despite her age, Ness was tall, her beauty etched in every fiber of her being, no doubt wisdom flowing through her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The wolf who was in Mia's face pointed to her. " The Wise said that emit's/em coming, and there are signs...beginning with emthat/em." He said glancing disapprovingly at me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I winced./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You've got balls coming here to our emprivate/em residence, grabbing the wise as if she was a mere emdoll/em and on top of that, insulting my brother." Ax sighed, calmly stepping in front of Nes, arms folded./p  
p class="MsoNormal"No matter how calm he seemed, I knew he was overrun with anger, but being Alpha in training, he was to keep his cool at all times./p  
p class="MsoNormal""M-my apologies Sir." The wolf muttered, taking a step backwards. "However, it is the truth-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Enough!" He barked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"His commanding tone wasn't sharp yet, but despite it, all ears, including my own, Mia's, the wolves around us...even Nes, drew back our ears in submission./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He sighed. I knew he hated having to use his Alpha Voice to get his point across, but he role me once./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'emNo matter the discomfort, it's a responsibility to keep everyone in line under my tone, once the Alpha Voice is heard, you cannot, try as you might, disobey that , I'd never use it to harm anyone/em.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';"✨✨✨/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where can I buy an emAxel/em..." Clover purred./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Clover. Ew, he's like emfifteen/em." Blaze scolded/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Cougar Coug-Ow!" Art coughed, from Amy's elbow in his ribs./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go ahead." She urged me, apology written all over her features./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I nodded and squeezed her hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';"✨✨✨/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""If it is indeed what had been predicted, we do emnot/em move until the Alphas say so." Ax informed the group./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Murmurs circled until I saw the nerve in Ax's mind twitch./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is that clear?!" He demanded/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes Sir!" We chorused in union./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He sighed, nodding his head in approval. "Dismissed." He said tiredly/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Without another word, all six wolves left our home, the quiet retiring as they left./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I glanced back at Mia and stopped to meet her height. "Are you okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She looked at me, pure adoration on her eyes before tears started to fall, making me feel uneasy and I tugged her in my arms, wanting to protect her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey its okay, that guy was just a dick."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emWhack/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ow! What the fuc-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emWhack/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""OW!" I complained, releasing Mia from my arms and glared at the white wolf towering over me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Language." She growled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I heard Mia's string of giggles and turned my gaze and smiled sheepishly as she rolled over laughing./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So you think that's funny huh?" I grinned, attacking her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"In minutes we were rolling all over the floor, even Ax joined in, finishing us both off by hooking each arm around us, his strong grip holding us captive./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It might have looked like he was choking us to our death, but Mia and I knew better./p  
p class="MsoNormal"This was the closest we ever were to each other, here safe in our brothers arms, laughter ringing from our mouths./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';"✨✨✨/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How old were you back then?" Amy asked wistfully/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ten." I smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait a second." Clover interrupted. "You came to New Haven when you were like twelve right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I nodded. "Almost thirteen." I added./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And your eighteen right now." Amy added./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I nodded already knowing where this was going./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So this happened eight years ago.." Sonic whispered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, eighth year today." I smiled tightly/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shade you don't have to finish this today-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No Pinkie, it's important." I said glancing icily at Sally, daring her to say something about my 'emlittle back story/em'./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When she just lowered her gaze I took that as my cue to continue./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';"✨✨✨/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Supper was quiet. Too quiet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I glared at Nes, and she winced although she hadn't made eye contact with me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I did the same to Mia, getting the same reaction. I turned it to Ax, who bravely locked eyes with me, his eyes calculating something and I could practically see his gears turning./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What?!" I barked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He sighed. "Mia we've barely got an hour left." He scolded her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She only shook her head, rising from her seat and jumping into my lap, wrapping her arms around me and sobbing uncontrollably./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I held her and instantly got overprotective. "Is it that guy again? Don't worry, I'll bust him up if he tries anything."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Iz not him!" She sobbed, tightening her grip on me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I glanced at Ax, probing for an explanation./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He tensed for a quick moment before a sound brought my sensitive ears at alert./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The door was ripped open and her heavy clicks of heels against the hard wooden floor made me wince, holding Mia closer to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is the meaning of this?" she barked, already using her defined Alpha Voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wise, remove yourself immediately!" She barked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Without a second thought, Mia's arms released me, and she plopped to the ground, her feelings still etched into her adorable face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's your fucking problem?!" I demanded, rising from my chair./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emWhack/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Language." Nes sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shade, just sit down." Ax said calmly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sat. He didn't use his AV, but he didn't need to, I'd always listen to Ax./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Always./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I couldn't wait till he made sixteen so he could finally be the leader apart from this...woman./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Were leaving." She commanded, not even sparing me a single glance/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why?" I bit at her. "We've got a whole hour left-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Someone as insignificant as you couldn't possibly understand the importance of why I need emmy/em children to leave with me." She spat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Taken aback by her sudden outburst, let alone the first sentences she's ever spoken to me in my entire life, I had no will to talk back to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alpha." Ax warned. "Shade be good." He said with a smile, one I've never seen him wear, it was-sad./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wha-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bye bye big brother." Mia smiled, tears running down her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I stooped down to her level , wiping her face. "It's okay, you'll see me tomorrow." I promised./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She only shook her head, her smile never leaving her face, and the tears still remaining to run down her cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c5a0e76a1b1bc97b59d2e20744a9b6c9" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I was confused, upset ...but most of all-I was terrified./p 


	22. 22- Pack Trouble

**All Those Year Re Written-Chapter Twenty Two: Pack Trouble**

I watched them leave.

"How long until you go after them?" Nes asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Thirty seconds" I said seriously

"Can I tell you a story?"

"You've got twenty five seconds."

"You told your grandmother she had twenty five seconds, to tell you a story?" Knuckles laughed.

"You would too if you were worried about your siblings Knucklehead." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"Odd that the _princess_ hasn't said a word." Clover smirked. "Sally, what do _you_ think about what happened to them?"

Everyone's gaze landed on Sally, and she swallowed nervously. Sonic had already moved himself to the couch beside Silver and Blaze, while she stood against the nearby wall in front of me.

"It's...concerning-."

"What was the story?" Silver asked , hunched over in the chair.

"It was about an enemy. About a legacy that _five_ wolves are chosen to be able to defeat."

"What kind of enemy?" Rouge asked with an arched brow.

"One that can't be touched, nature itself. We call it-Oblivion."

"Well that sounds comforting..." Blaze shivered

"Oblivion is a ball of energy that claims to cleanse the threat of whomever is the one who cast it."

"So it's not a weapon?" Amy asked.

I shook my head. "It's like when Sonic gathers all the Chaos emeralds and he turns into Hyper Hedgehog-"

"Super Sonic" Sonic corrected.

"Anyway..." I trailed off before clearing my throat. " We were at war with another clan called the Blood Moon Howlers"

"Creepy..." Clover said in disgust

I chuckled. "The name was nothing but a front, they weren't dangerous at all." I assured her.

Knuckles raised his hand.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked giving him my attention.

"So, if they weren't dangerous...why were you at war with them?"

"Seems like a waste of time to me." Sonic agreed.

"Hold on guys." Tails said putting a paw up. "They can probably be just like Egg-man;he's not really dangerous unless you give him some spare parts, and some tools to build his next creation of destruction." he said matter-of-factually. " So the _BMH's-i_ s it okay if I call them that? It's kind of a mouthful."he laughed sheepishly.

" Be my guest" I urged him on.

He nodded. "It's possible that they must've been a pack that had a few tricks up their sleeves, in order for them to rage war on the other pack-"

"Shadow Wolves"

"Right. For the Shadow Wolves to get enraged over, and thus a war can brew between them."

"Can I adopt him?" I asked , grinning at Tails.

"No." Sonic growled.

"Down boy." Rouge smirked.

"So if the BMH's had tricks up their sleeve" Amy began, her thinking face on. "How long were you guys at war?" she asked me.

"About ten years."

"And they've _never_ won a battle?" Tails picked up on Amy's trail.

"That's right."

"Obviously, they got their hands on the spell for Oblivion then. If _I_ was losing a battle I'd desperately wanted to win..." she paused, taking a quick glance at Sonic and Sally. It was quick, almost unnoticeable.

Almost.

"I'd take any chance to secure victory" she finished.

"What a pack of sick animals." Silver growled. "They would kill so many people for their own selfish reasons? Tricky or not they sound dangerous."

"Before, they weren't much of a threat to us, seeing they only did mediocre things like, steal our hunt, or destroy our meeting area. But yeah they were dangerous nonetheless-especially when one of them got a hold of the spell-"


	23. 23- Oblivion

**All Those Years: Re written-Chapter Twenty Three: Oblivion**

I took off.

It was _too_ cold out today. The icy wind was rushing through my fur, making it feel wet and uncomfortable. I shook off my discomfort and tried to focus on my surroundings.

"Left." I muttered to myself, turning a sharp left into the dark woods.

I forced my ears to listen to something else other than my heartbeat, for voices, sniffing the cool air for any familiar scent-

"There!" I screeched to a stop and dashed in another direction.

I hardly even knew where I was going and was relying on my senses to get me to the secret den that belonged to my-former pack.

After all, I've only been in that den once.

✨✨✨  
"Once?"Cream asked. "How did you know where you were going?"

"Instinct." Everyone answered.

Cream flushed and I gave her an awkward smile.

"Remember how I said that I wasn't my siblings full _blood_ brother? How their mother wasn't my own? I was outcasted because of that, and my mother was more of a concubine, rather than someone who was important."

"So what happened to her?"

"She was killed for her prostitution."

Sharp gasps came from the room and I blinked.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have said that-_

"Shade I'm so sorry." Sally said, surprising the entire room.

"For what? I didn't know her." I asked arching a brow. "My grandmothers been my mother my entire life. That woman only gave birth to me."

"Was she killed right after you were born?" Rouge asked.

"No one would tell me."

The silence around the room was my cue to continue.

With enough control, I skidded to a stop right in front of the hidden base.

It was meant to looks like a large tree, but I knew better. I scurried around it to look for the specific branch and I pulled, revealing a trap door opening up below me. I couldn't help the sharp yelp that escaped my throat as i slid down at an insane speed completely vertical, nothing but dirt and rocks grating against me.

Although it was already dark, I shut my eyes and tried to think on anything else, right before I hit solid ground.

"Fuuuu-" I groaned in up from my sprawled position, I cracked my back and shook off the remaining dirt from my fur.

My heart swelled at the bright surroundings. I stood to my feet to admire the empty space. There were candles lit around the walls of the room, giving it a warm glow and feel, a couple chairs scattered here and there, along with some tables. I recognized it immediately.

"This is the lounge area." I muttered to myself, walking around to drag my hand along the wooden furniture.

Although I'd felt a sense of comfort here, there was also the overpowering feeling of hate and abandonment when I took in everything. The main being the portrait of my deceased father, his wife and my two siblings. The portrait hanging over the cackling fireplace screamed authority, and importance. And where was I?

As far as some of these wolves know- I don't exist.

Tearing my eyes away from the portrait, I returned to the task at hand.

I figured everyone was at the dining hall considering the time of day, so i began my search for my brother and sisters shared study. Axle had given me directions if I ever needed them, and I was grateful for his advice.

I tilted my head upwards and inhaled, searching for their scent. My ears twitched when I heard someone a few rooms away from me, move some kind of furniture.

I walked silently along the dimly lit hall and I couldn't help the feeling of unease clawing at me.

"Why is the place so unguarded-" i muttered to myself, right beofre a large door was shoved open

"My Clarity!" a whine begged.

"Shit!" I hissed before hiding myself behind one of the large wodden statues that decorated the hallway.

Her scent filled my nostrils and a high sense of anxiety and alertness.

'Why is she so scared?' I wondered to myself.

"Leave me!" another voice, who I recognized ordered, making my ears bend backwards slightly.

 _Slightly_.

'And now she's using her authority...What the hell?!'

The other voice whimpered at the command and the light footsteps told me it was a woman, maybe middle-aged and was a caretaker here. She would have no choice to listen to the given command since she was low in the hierarchy-

"Brother, I know you're there." the tone was laced in a large amount of disapproval, and my sweat dropped

"Heh. You got me sis" I smiled sheepishly, moving out from my hiding place. My sister stood there, a frown dug into her sweet face, her brows creased.

"You shouldn't have come" she said angrily, making quick steps so that she was closer to me, her voice in a harsh whisper. "You know you are forbidden here. " she said grabbing y arm, already tugging me back from the way I came." The servants will talk, and the Alpha-"

"Cut the bullshit Mia." I growled, yanking my arm away from her, making us both stop.

She wasn't taken aback, she just shut her mouth and hung her head before turning to me, not meeting my eyes. "Leave" she pleaded.

"How could you keep this a secret from me?" I demanded.

"For your safety!" she cried out, looking at me now, with water swelling in her eyes.

'Hold your ground Shade!' I commanded myself.

"Mia for the love of- I'M THE BIG BROTHER HERE!" I yelled. " _I'm_ the one who's supposed to keep _you_ safe."

"No, I am" a deep and controlled voice interrupted.

I turned around to face the opposite side of the hallway and look at the tall figure that was my brother. His black fur seemed more menacing because of the warm glow from the fire, and his eyes focused as they glanced between my sister an I. "I'm supposed to keep you _both_ safe." he said staring at me with a mixture of compassion and anger.

"You're here." he said in disapproval. "Go back."

"Hell if I will!"I growled angrily. "Nes told me everything! How could you keep this from me Ax? I thought we we told each other _everything?_!"

"We do." he nodded once. "I tell you everything i think would _benefit_ you. This...this will not." he said gesturing between us. "It causes a problem, I tend to enjoy avoiding problems. As is my role of the next Alpha."

"Your Excellencies" a union of voices chorused, right before they gasped in horror at my presence.

"Yeah take it _alllll_ in, I'm in your little dirt-hole" I growled at them, keeping a front to hide my sudden rush of fear and shame inside me. I hadn't paid attention to my surroundings enough.

"Leave us. We will join you shortly." Axel commanded them.

Without any hesitation, they all bowed and rushed past me, careful not to touch me; the disease.

"You're planning on fighting this thing?!" I asked them, already relaxing as those wolves put more distance between us. "Nes told me that it was pure energy. Those cowards! Setting a curse like that instead of fighting like real wolves." I growled.

Axel twitched. "She told you everything?" he muttered. "We have to make this quick." he told Mia.

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Make what quick?! No, no you ain't, you're gonna stay here and tell me all about this dumb Oblivio-"oof!"

Axle had quick stepped his way over to me and embraced me, holding me closer than ever. 'H-hey, what are you-?"

"Did Nana tell you about the chosen ones?" Mia asked between sobs.

"Yeah, but-I didn't hear much sinceI just wanted to come see you guys." I said holding her. "Listen, I know how we can get out of here. All we have to do is ditch this place and-"

"We are the chosen ones." he said simply, for once breaking his calm demeanor, as he shook, shook in fright.

"From the-"

"Prophesy." Mia finished. "We are the wolves who are capable of defeating Oblivion."

Axle released me and my feet returned to the ground.

"So, you guys can stop it? You won't get killed?" I asked with a smile.

Ax looked at Mia for a second and back to me. " _We_ will, but the pack will not."

"Wait. Hold the phone."Clover said bringing my from my dazed state.

"Oblivion. It's a natural power that destroys whatever the caster wants" she began

I nodded.

"There are five chosen ones to defeat this thing."

"That's right."

"But they die?" Amy asked, already gripping my arm.

"Remember it is a ball of energy, and I told you it was like Hyper Hedge-"

"Super Sonic." the room chorused.

"Yeah,That. Sonic has to absorb the emeralds powers to make them his own right?"

"Right" Sonic agreed.

"With Oblivion, Its a massive amount of energy, not only from nature, but from the dark wishes of someone who plans to kill. For example. If I were to use the spell for wiping out an entire field of wheat, it would do just that. Nothing else will be harmed."

"I get it. So if you want to kill a pack of wolves who you despise-" Tails began

"It would wipe out every last wolf in it's way." Rouge frowned

"Right. It's _very_ precise, so if the chosen ones were to absorb all that energy-" I started, hoping they would guess and I wouldn't have to say it.

"Especially from the same clan it was out to destroy-" Cream gasped.

"They'd be killed instantly..." Amy finished, tears spilling.

"Excuse me..." Cream whispered and excused herself into the kitchen. Amy told me she was the youngest of the group, and I felt bad for dishing this stuff o her...come to think of it-Mia would've been her age right now...

"Shade...were you one of them? The chosen ones?" Clover asked worriedly casting her gaze to Amy.

I made eye contact with Sonic and lied evenly with a smile. "No. I was an outcast remember?" I turned my gaze to comfort Amy and she smiled.

God, I would give anything to see that everyday...But I can't.

"This is how it ties to your problem." I began, searching their faces.

They all leaned in, Sally and Amy specifically, itching to know why I told them all this in the first place.

"Oblivion still exists."


End file.
